


Interrogation

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, OT3, Red Queen - Freeform, Red Queen Week, Red Swan Queen - Freeform, RedQueen, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for Red Queen Week. Using TWO prompts for this one: OT3 and Smut. Detective Ruby Lucas and Sheriff Emma Swan interrogate Regina Mills, who is a suspect in a murder case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't exactly customary to leave two people alone with a suspect in a murder case without backup, but that was exactly what had happened. Sheriff Emma Swan and Detective Ruby Lucas stood in the station hallway, looking at each other.

"What now?" the sheriff asked seriously, her arm brushing against the detective's.

"I don't think I can go back in there."

"Why the hell not!?"

"She is _gorgeous_. It's making me sweat!"

"Ruby!"

"What? I'm just being honest."

Emma paused at this and looked around the hallway to make sure they were alone. When she discovered that they were, she spoke again.

"I suppose she is fairly pretty."

"Fairly pretty?" Ruby gaped. "She's flawless."

"Hey! Quit drooling and get back in there!"

"Don't get jealous, baby," the detective cooed, stepping closer and cupping the woman's face in her hands.

When their lips touched, the sheriff pulled away and shoved the other woman's shoulders until she stumbled back.

"Not on the job! And you, wolf, are in the dog house now."

"Don't lie and tell me you weren't thinking it too."

"I... Look, just shut up and get her to confess, alright? Do your goddam job."

The detective chuckled, grabbed a handful of the sheriff's ass, and turned to enter the office again. Emma's face was red when she reappeared in front of the bars of the holding cell.

"Now," Ruby started. "Let's try this again. Are you ready to confess?"

"I _didn't_ do it!" the woman shouted, then gritted her teeth.

"Unfortunately, we don't believe you," the sheriff interjected, staring straight into the suspect's eyes.

"Come on, Regina," the detective said slowly. "This will be a lot easier on everyone if you just tell us what happened."

"I was _home._ By _myself."_

"You have no one to corroborate that story, so we have no choice but to assume that you're lying. It all points to you. It only makes sense."

"Where is your _proof_ , wolf?"

Ruby growled and stepped closer to the bars.

"Don't test me, witch."

"Detective Lucas," the sheriff scolded. "That's enough."

Emma's eyes grew weary as she stared through the bars at their suspect.

"She's right," Ruby said, to Emma's shock and horror. "We should focus our time on collecting more evidence. We're not going to get a confession out of her."

"So we leave her here and come back to check on her tonight?" Emma questioned.

The detective nodded her head.

"You can't hold me without proof!" the woman in the cell cried desperately. "You have to release me!"

"We have enough to hold you. Just not enough to convict you. Yet."

"You're both ridiculous. I hope you know that," the queen quipped.

"Mhmm. Thanks for your input," Ruby said nonchalantly. "We'll see you later, _your majesty._ "

With that, the two law enforcement officers turned and left, leaving the queen to sit quietly behind the bars of the cell, brooding.

* * *

 

"She is _so_ hot," Ruby groaned, dropping her head directly on the table at Granny's diner.

"Oh, shut up, and stop drooling," Emma snapped, slamming her coffee mug down and watching as its contents splashed over the side of the mug..

"Nice, Swan," the detective laughed, using her napkin to wipe up the mess. "Can you go one day without spilling something?"

"Nope," the savior replied dryly. "Probably not."

Ruby laughed again, shaking her head as she leaned in slowly, reaching for Emma's hand. When their skin brushed, Emma smiled involuntarily and pressed their lips together chastely, saying, "You are positively _wicked_ , Ruby Lucas, and I shouldn't be kissing you."

"What, are you ashamed to be seen with me in public?"

"No!" Emma cried. "Not at all! I just... You're a little shit."

"But I'm _your_ little shit," Ruby retorted with a grin.

"Seems to me like your the _queen's_ little pet now, darling."

With a blush, Ruby turned her face to her food and took a few bites before replying.

"Don't lie and say you weren't thinking about fucking her, too," the detective whispered.

With a blush that matched Ruby's, Emma averted her eyes as well, mumbling, "Maybe, but that's none of your business."

"You're my lady, and you think your sexual fantasies are none of my business?"

"I... I'm sorry... I just..."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, Swan. I know exactly what you were thinking. You're embarrassed. Ashamed of your own desires. Have you ever considered that maybe it's normal to be attracted to someone other than me? I don't really care, as long as you're still attracted to me. You are, aren't you...?"

"Of course! Don't be stupid, Ruby."

"I was just checking," the detective sighed. "You never know."

"You _should_ know."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we haven't fucked in a month."

"I... I'm sorry... It's just been busy, and I've been tired, and-"

"I get it."

"Ruby..."

"What?"

"I'm still attracted to you, if you're thinking I'm not. I always will be. I can't help myself."

"Then what's the real reason you haven't fucked me?"

"I don't know. It's just been crazy lately, with all this shit going on, and I... I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"No. Look, I'll try harder, okay? I'll make time."

"When?"

"We have to go back to the station tonight to check on the tedious Madame Mayor. By the time we get home-"

" _Forget it,_ " Ruby snapped, dropping her fork on the table and standing up after grabbing her jacket. "I'm going to go look for evidence to put this bitch away."

"Ruby, let me come with you."

"I don't really want to be around you right now."

"We were fine a minute ago. What happened?"

"Your jealousy. If you're not going to fuck me, I don't see why I can't-"

"Why you can't what, Ruby? What do you want?"

"You know what, Swan? I'll level with you. I've been thinking about her for a while. I just never realized how serious it was until we locked her up and I watched the rage in her eyes. It's just so-"

"Just fuck _her_ then! See if I fucking care!"

"Are you jealous because she turns me on, or because you want in on the action, too?"

"I... I don't know," Emma admitted, shame turning her face a deep shade of red.

Finally, a smirk appeared on the detective's lips.

"Why don't we just..."

"Don't say it. I know what you're thinking, and you'd better not say it. It's not going to happen."

"Maybe we could just-"

"No."

"Why? I'll always be yours. You're not going to lose me just because we-"

"She'd never go for it."

"How do you know? I think she's totally homo."

Emma paused.

"You think so?"

"I do."

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to get going."

Ruby shrugged.

"Fine, coward. That's fine."

Emma scowled at her, but left the diner in silence.

* * *

 

The two entered the station around eight o'clock that night, having settled the days quarrel, both exhausted from their pursuit of the evidence they simply couldn't find. By the time they paused in the hallway outside of the office, there were dark circles under both of their eyes. They both hesitated, with Emma's hand on the doorknob.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby pressed anxiously, staring at Emma.

"We have to release her. We have no choice."

The detective sighed and flipped her hair out of her face, causing Emma to stare back at her with parted lips, her hand slipping from the doorknob. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Ruby instantly noticed. This, of course, inspired her to step forward, closer to her lover.

"Ruby," Emma sighed, but said nothing else.

The woman smiled slyly and pressed the savior against the wall and moving their bodies together, shoving a knee roughly between Emma's thighs. This earned a soft moan from the blonde, as her own knees went weak under the friction and pressure. As soon as their lips crashed together, Emma's hands moved up and down Ruby's sides, then roughly over her breasts.

"Wait," Ruby gasped between kisses. "Emma, let's... I really want to-"

"What?"

"Let's go inside."

"What?"

"Let's finish this inside."

"In front of Regina?!"

"Uh-huh," Ruby whispered. "Doesn't the thought turn you on? Don't lie to me."

Emma blushed and looked away, but Ruby lifted her chin and looked intently into her eyes.

"Come on," the brunette whispered. "I want you to fuck me. I want us to turn her on. To make her want us."

"Then we release her?"

"Yeah. Let's just have a little fun first, huh?"

"I... I'm nervous. I've never... I've never fucked in front of anyone else before."

"First time for everything, right?"

Swallowing hard, Emma nodded her head and turned towards the door, shaking hands reaching out to open it.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled.

"You're gonna like it when I fuck you. You're gonna like it when she can't stop staring."

Weakly, the blonde nodded again, trusting her lover, and entered the room, making her way over to the cell.

"Well?" she asked the alluring mayor, who was staring with a scowl. "Ready to confess?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. That's-"

Emma was cut off by the feeling of Ruby's arms wrapping around her from behind, her hands slowly making their way up to her chest, where she groped her gently. When Ruby pressed herself against the sheriff's back, the blonde let out a satisfied sigh, shut her eyes, and leaned her head back against the woman's shoulder.

"Ruby," she whispered, just loud enough for the queen to hear the desire in her voice.

Involuntarily, the brunette behind the bars licked her lips as Ruby pulled the blonde backwards until her back was pressed against the desk behind them.

"Emma," Ruby moaned back as her lips fell to the savior's neck.

The queen's eyes widened as she watched, unable to tear her eyes away.

When Ruby's hand slipped between Emma's legs, the murder suspect pressed herself against the bars of the cell, gripping them until her knuckles turned white from the effort.

As Emma felt the detective's hand unzip her jeans and slip her hand into her panties, which were soaked with lustful longing, she began to moan, causing the woman to stroke harder and faster. To the queen's surprise, Ruby lifted her eyes and locked them with Regina's. No matter how hard she tried, the mayor was unable to pull her gaze away as Ruby's seductive smile warmed her core and filled the space between her legs with heat.

"What is it, Regina?" the detective cooed, still refusing to unlock their gaze, and still stroking Emma, her touch roughening and making Emma's moans increase in volume with each movement. "Like what you see? Can't close your mouth?"

"Uh..." the queen blurted dumbly, her eyes lowering to Ruby's hand and watching it move between Emma's legs.

"It's okay, baby," Ruby drawled. "You can watch."

"Fuck," Emma moaned, her legs shaking as her walls clenched around Ruby's fingers, which had slipped inside her just moments before. "Don't... Don't stop. I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, honey. Come for me."

Gaping at the scene, the queen felt her mouth water as she was held captive by the scene. She fought the urge to touch herself, but allowed herself the pleasure of sliding her hands over her own thighs. At the slight friction and heat, she stumbled back and sat down on the cot behind her.

"Come on, 'Gina," Ruby whispered. "Touch yourself."

"No!" the queen shouted, finally finding the strength to make noise.

"It's okay, honey. Just do it. Just give in."

The detective was grinning as she spun Emma around and pulled their hips together roughly.

"Emma," she started, her voice low and wildly seductive. "Fuck me for our queen."

"No, don't," the queen whimpered, finding herself painfully desperate for release.

"What's the matter, your majesty? Scared to please yourself?"

"I don't... I don't want to," the woman lied, beads of sweat forming on her forehead from the effort of denial.

"Liar," Ruby laughed playfully. "Or is it that you want to be touched?"

Ruby let out a soft cry as Emma jerked her jeans all the way down to her ankles., then lowered her own. She let out a similar but louder noise as Emma plunged her fingers between her folds, which were drenched in desire.

"Do you want to be released, Regina?" Emma asked huskily, without turning around to face the desperate woman.

"Yes," the queen moaned. "Yes."

"Say please, darling," the blonde teased.

"Please. _Please,_ Emma. Please, Red."

The use of Ruby's nickname made her smirk, but it was quickly wiped off her face when Emma picked up her pace and increased her force.

"Yeah," she groaned. "Emma, _yes._ "

Exasperated, the woman in the cell attempted to shake the bars, crying out in anger.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, kicking the bars that held her captive.

Ruby, shoving Emma away roughly, sauntered over to the cell door, jingling the keys in front of Regina's face.

Emma lifted her soaking fingers to her lips and sucked off the cum, shutting her eyes in ecstasy.

Ruby turned to grin at her, seeing this, and felt her thighs burning.

"You like that, Em?" she questioned seductively.

The blonde just nodded and smiled, saying, "I want more."

"Give 'Gina a turn, baby. I think she wants some too," the brunette replied, then turned to the mayor, a grin still plastered on her face. "Is that right, my queen? Do you want some?"

The queen simply gaped at her, her face growing hot with desire.

"Tell me what you want, darling. Say it."

"I... I can't," the mayor moaned, shutting her eyes and slamming her head against the bars.

Ruby reached out and stroked her cheek, almost lovingly.

"Say it," she demanded sharply, even surprising herself at her forceful tone.

Since when did she dare to be so forward with the queen? Perhaps, it was because the woman was so completely vulnerable. Ruby could hear the woman's desperation when she ran her finger down from her collarbone to the cleavage between her breasts.

"I want to feel myself inside you and Miss Swan."

"Good," Ruby mused. "Now, show me how badly you want it."

With that, Ruby swiftly unlocked the door and found the mayor throwing herself into her strong arms, which supported her weight fully as their lips crashed hungrily together. The queen's hands wandered roughly to the detective's breasts and groped hard, causing Ruby to grin and let out a soft, satisfied moan.

"There ya go," the lustful detective managed, then opened her eyes and turned her face to the sheriff. "Come here, baby."

Emma obeyed with a smirk, stepping behind the queen and pressing her body against the woman's back. Ruby moved closer, sandwiching the mayor between them.

"Finish me," Ruby husked into Regina's ear and smiling at Emma over the woman's shoulder. "Fuck me."

The queen said nothing, but plunged her fingers between Ruby's thighs, which were soaked with her lust. They were so, _so_ ready. As soon as Emma heard Ruby whimper contently, she jerked the queen's slacks down below her knees and slipped her hands under the woman's shirt, digging her nails into the mayor's back and dragging down. This made the brunette cry out as she gasped and collapsed forward into Ruby's arms. Emma pressed their warm bodies tighter together and slid her fingers between the mayor's legs, stroking softly, but the queen only stopped moving her fingers inside Ruby for a short moment as she felt the electric shock from the pleasure Emma had just brought her. Then, Regina began to involuntarily grind her bare hips against Ruby's, moaning loudly at the friction. Emma matched her movements until the queen was panting. When the orgasm crashed over the three of them, nearly at the same time, Regina collapsed into Ruby's arms, and Emma collapsed against the queen's back, each of them exhausted from the exertion. As she rode out the waves of ecstasy, the mayor continued to grind her hips, savoring the last sensations of the incredible wave that crashed over her, leaving her gasping for breath.

"My saviors," the queen whimpered, shutting her eyes and letting her head to drop to the detective's shoulder.

Surprised at this, but unwilling to let the shock to let them pull away, Ruby and Emma wrapped their arms protectively around the mayor, and as Ruby kissed the woman's collarbone, Emma kissed her shoulder blade.

"I knew you couldn't say no," Ruby said with a satisfied smirk. "I knew you wanted us."

" _I_ didn't know," the mayor whispered shyly.

Emma smiled and kissed the woman's other shoulder, then moved her hands up and down her sides until she felt Ruby's hands slide over hers.

"That was so..." Regina started.

"Sexy?" Ruby teased.

"Satisfying."

"Intimate..." Emma chimed in, then felt her cheeks grow warm from the confession.

Ruby just smiled and kissed the top of the queen's forehead and squeezed Emma's hand.

"I could get used to this," Emma said, unable to stop the second confession from slipping past her lips.

Ruby's head jerked up as she met Emma's gaze, and her mouth went dry from shock and surprise.

"I want to keep her," Emma whimpered, leaning in further to brush some hair away from the queen's neck and kiss her there.

The mayor whimpered back, finding herself unable to speak.

After a moment of hesitating silence, Ruby whispered, "I do too."

"I want more of you both," the queen finally admitted, gripping Ruby's hips protectively.

Emma, seeing this, did the same to her queen as the three of them remained entangled.

"That can be arranged, if you really want it," Ruby told her, smiling over the woman's shoulder at her first lover.

Then, Emma abruptly moved away. This caused the mayor to turn her face towards the sheriff, looking confused.

"Did you do it?" Emma blurted out, staring the queen down with serious intensity.

Ruby's grip on the mayor's hips tightened in anticipation of the answer.

" _No_ ," the queen replied, her voice low and stern, wearing seriousness on her face.

"Then kiss me," Emma finally said after a long pause.

The queen obeyed and moved their lips together, this time more tenderly, tasting the faith Emma had in her. Suddenly feeling a pang of jealously, Ruby grabbed the woman and turned her around, kissing her slower, but pressing hard against her.

"I'm glad we locked you up," Ruby mumbled against her lips, her smile spreading.

"Um... Me too, actually. But do you believe me, too?"

She sounded nervous, so Ruby continued her encouraging smile and kissed her again to give her the reassurance she knew the queen needed.

"I do."

"You're letting me go?" Regina asked anxiously, hope flashing her eyes.

"Only if you go home with us," the detective teased, reaching behind the mayor and squeezing her ass.

Seeing this, Emma did the same, wearing a grin from ear to ear as she watched the queen nod. When she leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's ear, the woman sighed happily and reached behind her to brush her hand against Emma's abdomen.

"You two are the only ones who trust me. The only ones who have shown me any kind of affection, and... and I felt something... strange..."

"What?" Emma asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Tenderness. Caring."

The other two women looked startled, but realized that their queen was right. Unintentionally, they'd poured more than lust into the encounter, and there was no turning back now. They'd slipped just a little too deep - literally - into the beautiful monarch, and now, neither could pull away.

"I think, without trying, we've grown rather fond of you," Emma explained absently, her thoughts muddled.

"I know I have," Ruby told them.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you," Emma said. "When we questioned you... It's just that... All the evidence..."

"I'm being framed, Emma," the queen said sharply. "I'm tired of hurting others. I'm tired of letting myself down."

"I'm happy to hear that," Emma told her. "I'm proud of you..."

The queen blushed and turned fully to wrap her arms around the blonde in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, my sweethearts, for believing in me, even if it was difficult."

Ruby rubbed the woman's back affectionately, then squeezed her shoulders gently, making the queen sigh happily and shut her eyes as her head dropped to Emma's shoulder.

"You gave me faith in people today. I can't explain it, but when you both touched me... I felt it."

"We're not going to abandon you until you push us away, Regina," Ruby promised softly, stroking the mayor's dark hair from behind.

"Exactly," the sheriff confirmed, then let a sudden grin spread over her lips. "Besides, after that incredible fuck, how could we?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically and kissed the queen's neck softly.

That night, when the three found themselves in Regina's bedroom, entangled in each other's arms on the woman's overly-luxurious king size bed, they knew that everything had changed, for good.


	2. The Queen's Hobby

It wasn't long before the small mob appeared at Regina's front door. In fact, it was approximately the crack of dawn when David Nolan had discovered that the holding cell at the station was empty. You can imagine his surprise when the door flung open to reveal Detective Lucas and his daughter.

"Where's Regina?" David asked, dumbfounded as to why his daughter might be at the queen's place of residence.

"She didn't do it, David. We have no solid evidence to hold her."

"W-What are you both doing here?"

"That... is a story for another day. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Emma turned her back on him, and Ruby followed, slamming the door behind them. The queen was still fast asleep upstairs, and the other two women made quick work of crawling back into the bed. Though Emma was far from pleased to be wearing a tight pair of uncomfortable jeans, she was grateful that she had anticipated the visit, and gotten dressed early. Ruby, too, appreciated the fact. They were lucky that the man hadn't tried to barge in on them.

"R'gina," Emma cooed seductively, brushing the hair away from the mayor's cheek. "Wake up, honey."

Ruby lay on the other side of her new lover and absently slid her hand over the woman's toned abdomen and under her shirt. The woman stirred briefly at the warm touch, but didn't open her eyes.

"'Gina," Ruby chimed in softly, kissing the woman's cheek. "Time to get up."

" _Why?_ " the mayor finally groaned.

"Because we're bored, dear, and I'm going to make breakfast."

The woman groaned again, grabbing a pillow and holding it over her face.

"Go on without me," Regina whimpered. "I'm a casualty of war. Leave me behind!"

The other two women laughed and shook their heads before Emma climbed up and straddled the woman's hips. It didn't take her long to begin tickling the mayor, causing her to squirm and thrash violently beneath her. Kneeling beside them, Ruby assisted as well, until the queen was nearly crying from laughter.

"Get  _off!_ " the woman screamed, her face flooded with warm, red blood.

Emma just grinned and leaned in, placing a kiss on the bridge of her nose. Ruby did the same, and finally, the woman sat up, her arms wrapped around Emma's back as she held her in place.

"You're terrible," she told the blonde, scowling, but Emma and Ruby just laughed.

With a sigh, she shoved the sheriff off and climbed out of the bed, pushing a hand through her mussed hair.

"You're also going to regret that," the woman mused darkly, disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Emma and Ruby allowed themselves to crash back against the pillows, sharing a deep, slow kiss before Ruby climbed out of the bed as well.

"Gonna start breakfast," she announced, earning a nod from the blonde who was still comfortably situated in a sea of pillows.

When the mayor reappeared in the doorway to the bathroom a while later, a smile spread across the sheriff's lips as she beckoned, "Come kiss me."

The woman obeyed, straddling Emma and whimpering softly when the blonde groped her ass and pulled their bodies closer.

"Come on," Emma mumbled against her lips. "Breakfast is probably ready."

The mayor nodded and dismounted her new lover, then smoothed the wrinkles in her shirt before descending the stairs with Emma following shortly behind her.

"Smells good, Rubes," Emma told the woman, wrapping her arms around her from behind and pressing her chest against Ruby's back.

"Good. It's almost done. Have a seat. I'll serve you guys."

"Nah," Emma protested. "Let me help, baby."

Regina watched them from her wooden stool by the kitchen counter, noting the surprising tenderness between them. She'd never pictured Emma Swan or Ruby Lucas to be the loving type, but apparently, they were. When the two began to kiss, though, she felt the pangs of jealousy fill her and coughed unintentionally.

Emma turned quickly to see the look on the mayor's face and hurried over to her side, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"Don't get jealous. You can have your turn," Emma assured her, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Ruby just smiled and served them each a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Alright, you two," the detective said. "Enough of that. Food's hot."

The two nodded and smiled, then took their time to finish the meal.

* * *

"Let's go to the diner for lunch," the blonde suggested to the pair of brunette's, later that afternoon. "I'm hungry again. What do you guys think?"

"Swan, you're always hungry," Ruby laughed, shaking her head. "But yeah, that sounds great."

Regina nodded in approval and reached for the jacket hanging on the back of the dining room chair.

"All set?" she asked the two, and they nodded in unison.

* * *

At the diner, Ruby sat beside Emma on one side of the booth, and Regina sat on the other, watching them intently. It was no secret to the people of Storybrooke that these two were in a sexual relationship, so it surprised no one to see them holding hands. It was a surprise, however, to see them dining with the former Evil Queen, so most of them were staring.

"Oh, my God. These fries are so good," Emma moaned, shoving a few into her mouth and chewing loudly.

"Em, that's gross," Ruby laughed, shoving the woman's shoulders. "You eat like a wolf."

"You would know," the blonde quipped, shoveling a few more between her lips. "Just shut up and try one."

With that, she pushed one of her French fries into Ruby's mouth, shutting her up instantly as the woman's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Yep," she muttered. " _So_ good."

Regina just raised an eyebrow at them, watching their antics while taking a few small, slow bites of her salad.

"You've got ketchup on your face, Emma," she finally commented, pointing to the sheriff's chin.

"Well, get it off," the woman laughed with a grin.

Regina started to lean in, her mouth watering, but thought better of her instincts and reached up with a napkin instead, wiping away the red mess.

"Try one, Gina. Really," Ruby begged, but the queen vigorously shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm not putting one of those greasy heart attack sticks in my mouth."

"Giiina," Ruby sang, wagging a fry in front of the woman's face. "Just one?"

The woman crossed her arms and turned her face away, but Emma grabbed her chin and turned it back to face Ruby, who promptly pushed the fry between her lips. At first, Regina coughed, startled by the heat of the food and the salty taste that assaulted her tongue, but as soon as she began to chew, her eyes closed.

"Ha!" Ruby cried triumphantly, slamming her fist down on the table. "Told ya!"

"You will silence yourself this instant, wolf," the mayor snapped, her eyes now open but narrowed. "And give me another fry."

Emma grinned and held out another fry to her queen, but when the woman reached for it, she pulled it away.

"Say please," Emma teased with a grin.

This far from pleased the queen, but the look of fury that flashed in her eyes only made the other two women laugh.

"Give me the goddam fry, Sheriff. I'll not tolerate you taunting me in public."

"How about in private, then?" the blonde shot back with a wink.

"Miss Swan!"

"Alright, alright. Here."

So Emma leaned in, but instead of handing the fry over, she held it up to the woman's lips. At first, she thought the mayor might not accept, but though her hand reached up weakly to grab the item, it fell back onto the table, and she parted her lips, allowing Emma entrance. It was then that the three of them were interrupted by the sound of the diner door swinging open, the bell signaling the arrival of someone new. But Emma didn't look away and watched intently as she pushed the fry between the mayor's lips. Ruby was the one to look up. Immediately, she coughed loudly and elbowed Emma under the table.

"Oh, hey Mary Margaret," Ruby choked, coughing again - for real this time - into her napkin.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the three of them and asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're... um... eating?"

"I can see that," Mary Margaret hissed. "What are you doing eating with  _her?_ "

"She didn't do it, Mary Margaret," Emma sighed. "Calm your tits."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said. Calm. Your. Tits."

"She-"

"I've heard enough already about what you think she's done, and we investigated it, and found absolutely nothing. She's innocent, and you'd better get with that quick before you start to piss me off."

The woman's eyes widened at this, but before Emma could scold her for her dumbfounded expression, she turned and left the diner, saying nothing else to anyone in the room.

"Wow, Em," Ruby breathed. "That was pretty intense right there."

Regina watched them both, her mouth suddenly dry, and said, "You don't have to protect me from her. I can handle myself."

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma said casually. "Why should you have to, when you have us?"

Regina was taken aback by this, but she said nothing else. She was far from used to being treated like someone who needed protecting. But it sounded like Emma agreed with her, that she didn't  _need_  protecting, but rather that it was something she  _deserved._  Her eyes dropped to her plate, but Ruby lifted her chin.

"You're part of our pack now," she explained. "We've... marked you..."

She reached out and touched one of the deep purple marks on the woman's neck that was half-hidden by a thin scarf, and Regina blushed.

"You don't have to go it alone now," Emma told her. "We're here for you."

"I've never had anyone say anything like that to me before," Regina confessed, looking at them intently.

"Get used to it, Madame Mayor," Ruby said. "You've got the town sheriff and Detective Lucas on your side."

There was a long pause, making it clear that the queen had absolutely no idea what to say to this, and the two other women let it be until they'd each finished their meals. Only then did Ruby break the silence.

"So what does the queen do for fun?" she asked. "I've always wanted to know how you spend your free time. If you even have any."

"Really, I don't," the woman replied, grateful for the introduction of a lighter subject into the conversation. "Being mayor comes with many responsibilities they don't tell you about when you sign on. That's true of being a queen even more so."

"Well, you've got to have  _something_ you do for fun," the blonde protested.

The queen thought for a minute, then replied, "I ride horses."

"Really? That's so cool!" Emma cried, clapping her hands. "I suppose I should've known, but I'd never guess you to be an animal person. I suppose it makes sense, though, since you pretty much hate ever  _person_ in town."

Regina scowled as Ruby chimed in, grumbling, "I hate horses."

The other two women looked at her, four sets of eyes wide and surprised.

"What?" Emma pressed. "How can you  _hate_ horses?"

"They're scared of me. They spook. They can smell the wolf on me, even if I haven't changed form."

"Perhaps you've just not been taught how to handle them, Ruby," the queen mused, smiling at her new lover.

"Yeah, well... Whatever. I don't like 'em, and that's all there is to it."

"Gina, why don't you teach us how to ride?" Emma suggested brightly, earning another groan from Ruby.

"Well, I... I mean, I  _am_ off work today... and it seems you're both free, so..."

"Please, Gina?"

Ruby shook her head and let it fall to the table with a loud thud, but Emma ignored her. The queen, on the other hand, reached out and ran her fingers through the woman's hair to soothe her, which seemed to work, since Ruby lifted her head after a few more slow strokes.

"If Ruby will come, I will show you both how to ride," the queen announced matter-of-factly, causing Ruby to hold her head in her hands.

"Please, no," she whined. "Don't make me."

"You don't have to be scared of them. If they're not scared of you, they won't spook."

"But they  _are_ scared of me. They don't like wolves."

"Calm yourself, Lucas," Regina scolded. "We're going to change all that today."

"Fine," the woman huffed, rising from the table and grabbing her jacket.

Emma and Regina followed her out of the diner and over to the mayor's car, where Emma rode shotgun and Ruby got in the back seat. The detective seemed to be sweating the entire way to the stables, but Emma pulled her roughly out of the car before she had time to protest again. Regina held out her hands to them, and they each took one, letting her lead them inside where the horses were kept.

Feeling the detective's hand twitch in hers, Regina whispered, "Don't be scared, wolf pup. It's going to be fine."

Emma heard this and squeezed Regina's other hand, then smiled as she looked around at all the horses.

"They're beautiful," the sheriff breathed, earning a nod from the queen.

The woman stepped forward a few paces until she was nose to nose with the closest horse.

"This is Comet," she told them. "He's mine."

Emma approached slowly, but Ruby hung back, hands shoved stiffly into her pockets. When the blonde reached up to pet him, though, she found the animal's large, wet tongue slobbering over her hand.

"Hey!" she giggled. "What's that about?"

"I think he's licking the rest of the ketchup off your hands, Miss Swan," Regina quipped. "Do you ever wash them?"

"Nope," the blonde retorted. "Never."

"I thought not."

Ruby smiled at this, but still made no move to advance.

"Come here, Rubes," Emma encouraged her. "He's really friendly."

Ruby hesitated, but as soon as she took a step forward, the horse jerked his head away from Emma's hand and snorted.

"It's okay, darling," Regina whispered, stroking the horses cheek lovingly.

The two had never seen the queen be so gentle with anything, except her son.

"Come here, Ruby," the queen ordered sternly, "and walk like you aren't afraid."

This proved to be a challenge, but she managed, until her shoulder was brushing against Regina's and she was staring into one of the horses's dark eyes.

"I don't like this," she mumbled, but Regina took her hand and lifted it until it was touching the horse's cheek.

"Shh," the mayor cooed. "See? It's alright."

The fact that the horse made no attempt to move away brought a small, encouraged smile to Ruby's lips, and even as the mayor's hand fell away from hers, she left her own hand on the horse.

"He is rather pretty," the detective admitted, not seeing the smile this earned from her new lover.

"Now, you ladies ready to ride?"

"You, maybe," Ruby muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Detective Lucas?" the queen said with a smirk.

"Nothing!"

Emma, having heard what the woman had said, rolled her eyes and laughed. When Regina led the horse out of the stall, Ruby's mouth fell open.

"Holy shit. How big is he?"

"Nineteen hands," the woman answered. "He's a Friesian. Rather large for his breed."

"Fuck. I'll say."

"Ruby," the mayor warned. "If you're afraid, he'll be afraid, and that's how you'll get hurt."

The woman swallowed hard, but was encouraged to step in front of Regina by the gentle push of Emma's hand on her back. The mayor saddled the horse and kicked the step stool into place, then put her hands on Ruby's hips.

"Nice and slow, okay?" she whispered into the woman's ear, kissing the skin there softly. "You can do it."

Once Ruby was settled, the queen led her around the barn by the reins, Emma following close behind as they walked. After a while, she led them outside into the pasture, and handed the reins to Ruby.

"I think he's ready to go faster," she told the detective, who looked positively horrified at the idea.

"No way. Nuh-uh."

"Just hold on and stay calm, and you'll be okay. You're not scaring him. He's fine."

Ruby swallowed hard and nodded, wanting to believe Regina's words, but was still nervous when Regina gave the horse a gentle pat, signaling him to move forward. The horse sped up into a steady trot, but just as Ruby seemed to be getting comfortable, a smile actually spreading over her lips, the loud roar of a truck's engine pierced the quiet scene. Instantly, the horse jolted and bucked, knocking its rider to the ground and galloping off towards the opposite end of the grassy enclosure.

When the queen spun around to find the source of the noise, she wasn't surprised to see David Nolan stepping nonchalantly out of his oversized vehicle.

"David, you son of a bitch!" Regina screamed, running to Ruby's side and dropping on her knees beside her. "Ruby!"

But the girl was unconscious, having fallen head-first.

"Oh, shit. Emma, we've gotta get her to the hospital."

The queen lifted the woman into her arms and carried her to the car, laying her down in the backseat and completely ignoring David as he attempted to ascertain what had happened.

"Just leave it alone, David," Emma hissed. "We're leaving."

With that, the driver slammed her car door, and the blonde followed suit. By the time they reached the hospital, Ruby was awake.

"Hey," Emma cooed, turning in her seat to face the woman who groaned softly.

"Shit, that hurt," Ruby grumbled, rubbing her head and attempting to sit up.

"Lie back," the mayor ordered, looking in her rearview mirror to see what Ruby was attempting to do. "We're taking you to the hospital. You might have a concussion."

"What? No! I'm fine. I just... Ow."

Emma sighed and reached back for the woman's hand and squeezed it tightly. Ruby shut her eyes until they arrived at the hospital. The sheriff and the mayor both helped the other woman inside, each with a strong, supportive arm around her waist to hold her up. In the waiting room, Ruby became groggy, and Emma had to shake her shoulders to keep her awake.

"Hey. Hey. Rubes. Don't fall asleep, okay? We need you awake so the doctors can check you out."

The woman's eyes fluttered open, but she groaned in protest. Regina, sweat forming on her brow, leaned in and pressed her lips to Ruby's temple.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby," she whispered sadly, anxiously stroking the woman's hair out of her face. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't know he was coming, or I would've-"

"Regina, hush," Ruby mumbled. "It's fine. I'm just never getting on another horse, ever, in my entire life."

The queen sighed and dropped her head into her hands, knowing she was probably unable to convince the wolf to change her mind. Emma just reached over and squeezed Regina's shoulder, silently telling her it wasn't her fault.

It was only after the doctor had left the room and given them the all-clear that the mayor found the strength to speak again and pushed through her shame to try to lighten the situation.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," she said softly, kissing Ruby's cheek.

The woman was far more alert then, having nearly recovered from the fall, and her eyes widened at the statement.

"Yeah?" she asked slyly, looking into the woman's dark eyes. "How's that?"

"I'm going to teach you how to ride something else."


	3. Riding Lessons

By the time they reached the mayor's house, the detective was sweating with anticipation, and Emma was grinning. In the bedroom, Regina immediately began to strip and licked her lips, making Ruby's mouth water.

"Undress," the older woman ordered both of them as soon as she was naked.

While she waited, she went to her closet and pulled out a rather surprising object. As soon as the woman saw it, their eyes widened. The strap-on was larger than either of them had expected, and as they stared at the woman and watched her fasten the straps of the device, they were nearly drooling. When she was done, Regina sat on the bed as she watched the two of them finish ridding themselves of their clothing, and soon as they were finished stripping, she beckoned them over.

"Come here, darlings," she cooed, leaning back on the bed and supporting herself with her hands.

They obeyed and approached, then stood awkwardly in front of the mayor, waiting for the next demand.

"Ruby, I want you first, since you had such a horrible experience today. Sit on my lap."

When the woman did as she was told, she was surprised to find that the device rubbed her clit slightly and made her muscles tighten. When Regina reached between Ruby's legs and felt the moisture there, she grinned and looked into her eyes.

"You're wet for me," she said, and the other brunette leaned in and pressed their lips together, sliding her hips forward to create more friction.

As soon as Ruby felt the extra pressure on her clit, she let out a soft moan and shut her eyes. Encouraged by this, Regina gripped her hips and pulled her forward.

"I want you to mount me," Regina told her and eagerly dug her nails into the woman's flesh as she laid herself back on the bed. Then, she looked over at the blonde, who was staring intently, and said, "Emma, come here. Lie next to me and touch yourself."

Nervously, Emma laid on the bed beside her lovers and slipped her fingers between her legs as soon as she saw Ruby raise herself until she was kneeling over Regina.

"Do it, Ruby," Emma breathed, licking her lips.

The woman nodded, biting her lip, and started to lower herself onto the shaft, whimpering as it entered her core.

"'Gina," she moaned as she let herself completely mount the beautiful brunette below her.

"That's it, honey," Regina cooed as soon as the woman began to lift and lower her herself onto the toy. "Keep going."

Emma, who was still staring, began to whimper herself as her pleasure mounted, and it only took a few more heavier thrusts to finish the other brunette. Shortly after, Emma came as well.

Ruby immediately collapsed on top of Regina, with the shaft still inside, and kissed her neck, whispering, "That was amazing."

"That was quick," Regina giggled, and the other two girls found that it was an intoxicating sound that made their hearts race.

Ruby scowled and lifted herself up, saying, "Sorry, asshole. I kind of couldn't help it."

"Hey, don't get upset. I didn't say it was a bad thing. Besides, Emma came right after you."

This made Ruby feel slightly better, and she relaxed against the mayor's body, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"You're beautiful when you come, you know," Regina commented softly, stroking the woman's hair as she looked over at the blonde beside her. "What do you think, Emma?"

The woman nodded with a smile and touched Ruby's shoulder.

"You are," she said.

"You sure that was okay, honey?" Regina asked the other brunette, suddenly looking concerned.

"Uh-huh. It was perfect. I've never used a... Well..."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Not even with Emma?"

"Nope. I think she was scared to hurt me."

With that comment, she winked at Emma, who blushed and nodded her head.

* * *

"I wish Ruby wasn't working," Emma sighed. "I get so bored without her."

"Hey!" Regina snapped. "What about me? Am I not entertaining enough?"

"No! It's not that. It's just that I think we'd have a good time together. We all just get along so well... I don't know how to explain it."

"You're right. I can't explain it either, but..."

"But?"

"But I really like it, even though it short of shocks me and I'm self-conscious about it."

Emma smiled and asked, "So what do you want to do while she's at work?"

"Do you want to go to the stables? I know you never got a lesson."

"Actually, I'd really like that."

"You're not scared?"

"Not really. I just hope I don't get trampled and break my ribs."

"Comet is normally very gentle. Hopefully your stupid father won't show up to startle him again, but I promise, if he does, I'll take care of you. I promise."

Emma smiled at this and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, kissing her lips slowly.

"I love when you kiss me," the blonde sighed happily, pressing their foreheads together.

"And I love doing it."

"You ready to go?" Emma asked with a smile.

The woman nodded and took her hand, gently guiding her out of the house.

"My car or yours?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh, definitely mine. Your car is a dump, darling."

Emma scowled and stomped over to the Mercedes, getting in as soon as Regina unlocked it. By the time they reached the stable, the sheriff was bubbling with excitement.

"Hi, Comet!" she greeted, grinning from ear to ear, stroking the horse's cheek.

"Ready to get on, honey?" Regina asked, squeezing her shoulder.

The sheriff nodded and watched as her lover scooted the stairs closer to the horse.

"Up you go," the brunette said with a smile, gently pushing her forward to encourage her.

Emma climbed up and mounted the horse, suddenly nervous.

When Regina saw the anxious look on her face, she assured her, "Relax, darling. If you're calm, he'll be calm."

With that, Regina grabbed the reins and led the horse out of the stall at a slow pace. Once they were outside, she handed the reins to Emma and smiled at her.

"It's alright, dear."

Regina gently tapped the horse, causing it to walk forward. It sped up slowly as it moved away from the building and circled the pasture. By the time she'd gone around the ring a few times, Emma was smiling. Of course, she wanted to wave at her lover each time she passed, but was too scared to let go of the reins.

After a while, when she grew tired of clenching her thighs to steady herself, she guided the horse closer to Regina and asked, "Help me down, honey?"

The woman nodded with a smile and held out her arms, lifting Emma up and setting her down gently, their bodies close together. Emma's breath caught in her chest, and Regina's did the same. They leaned in at the same time, their lips moving together slowly. As the mayor deepened the kiss, Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and moved in closer.

When the brunette pulled away, she shut her eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, and Emma kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to know something funny?" the blonde asked.

Regina opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"It was Ruby's idea to seduce you," Emma admitted shyly. "I was nervous. I didn't think it would work."

"I couldn't help it, really. You two are so fucking hot together..."

This earned a smile from the sheriff, and she kissed her lips.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Regina asked slowly, earning a nod from Emma.

"That was actually really great. I wish I'd tried that a long time ago.

Regina grinned and rubbed their noses together.

"You were really great."

Emma smiled proudly and pressed her cheek to her lover's.

* * *

That night, Ruby didn't arrive at the mayor's house until well after nine, when the diner was finally empty and pristine. In the living room, she found her lovers cuddled together on the couch and frowned involuntarily.

"Having fun without me, huh?" she asked the two, looking a little dismayed.

"Hey, Rubes. We missed you," Emma said cheerfully, holding out her arms.

Ruby hesitated, but sat beside the blonde and embraced her.

"What about me?" the mayor whined, sticking out her lower lip.

"I didn't know the queen became jealous so easily," Ruby replied with a smirk that the woman didn't appreciate.

"I'd say you're the one who's jealous. You've been agitated since you walked in."

Ruby frowned and looked down, pulling away from Emma, causing the mayor to sigh.

"Come here, brat. Quit pouting."

"You started it!"

"Just come here already, dammit!"

Sticking her own lower lip out, she stood up and sat beside the other brunette, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"We really did miss you, Rubes," the sheriff said, putting a hand on the detective's back.

"That makes me feel a little better, I suppose," the woman said. "So, what did you guys do today?"

"I took Emma riding. She was great, actually."

This, of course, made Ruby's stomach drop with disappointment.

"Good for you, Em," she said, sincere but hesitant. "Sorry I ruined it for you both last time. I'm sure it was much easier without me."

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that. What happened wasn't your fault, and it's not a big deal. Besides, I never got a turn last time. I just wanted to try it is all."

Ruby nodded her head, but kept her gaze down.

"Give me a kiss, would you?" Emma encouraged her. "I've missed your lips."

This brought a smile to Ruby's face as she leaned in and gave in to her lover's request. As soon as Emma pulled away, the brunette turned and kissed Regina.

"I think we should have a repeat performance of last night," Ruby said. "Except this time, Emma should try."

"I... I don't really like being a top. You know that, Ruby. And I'm not sure that I-"

"Come on, Em. Just try it."

"I said no."

Ruby frowned and crossed her arms.

"Be bottom then," Regina suggested brightly, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"I'm nervous. I've never used a toy before, and-"

"I'll be gentle for you. I promise."

Emma couldn't help but smile slightly as she rested her head on Regina's shoulder and felt the woman's hands stroking her hair.

"Alright," she finally said, kissing the woman's neck as Ruby reached out to rub her back.

This caused the other two women to grin and swell with excitement, and, of course, the thought of the scenario aroused them both.

Once they were finally upstairs in the mayor's bedroom, they stripped themselves of clothing, and Ruby and Emma sat on the bed as Regina fastened the buckles of the strap-on around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" the mayor asked softly, approaching Emma slowly. When the woman nodded, she added, "Lay back."

Emma did as she was told, leaning back against the pillows.

Before Regina could settle herself between the blonde's muscular, slightly shaking legs, Ruby leaned in and kissed her lips, saying, "It's gonna be alright."

Emma nodded her head weakly and looked up at Regina, who was now kneeling between her thighs.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked Emma, licking her lips in anticipation.

When the woman nodded again, she slicked the shaft of the toy with lubricant.

"Tell me if this hurts and I'll stop, okay?"

Once more, Emma nodded, and Regina slowly moved her hips forward until the tip of the device was at the blonde's entrance. When she finally entered her, the movement was tender, not rushed, and Emma gasped at the sensation.

"Is this okay?" Regina asked anxiously, watching for any signs of discomfort on the woman's face, which she didn't find.

"Yes," Emma managed to squeak out. "Keep going."

Hearing this excited their lover, who was laying beside them, and the woman began to stroke her most sensitive area as she watched the two. When Regina began to move her hips, Ruby bit her lip.

"Guys," she breathed. "This is so fucking hot."

Regina smiled and didn't stop, but she also didn't quicken her pace, until Emma started to lift her hips, her movements growing more frantic by the minute.

"Hey. Hey. Slow down a little," Regina whispered with a smile, stroking some of her blonde locks out of her face. "Take your time."

The agonizingly slow pace made Emma feel as though she might explode, so she ignored the woman's suggestion and pressed their hips roughly together, until Regina finally matched her thrusts. Eventually, Regina began to gasp and breathe heavily as she brought Emma to her orgasm. Ruby, close behind, also felt her muscles contract as waves of ecstasy crashed over her.

"Was that alright?" Regina asked.

When Emma managed and, "Uh-huh," she smiled and slowly pulled the toy out of her core and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was worried you'd-"

"No, babe. That was great... just like Ruby said."

The blonde looked over and smiled at the other brunette, happy that the woman had made the suggestion and encouraged her to try the new experience, even though she'd been nervous and apprehensive. When she finally sighed happily and shut her eyes, Regina kissed her forehead again, then leaned over to kiss Ruby, who reciprocated eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter was shorter, but I didn't want to force out more writing when I wasn't inspired. Honestly, I'm not sure where to take this now... If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'm open to suggestions, but for now... this story is pretty stuck where it is. Let me know if you guys have some inspiration you want to share! As always, thanks for reading!


	4. Ruby Gets a Turn to Please

“What about you, Gina?” Emma suddenly asked, her eyes fluttering open as she looked back and forth between her queen and her other partner.

 

“What do you mean, dear?”

 

“Don’t you want...”

 

“Don’t you wanna come, baby?” Ruby asked sweetly, kissing Regina’s cheek and stroking some of her sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

 

“I think that was quite enough of an adventure for tonight.  I got to see both of my girls come.  That’s enough for me.”

 

“It’s not enough for me,” Ruby husked, crawling onto the woman’s lap.

 

Regina was still wearing the strap-on, so when Ruby lowered herself, the shaft rubbed against her clit.

 

“Mmm... Babe... I think it’s only fair that we get try it out, too.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened as she watched Ruby slowly rubbing the shaft along her slit as her hands cupped and rubbed Regina’s breasts.  Their queen’s eyes closed slowly as Ruby started to pay closer attention to her nipples, and it wasn’t long before the woman felt the pooling of moisture collect between her legs again.

 

“Em?” Ruby asked, looking over at her lover.  “Don’t you wanna watch me fuck her?  Push into her?  Make her fucking scream?”

 

“R-Ruby...” Regina moaned, lifting her hips slightly, causing even more friction between the other brunette’s legs.

 

“Em?” Ruby pressed.  “C’mon, baby.  Don’t you wanna try, too?”

 

“I... Ruby... I mean... She said no...”

 

“Babe?” Ruby asked, pressing a kiss to Regina’s neck, then drawing a line with her tongue from the nape of it up to her earlobe.

 

She pulled it into her mouth and sucked on it, until her lover was making exasperated noises that were impossible to ignore.

 

“Okay,” Regina finally whimpered.  “Take it off me.”

 

Ruby immediately dismounted the woman’s lap, disappointed at the lack of stimulation, but thrilled to be getting a chance to please her queen.

 

“Em, help me,” Ruby said, starting to undo one side of the straps.

 

Without words, Emma began working on the other side, her fingertips trailing over Regina’s hips.  Together, they pulled the harness down and off of her, then Ruby stood up in front of the bed and stepped into it.

 

“My turn,” she said playfully, tightening the straps until it fit snugly around her.

 

“Rubes, baby...” Emma said softly, reaching out to touch her hip while keeping her other hand on Regina’s.

 

“Yeah, honey?”

 

“Can you get me the... you know... the vibrator?  I kinda of want to try it...”

 

Both brunettes raised their eyebrows and turned to look at Emma.

 

“Sure, babe,” Ruby finally said, after a pause, nodding her head.  “Anything you want.”

 

So, Ruby got the item from the closet.  Emma blushed but took the toy from Ruby when it was handed to her.  At first, she just looked at it as the two brunettes watched for what she was about to do.

 

When Emma made no move to start, just held the object in her shaking hands, Ruby asked, “You want me to start first, baby?”

 

Emma nodded and blushed brighter.

 

Ruby turned back to the other brunette and smiled, reaching down and absently stroking the shaft between her legs.

 

“Do it, Ruby,” Regina whispered, gripping the sheets in anticipation.

 

“You sure you’re okay with this, babe?”

 

When Regina nodded, Ruby smiled and positioned herself between the queen’s legs.  As soon as she began to slip inside the woman’s body, the other brunette gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.  Ruby pushed deeper, then looked over at Emma, who was very nearly drooling at the sight.  The blonde pushed her own toy into her core and slowly moved it in and out, just as Ruby was doing to their lover.  The woman on top looked back and forth between her two lovers, relishing the expressions of ecstasy on their faces.

 

Regina’s breaths became quick and labored as Ruby continued to thrust slowly inside her, and soon, she was writhing on the bed.  She bucked her hips up to meet each one of her lover’s movements.  Finally, when Emma heard the woman begin to whimper and moan, she flicked the switch on her toy to turn it on and cried out as soon as she felt the sensation.  Ruby looked over at her, not stopping her gentle thrusts, and grinned.

 

“You like that, honey?” she asked, reaching over to stroke the blonde’s pale cheek.

 

“Yeah,” Emma breathed, then reached over and took Ruby’s hand with her free one, continuing to move the toy in and out.

 

“Baby,” the brown-eyed beauty whimpered, when Ruby’s movements began to slow.  “Harder.”

 

Nearly unable to contain her own excitement, Ruby obeyed, giving Emma’s hand a squeeze as she heard the blonde begin to moan louder.  The harder and more rapid Ruby’s thrusts grew, the more distressed the queen became, until finally, she reached over and grabbed Emma’s wrist, causing Emma to let go of Ruby’s.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Regina cursed.  “That’s it, babe.  Right there.  Please...”

 

So Ruby didn’t stop, and neither did Emma’s movements, until they were both coming hard.  To Ruby’s surprise, Regina cried out as her walls contracted around the shaft of their toy.

 

“I love you,” she whimpered, now holding on to Ruby’s hand but still gripping Emma’s wrist.

 

“I love you too,” the queen’s lovers said in unison.

 

Emma shut her eyes, pulled the toy out, and relaxed against the pile of pillows behind her, waiting to cool down from the orgasm.

 

Ruby, however, gently continued to push in and out of the queen’s core as she slowly brought her down from her high.  By the time she finally stopped and Regina’s muscles had ceased their contractions, they were all struggling to catch their breath.

 

“That was amazing,” Regina finally managed, breaking the heavy silence between them.

 

Emma nodded her head, saying, “You guys are so fucking hot.”

 

Ruby laughed lightly and softly ran her hand down the queen’s stomach, then turned to Emma.  She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde’s cheek, then her lips.

 

“You’re both perfect,” the green-eyed brunette sighed happily.  “I couldn’t ask for better lovers.”

 

“Nor could I,” the queen replied.

 

Emma nodded her head.

 

“Your turn next time, Emma,” Regina said with a playful smile.

 

The woman blushed and shook her head.

 

“I’d be too nervous.  What if I do it wrong?  What if I’m horrible?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling.  You’re perfect.”

 

“Far from it.”

 

“Enough, Emma,” Ruby cut in.  “Don’t say stuff like that.”

 

Emma bit her lip but nodded her head in understanding, earning another kiss from Ruby, and then one from Regina.

 

“I really want you to try it,” the queen said softly.

 

At first, the blonde hesitated, thinking hard about her answer, but finally decided, “Alright.  Next time, I’ll try.”

 

Both brunettes smiled at this and each squeezed one of Emma’s hands, bringing a matching smile to the woman’s lips.

 

**[LINE BREAK]**

 

The next few days were busy for each of them.  Their schedules never seemed to line up, and at least two of the three lovers were usually working.  One night, though, the mayor and the sheriff found themselves alone.  Emma had eaten at a diner after work, not knowing that the mayor would be home as early as seven o’clock.

 

“Hey, babe,” Emma said as she walked into the living room where Regina was sitting on the couch.  “I’m really sorry, but I ate already.  If I’d known you were gonna be home this early, I would’ve come home earlier and made you something.  I thought you were working late.”

 

“The meeting got canceled, so I figured I’d just do my paperwork here in my office.  Just haven’t quite gotten the motivation to start yet.”

 

“Aww, honey...” the blonde started with a sly grin.  “Don’t do that yucky paperwork.  Hang out with me instead.”

 

“Emma,” the mayor sighed.  “You know I can’t do that.  This stuff has to get done, and I-”

 

Emma sat down beside her and pressed their lips together, causing the queen to fall silent as they kissed.  The brunette tried to pull away, but the sheriff leaned in further and kept their lips connected.

 

“Em,” Regina finally managed.  “I can’t right now.  I’ve got to-”

 

“Babe,” Emma sighed.  “Just shut up and kiss me.”

 

So the mayor crashed their lips together and entwined their tongues.  Soon, their hands were wandering, and Regina found her fingertips brushing against the skin of her lover’s abdomen, beneath her shirt.

 

“Emma,” Regina breathed after a few minutes of temptation.  “I want you.”

 

At first, Emma hesitated, but when the queen lifted her shirt and pulled it off, exposing her black bra, which was covered in lace, she leaned in again.  Regina didn’t stop her hands when they moved over the blonde’s breasts, and the blonde made no move to stop her either.

 

“Let’s go upstairs,” the mayor suggested, looking suddenly eager as passion flashed in her eyes.

 

Again, Emma hesitated, but she was quickly pulled up off the couch by her queen and gently tugged up the stairs.  She found herself unable to protest as the woman pulled off her jeans and let them fall to the floor.  Not knowing how to stop herself, Emma stepped out of her pants and allowed the mayor to remove her bra as well.  It was only when the mayor removed her panties that Emma’s hands began to shake.

 

“I want you,” Regina said again, then opened the drawer of the nightstand on her side of the bed, removing the strap-on they hadn’t used in over a week.  “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“I don’t think we should-”

 

“Emma, please,” the mayor whimpered.  “I need you.”

 

So Emma stepped into the straps and tightened them until the device fit snugly around her waist and stepped slowly forward as Regina lay back on the bed.

 

“Come on, baby,” Regina encouraged her.  “Make love to me.”

 

The blonde crawled onto the bed and positioned herself between the woman’s legs.  When she nodded, the queen grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand and slicked the shaft of the strap-on until she was satisfied.  Then, she beckoned Emma forward, seduction in her eyes.

 

When Emma pushed into her, the queen sighed and shut her eyes.

 

“That’s it, babe,” she breathed.  “Just like that.  A little more.”

 

Emma pushed in deeper, earning a soft cry from her lover.  This encouraged her to move her hips, so she lifted them then moved them closer slowly.  As Regina began to whimper and buck her hips up to meet the blonde’s thrusts, the sheriff’s eyes widened slightly, taking in the look on the face of the woman beneath her, which was displaying the woman’s pleasure.

 

“Come on, Em,” Regina pleaded.  “Harder.”

 

The blonde did as she was told, thrusting harder, her breathing becoming labored and shallow.

 

“Is this okay?” she finally managed to say, in between heavy breaths.

 

“Yeah, honey.  Don’t stop.”

 

Regina grabbed the woman’s hips and pulled them forward, increasing the friction between them and forcing the shaft of the toy deeper inside her.  Emma thought she might be drooling, so she reached up to wipe her own mouth, relieved to find nothing there, but still shocked at just how sexy her lover could be.

 

“More, baby,” the brunette begged.  “Come on, honey.”

 

Even Emma was grunting softly with each thrust, and as she continued, working Regina into a frenzy.  The woman started screaming - so loudly, in fact, they neither of them heard Ruby coming up the stairs, and neither noticed her standing, staring in the doorway.  When Regina finally came, she opened her eyes, and that was when she saw her.

 

“Ruby,” she started, seeing the anger that was clearly in the woman’s face.

 

“Fuck you guys,” Ruby snapped.  “Seriously.  Fuck you both.”

 

Emma called after her as she stormed down the stairs, “Ruby, wait!” but the woman was already gone.

 

“Shit!” the blonde screamed, reaching for the nearest book on the nightstand and throwing it across the room.  “I knew she was going to be pissed!  I knew this was a horrible idea!  We should have fucking waited for her!”

 

“Emma, I’m sorry,” Regina said desperately, sitting up.  “I didn’t mean to upset her.  I just... I wanted you, and I didn’t think I could wait, and I just-”

 

“No,” Emma interrupted her.  “I should have known better.  I should have known that this would hurt her.”

 

“Em, please don’t be upset.  Neither of us meant to-”

 

“Regina, stop.  I knew it was wrong, and we shouldn’t have done it.  We should have waited.”

 

“Emma-”

 

“No.  I’m going to find her,” the blonde announced, opening the drawer of her dresser and pulling out a clean pair of underwear and a new shirt.  Before Regina could protest, she was dressed and hurrying down the stairs.

 

She drove the streets for hours, ignoring Regina’s phone calls and looking everywhere for Ruby, until she finally gave up around three in the morning and pulled over on the side of the road.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” she cursed.  “Fuck!”

 

She screamed as she slammed her fists against the steering wheel.

 

“I’m such an idiot!”

 

It was then that she looked out of the passenger’s side window, seeing nothing but trees.  She’d driven to a more remote area, thinking the woman might have just gone for a walk, or even a jog, but hadn’t seen her anywhere.  It was only then that it occurred to her.

 

“She shifted,” the blonde breathed, staring out at the darkness of the forest.  “No flashlight.  Great.  Guess I’m using my phone.”

 

With that, she turned the car off, got out, locked the doors, and turned on the flashlight on her cellphone.  As soon as she stepped into the woods, she knew she’d probably made a huge mistake and that this was a horrible idea, but she pressed on anyway, determined to find her lover before sunrise.  Even if Ruby was too pissed to talk, Emma was at least dead-set on giving her a genuine apology.

 

Forty minutes passed as Emma seemed to walk in circles, seeing the same few landmarks every few minutes.

 

“Fuck this, man,” Emma muttered.

 

It was then that she heard rustling sound, somewhat in the distance.

 

“Rubes?” she called out.  “Listen, if that’s you... I’m really sorry, and I just-”

 

The sound of growling startled her, and she trailed off.  It was only a few short moments before a furred creature appeared from between the trees.

 

“Ruby,” the sheriff breathed.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

Another growl escaped the throat of the beast, so Emma took a few steps back.  She wasn’t frightened, but she knew better than to provoke her lover when she was like this.

 

“Can we just talk about this?” Emma pleaded.  “Please?”

 

This only earned another growl from the wolf as it too began to back up.

 

When the wolf turned to leave, the blonde cried, “Ruby, please!  I’ve been looking for you all night.  _Please_ just hear me out.”

 

Ruby, in her animal form, turned around to face her lover, unmistakeable anger flashing in her eyes.

 

“I never meant to hurt you.  I made a mistake.  We started kissing and it just... It got out of hand.  I would never hurt you on purpose, Ruby.  I love you.  Please forgive me...”

 

The wolf paused, glaring at the blonde, but suddenly, her form changed, and in a few short seconds, she appeared as a woman, standing in front of her crestfallen lover.

 

“Fuck you, Emma,” Ruby finally said.  “Just... Fuck you.”

 

“I know,” Emma sighed.  “I’m sorry.  I’m a horrible person.  I don’t know what I was thinking.  I mean, I wasn’t thinking.  I just-”

 

“Save it.  You’re pathetic.  You couldn’t even keep it in your fucking pants for a few more hours?  Seriously?”

 

“I made a mistake!” the sheriff cried.  “I just wasn’t thinking.  I would _never_ intentionally hurt you like that.”

 

“I really don’t care if it was intentional or not!  We brought her into this relationship as a couple.  If you wanted to be with her by yourself you should have just fucking said so.”

 

“It’s not like that, Ruby,” Emma sighed.  “Please believe me.  I love you.  I want you to be a part of this.  I fucked up.  I get that.  Just please understand that I didn’t mean to hurt you like I did.”

 

“And what about her?  Did she give a fuck?  Did she even think about me at all?”

 

“Ruby-”

 

“Just forget it, okay?  Go back to your fucking girlfriend and get out of my face.  Stop following me.  Leave me alone.  And don’t fucking call me.”

 

“ _Ruby_ ,” Emma pleaded.  “Please don’t.”

 

“You know what?” Ruby replied.  “I can’t fucking do this anymore.”

 

And with that, the woman shifted back into a wolf and was gone in an instant.


	5. Without Her

By the time Emma got home, it was well past four, but Regina was still awake, rolled onto her side with tears streaming down her cheeks.

When she heard Emma appear in the doorway, she said, "How could I do that to her?"

"It was a mistake," the blonde sighed. "Neither of us meant to hurt her."

"I know," Regina retorted, "but we did."

With another sigh, Emma sat down on the bed beside Regina, gently reached out, and rubbed her back.

"So what happened?" the mayor asked after a few quiet moments. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah..." Emma started, but trailed off.

"Well? What did she say? Is she alright?"

"No. She's not alright. And..."

"And?"

"And she said that she can't do this anymore."

"What?!" Regina said, sitting up abruptly.

"She said she 'can't fucking do this anymore.'"

"But-"

"I know, Gina. I know."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," the blonde sighed. "I really don't know."

Regina fell asleep with Emma's arms wrapped around her, both of them still with tears in their eyes.

In the morning, Emma tried calling Regina's phone, but there was no answer. Not knowing what else she could say, she declined to leave a voice message. Instead, she decided to go to the diner where the woman worked part-time and at least check on her to see how she was doing. As soon as Ruby saw her, though, she disappeared into the back. Even after Emma had ordered a hot chocolate from another waitress, Ruby didn't come back out. The blonde waited as long as she could before her shift at the station was about to start, then finally left the establishment when she realized that there was no way Ruby was going to come back out until she left.

Still, she knew that Ruby was scheduled to work at the station with her later that night, and Emma dreaded the encounter. What if she just ignored her? What if-

"Swan!" Graham snapped, slamming his fist lightly on the sheriff's desk, once she was back at the station. "You hear me?"

"Uh... No. Sorry."

"I said the mayor needs those papers, stat. Hurry up, would you? It's almost five and she wants them by six."

Just then, exactly on time, Ruby appeared in the doorway of the station, her eyes averted as she sat down at her own desk and immediately began working on paperwork. Or maybe she was pretending to work. Either way, she refused to look at Emma. As soon as Graham left, the blonde looked up at the woman and sighed, just quietly enough that the woman couldn't hear her. She knew there was really nothing she could do to change Ruby's mind, and that if the woman was going to come back, it would have to be on her terms, and on her time.

The rest of the hour was awkward, with the two of them not speaking until Emma approached the the brunette with the small pile of paperwork for the mayor, which made sense, given that it was usually Ruby who brought the documents over to the mayor's office.

"Here," the sheriff said softly. "Finished."

"You bring it," the woman said. "I don't want to fucking look at her."

Saying nothing, Emma picked up the paperwork off the woman's desk and left the station, making her way to the mayor's office on her own, her head clouded with doubt and anxiety.

When she opened the door to the mayor's office, the woman looked up quickly and met her gaze.

"I assumed Ruby would be bringing the paperwork, as usual, but I suppose I can see why you thought it was a better idea to bring it yourself."

"Her idea. She refused to take it."

"Oh," the mayor said solemnly, taking the folder and looking down at it. "Where are the expense reports?"

"Last three pages."

" _Three pages?_ " the woman snapped. "Are you joking me?"

"It's all little stuff... It wasn't that much more than last month, really..."

"You were over budget by a grand last month!"

"Well we weren't expecting the water pipes to burst, were we?!"

The mayor held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know things don't always go as planned. I'll try to work it in somewhere else in the budget, alright?"

"It's fine. Thanks."

"Emma..."

"Yeah?"

"How is she?"

"She looks like she hasn't slept. She looks hurt. She's angry."

"I know, but does she look  _okay?_ "

"She's strong, Regina. Even if she never gets over this, she'll be alright. I have the feeling she's not going to forgive us, but I know she'll get through the pain we caused her."

The mayor nodded slowly.

"Good. That's all I care about. That she'll be okay."

"I know."

The two avoided each other's gaze for a while, until Emma finally said, "Alright. Well, I better go. Stuff to do back at the station. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll probably work late. I need to keep my mind off things."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I love you, Em," Regina said slowly.

"Love you too," the blonde replied, then turned and left the office.

Later that night, Regina arrived home first. It was a few more hours before Emma appeared in the bedroom doorway around eleven.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm sorry about the budget. I know we were over."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Thank you, Regina..."

"Come here."

Emma stepped closer.

"No, come here," Regina said again, this time patting the space on the bed beside her.

When Emma removed her clothes and slid under the covers beside her lover, the brunette rolled over to face her.

"I'm sorry I ruined this," the mayor sighed.

"To be fair, we both did it, not just one of us."

"I know, but I started it, and-"

"Don't think like that. We both have to take responsibility for it. It wasn't all you."

Regina sighed again and rested her head on Emma's bare chest.

"I just want to put this back together. I just want her to come back to us. It's not the same without her."

"I know, babe," Emma said softly. "I know."

They still had each other, but as Regina said, it wasn't the same without Ruby. The nights were lonely, and the bed was definitely colder. Usually, Ruby slept in the middle, since her wolf blood made her body warmer than most. Without her, Emma woke up shivering in the night, even though it wasn't necessary cold. She was simply used to the warmth of Ruby's body pressed against her side, and there was a physical ache inside her without that presence.

The nights went on like that for weeks, until one night, Emma woke with a start to the feeling of something touching her feet. Instantly, she sat up and flicked on the light on the bedside table, waking Regina as well.

"Oh, my God," Emma breathed quietly, looking over at Regina, then back at the large wolf stretched out at the bottom of the bed. "Ruby..."

Not wanting to wake her, but unable to stop themselves, they each reached out and stroked her fur softly. The sound that escaped the wolf was a soft growl, almost a purr, but she didn't seem distressed. She stretched and parted her toes, but didn't wake. Emma climbed out from under the covers, then laid out the other way, until her head was resting on the creature's side. When Regina did the same, the blonde couldn't help but smile.

In the morning, though, when they woke, Ruby was gone.

They looked at each other in surprise, trying to determine if they'd dreamed it or not. At least, until they heard the sound of someone moving dishes around downstairs. Before either of them could get up, though, they heard footsteps coming up the staircase and walking down the hallway. Ruby, in her human form, appeared in the doorway, holding a tray of eggs, toast, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Ruby," Emma said, unable to keep herself from staring.

Of course, Regina was staring too, but she found herself, for once, without words.

"I love you guys," Ruby sighed, setting the tray down on the nightstand on Emma's side of the bed.

Ruby say down on the spot where she'd been sleeping the night before.

"We love you too," Emma said quickly.

She was unsure of what else she could say or do without upsetting the woman, so she went silent and waited for Ruby to speak.

"Hug me, idiots," she finally blurted out, causing both other women to throw their arms around her and squeeze tightly.

"Well, jeez. Don't break me," Ruby joked, laughing lightly as she kissed Emma's temple first, then Regina's.

They loosened their grip but didn't let go, and neither did Ruby.

The detective rested her head between them, half on Regina's shoulder and half on Emma's.

Finally, Emma pulled away and looked at the woman between them.

"I didn't think you'd come back."

"Neither did I."

"What changed your mind?"

"For the first time, when I slept, I was cold."

"So you're using us for body heat?" Emma said, gaping.

"No, dork. But I've never been cold before, and now I know it's because something was missing. And that something was you two."

The blonde smiled and hugged the woman again, squeezing a little less tightly that time. This earned a smile from the two brunettes, which put Emma at ease.

"I'm so happy you're home," Regina said, managing to speak up. "We can't do this without you."

"I need to know something," Ruby said, her face suddenly serious, "and I need you to be honest."

"Of course," they both said, their speech pressured.

"If I do this... If I really come back... Can you promise that you won't make love without me?"

"Yes," they blurted out, desperate for her to believe them.

"We swear," Emma said quickly.

"We promise," Regina chimed in.

"Then I won't leave you," Ruby told them. "Not ever."

The three woman smiled and embraced once again, this time holding the hug for longer.

"Let us make love to you," Emma said suddenly, looking up.

Ruby raised her head, saying, "Huh?"

"We missed you. Let us make love to you."

"Now? But I just showered..."

Regina leaned in and kissed the woman's neck as Emma slid her hands up and down Ruby's sides.

"Come on, Detective," the blonde husked. "We want you."

Ruby smirked at that, looking back and forth between them, then saying, "Alright, Sheriff... Mayor. Make me come."

Neither of them needed telling twice, so they worked together to remove their lover's clothes, and when they were gone, they pulled her down onto the bed between them. When Regina got out of the bed and knelt down in front of it, pulling Ruby to the edge and spreading her legs, Emma straddled the woman's hips and squeezed her breasts. She could feel her lover's heart racing, and as Regina's tongue darted out and slipped between Ruby's folds, the woman began to moan. This, of course, encouraged Emma to continue, but she also took that as her cue to move closer, and as soon as she leaned in, she began to suck on the skin at the nape of Ruby's neck, making her moans even louder.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Emma teased, her voice whispering in the woman's ear before she went back to giving attention to Ruby's neck.

"Yeah," the detective moaned, holding on to Emma's arms as she began to squirm beneath her when Regina's tongue became more bold.

The brunette between Ruby's legs was relentless, and neither her or Emma stopped until she was screaming through her orgasm. As the waves of pleasure slowed, Regina continued to use her tongue to earn a few more breathy moans from her lover. By that time, Emma had moved her lips to Ruby's nipple and was using her teeth to make the woman cry out. Only when she was completely spent did either of them pull away. When Emma turned to look at Regina, the woman was licking the result of Ruby's orgasm off her lips.

"Fuck," Ruby sighed. "I missed that."

"And we missed you," Regina told her, stroking her arm as she smiled at the brunette in the bed.


	6. To Please You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. I know I said this was done (twice), but I can't stop writing it. So here you go: a chapter in which Ruby is brutally, sexually tortured by her doting lovers :P

Slowly, their relationship mended. Over time, Ruby became more trusting. There was no look of anxiety in her eyes when she came home to find them together on the couch. There was faded jealousy of their alone time together, but as time passed, it eased, and she grew more confident in their relationship. Their love, she realized, was unwavering.

"Hey," she said one night, looking a little sullen as she walked into the living room after hanging up her jacket.

"What's the matter, babe?" Emma asked quickly, seeing the melancholy expression in her face.

"Did something happen?" Regina chimed in, gently pulling out of the blonde's embrace and sitting up straight.

"I had to put a dog down today. He was rabid and going after people. He bit a little girl, and she's in the hospital now." The detective's eyes dropped the floor as she added, "I feel like a horrible person."

"Oh, baby," the sheriff sighed, standing up and wrapping her arms around the brunette, whose eyes were beginning to water. "You did what you had to. You were protecting people."

"I know, but I-"

"Come sit down."

Ruby hesitated as Emma started to tug her arm, but gave in and sat between her lovers on the couch. When Regina wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulders, she began to cry. Both of them whispered comforting words in her ears, kissing her cheek. Slowly, her tears stopped, but the two continued to pepper her cheeks with light, chaste kisses. At least, until the blonde began to notice the smell radiating from her lover's body. She was wearing Emma's favorite perfume, and it was one that never failed to arouse her and heighten her senses.

"Ruby..." she whispered slowly. "You're wearing..."

Regina looked confused, but the detective knew exactly what the woman had meant, even though she hadn't finished the thought. It earned a small, sly smile from the brunette, who turned her head to face the blonde as she looked into bright green eyes.

"I am," Ruby whispered back. "I know you both love it."

Realizing what they were talking about, the mayor nodded her head with a smile and stroked one finger from the spot just behind her lover's ear down to the base of her neck.

"It does smell good," she commented. "And you know what it does to Emma."

The wolf nodded.

"You do like it, right Em?" she teased. "I could take all my clothes off and get in the shower if you don't."

Though Emma was, in fact, intoxicated by the smell, the image of her lover naked with water pouring over her bare skin sent a tingle down her spine. She was too distracted to respond, so Ruby grabbed her chin, pulled her forward, and caught her lips in a deep, slow kiss. It lasted for quite some time before Regina put her hand on the detective's thigh, telling her silently that it was her turn.

After breaking the kiss, Ruby asked playfully, "You sure you both like it?" and grinned at the mayor, who nodded her head enthusiastically as her mouth began to water.

When Ruby began to lean in, the mayor dropped her lips to the base of the woman's neck and kissed her there, then ran her tongue up her skin until it reached her jaw line. The detective shivered in response, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I guess you do," she managed to chuckle, then tilted the woman's chin up until their lips connected.

"And you like it when I use my tongue," Regina shot back, once the kiss had been broken.

"Perhaps."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, saying, "Don't lie, Rubes. We know what you like." When the wolf rolled her eyes, pretending to look skeptical, the blonde told her, "And we know what makes you come."

Ruby's face began to grow warm as Emma's hand slid over her thigh and between her legs. When the woman slid three fingers down over the seam of the crotch her work pants, she shivered again.

"Emma..."

But the blonde just squeezed her lover's thigh and smiled wickedly as their other lover followed suit and repeated the action again. The friction it caused between the detective's legs made her shake. The first kiss on her neck had been enough to get her going, but the feeling of fabric rubbing against her clit made all the heat in her body coil in her stomach and spread over her abdomen. Seeing the look of distressed pleasure on the woman's face - she was trying hard  _not_ to be aroused - Regina repeated the action, and Emma did the same.

"Guys..." Ruby breathed. "Don't do that."

"Why not, baby?" Emma cooed in her ear, then dropped her lips to Ruby's neck as she ignored the woman's request and made the movement again, this time causing her lover's hips to lift in response.

Even if Ruby was trying hard to keep control, to stay calm, her body was reacting on its own, and it wasn't a fight she could win. She wasn't about to give up, though, so she squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip, pushing their hands away. Still, regardless of how she was feeling when she'd arrived at their home, she was feeling better now, though certainly frustrated by her own lack of power in the situation.

"Aww, honey," the dark-eyed brunette whined. "Don't be like that."

"You two are insatiable," Ruby told them shortly, pushing them away once more as their hands touched her thighs again.

"Can't handle it?" Emma teased.

Ruby's eyes shot open as she spat back, "Excuse me?"

"She asked if you could handle it," Regina cut in with a smirk. "Perhaps you can't?"

"Of course I can! I simply don't want-"

"The goose bumps on your arms and your tensed muscles say you do want to."

"I..."

"So which is it?"

Emma laughed again as her lover failed to answer, then looked at the mayor.

"I don't think she can handle it."

"Nope," the woman agreed. "I don't think she can sit here and let us touch her without coming. I don't think she can fight it. I also don't think she can keep up with our  _insatiable_ appetites."

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. "That's bullshit! When have I ever copped out before?"

"You're copping out now," the blonde pointed out with a sly smile.

"No, I'm not! I can do it!"

"Do what, exactly?" Regina asked, playfully kissing the shell of Ruby's ear.

"I can keep myself from coming."

"No, you can't," Emma said, bursting out laughing.

"Fuck off!"

"You can't. I  _know_ we can make you come, even if you're trying not to."

"No, you can't!"

"How do you know, if you've never tried to resist us? Your body's not gonna let you stop. Not when we know how to touch you as well as we do."

Ruby scowled at them and slapped their hands away, saying, "Fuck off. I'm not playing."

"See?" Emma laughed. "She can't do it."

"You might as well just give in now and let us fuck you, dear," the mayor told her lover.

"Nope," the wolf said defiantly. "I appreciate your offer of mind-blowing sex, but respectfully decline."

"Okay. That's fine," Emma told her. "But why?"

"Because I'm mad at you two for picking on me!"

"Aww! Baby. That's so cute."

"Fuck  _off!_ "

Her lovers laughed at this, each putting a hand on her shoulders. She broke away immediately, standing up off the couch and stomping away into the kitchen. After making herself dinner - the other two had already eaten, since it was late when Ruby got home from work - the detective wandered back into the kitchen quietly and sat down in the recliner, leaned back, and put her feet up as she scowled at the wall, trying to look serious.

"C'mon, babe," Emma said softly, standing up and walking over to the chair her lover was in. "Don't be mad."

When Ruby said nothing and simply kept her brow furrowed and her expression stoney, Emma leaned in, braced herself with one hand on the back of the chair, and placed a slow, wet kiss on the woman's neck. At first, the brunette didn't react, but when her lover nipped at her skin, she let out a surprised whimper and gripped the arms of the chair, her body tensing.

"Don't be grumpy, darling," Regina said, walking over and standing on the other side of the chair as she leaned in and did the same as their other lover. "We just wanna make you feel good. Just trying to have a little fun with you is all."

Though Ruby did her best to pretend to be angry, it faded when their tongues darted out in unison and drew small lines on her skin.

"D-Don't," she stuttered. "I'm mad."

"No, you're not," the mayor whispered. "You're horny."

"You want us," the blonde joined in, then continued to kiss, nip, and suck the base of her lover's neck.

"I..." the detective tried, but as the sheriff and the mayor began to rub their hands over her legs again, the words faded away, and her thighs began to quiver.

"If you say you really want us to stop, we will," the other brunette told her. "Now's your chance."

But as she was speaking, her fingers were rubbing the fabric over Ruby's clit, creating delicious friction the wolf could not deny herself. Emma smiled and put her hand on top of Regina's, pressing her fingers harder against the crotch of the woman's pants.

"Guys," Ruby breathed, letting her head fall back against the chair. "Alright. I'll take the dare. I'll play. I want to try."

"Aww," Emma giggled. "She thinks she can win!"

 _I have to,_ Ruby was thinking,  _or I'm going to be so embarrassed I could die._

Regina was grinning as they continued to rub her lover in exactly the right place, with exactly the right amount of pressure.

"Ah, fuck," the detective groaned, keeping her eyes shut. "This is gonna be hard."

"Good thing you don't have a cock, right?" the blonde joked, kissing the brunette's warm cheek. "Then you'd  _really_ be hard."

The mayor laughed at this and kissed Ruby's other cheek, then pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. Once she pulled away, Emma used her free hand to grab the woman's chin and kiss her briefly before turning her attention back to their lover, who was now squirming in the chair.

After a while, when it looked like Ruby was about to scream with frustration, Regina stopped their movements and suggested, "Maybe we should try something easier first."

Looking curious, Emma tilted her head and asked, "Like what?"

"I think we should try making love in front of her... and we should see if she can resist touching herself, or us, until we finish."

The detective groaned as she opened her eyes and saw the wicked grins of the sheriff and mayor's faces. She wasn't so sure that this was an easier task, but she certainly couldn't back down now. Not when they were so eager to embarrass her.

"Fine," she spat. "Let's see what you can do."

Upstairs, Emma and Regina took turns removing articles of each other's clothing, making sure to leave their lover full dressed in her constricting work uniform.

"You have to keep your clothes on," Regina told her firmly.

"Even the tie?" Ruby whined.

Regina nodded, then reached down and freed the blonde's breasts from her bra. Emma did the same before her lover then slid her silk panties down past her thighs, making the other brunette groan at the sight. As soon as she saw Regina's tiny black thong drop to the floor, Ruby knew she was in trouble.

"Kneel on the bed," the mayor ordered the detective, who obeyed reluctantly. Then, turning to Emma with a playful grin, she said, "Let's give her a show."

"Do you wanna use the strap-on?"

Regina replied, "Absolutely. Ruby  _loves_ that," before flashing a smirk at the other brunette, who was staring.

"Who gets to use it?"

"Me."

With a nod, Emma replied, "Alright," and laid back on the bad, propping herself up with her elbows.

Once Regina had slowly slipped into the toy and tightened the straps, she crawled between the blonde's legs and began to stroke the woman's thighs. The sheriff's breathing quickly began to hitch when her lover dragged her nails lightly down the inside of her thighs all the way down to her knees. When the mayor grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and handed it to Emma, she knew what to do. Ruby's mouth watered as Emma began to sensually rub the shaft of the toy, using her thumb to play with the head of it, as though it were an actual organ.

"Babe," Regina hummed softly. "That's so fucking hot."

With a grin, Emma lubed the shaft to its base, being sure to be generous with the substance. She spread her legs wide, so Ruby could see everything, and began to rub the lubricant over her own parts, sliding her fingers over her slit, up and down a few times, making sure to rub her clit just enough to make her own muscles tense. The wolf was nearly drooling.

"You like that, Rubes?" Emma asked with a grin, looking over at the woman beside her and seeing the expression of horror and undeniable arousal on her face.

Ruby muttered, "Shut up," but when Emma raised a threatening eyebrow, she nodded her head and confessed, "Yeah. I like it when you touch yourself."

"Unfortunately," Regina cut in, her voice suddenly dark and stern, "she's done with that. It's my turn." She gripped the toy in her fist and moved it up and down the shaft, soaking her hand in the lubricant. Then, she turned her attention to Emma, who was already sweating with anticipation, and slid two fingers inside her, spreading them and stretching her core.

"You're  _so_ ready, Em," Regina cooed, shooting Ruby a wicked glance of satisfaction as the woman dug her nails painfully into her own thighs to keep her hands from touching herself.

"Give it to me, baby," Emma husked. "Let's drive her mad with wanting us."

Slower than the sheriff had expected, the mayor pushed the shaft into her sex, making her let out a low moan as it went deeper.

"Yeah, honey," the brunette cooed. "You know how much Ruby likes it when you moan while we're fucking you."

To Emma's surprise, as the woman topping her pulled her hips back, the thick, lengthy toy slipped all the way out with a wet pop.

"What are you doing?" the blonde whined, reaching around Regina's back and trying to pull her closer.

Regina was just as strong, though, regardless of her petite size, and was able to hold back as she explained, "I'm making her watch me enter you over and over again."

"That's not  _fair,_ " Emma pouted. "You're supposed to be torturing her, not me."

"Unfortunately, this requires torturing both of you."

With that, the mayor pushed back in -  _slowly_ \- and only half way. Each time she pulled out or entered her again, the sheriff moaned, gripping the sheets tightly in her fists.

Ruby was nearly crying with want as she screamed inside.  _Oh, God. Fuck. God... I can't... I can't._ But she held back, keeping her nails buried in the fabric of her work pants that covered her toned, muscular thighs. Watching Regina enter her lover over and over again was torture. All she wanted was to reach out and touch them. To pinch Emma's nipples and rub Regina's clit. To touch herself. To  _come_.

"Regina,  _stop,_ " Emma finally gasped. "I can't. Fucking  _stay in me._ "

"I'm sorry, baby," Regina said in a whisper, just loud enough to their other lover to hear as she leaned in until their breasts were pressed together and her lips were warm against Emma's ear. "Ruby thinks she can keep herself from coming, but we're gonna prove her wrong. You've gotta make it last, okay?"

"I  _can't,_ " the blonde moaned as her lover slid back in, easier this time, as her fluids made the movement almost easy, even though she was tight and the shaft was nearly too large for her to handle.

When the mayor stroked her cheek, ignored her pleas, and began to pull away, Emma desperately hooked her legs around Regina's and grabbed her hips, jerking her forward until the toy was plunged deep inside her, buried to the hilt for the first time.

"Oh, FUCK!" Emma screamed, feeling completely full at last. " _Yes!_ "

But Regina grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, then quickly slipped back out. When she looked over at Ruby to watch her reaction, the woman was covering her eyes.

"Hey!" the mayor snapped. "You have to fucking  _watch_ , Ruby. That's the whole point. Or is it too much for you already?"

Ruby let out what sounded like a low growl as her eyes snapped open and scowled at her, sitting back on her legs and nailing her hands to her thighs once again.

"If you can't handle it-" Regina started, but was quickly cut off.

"Shut up! Just fucking do it already! She's dying!"

"REGINA!" Emma shouted. "Fuck me  _now!_ I don't care if she wins!"

"I'm sorry," Regina told her, "but I do."

Pinning Emma's wrists to the bed, Regina pushed back into her core, this time only half way again, then pulled out as Emma began to scream with every slow, aching thrust.

"I swear to God!" the blonde cried. "Ruby! Tell her to just  _fuck me!_ "

"Regina!" the wolf shouted. "Stop playing around!"

"Why?" the woman snapped. "Because you can't handle it?"

"Because  _she_ can't handle it!"

"Yes, she can." With that, she turned her attention back to Emma, who was writhing beneath her, and said, "Can't you, darling?"

Groaning, Emma replied, "Yes. Yes, I can't handle it. Just  _do it_ already!"

With a bright, confident smile, Regina pushed the toy back into her lover, this time working up a steady rhythm and plunging in deeper than before.

"Oh,  _God,_ Regina.  _Yes_."

"Oh, fuck," Ruby whined, watching as the blonde lifted her hips to meet every thrust. "Guys...  _Fuck_."

"C'mon, Ruby," Regina cooed. "Don't you want to touch her?"

Nodding desperately, the brunette replied, "And you..."

With a sly smile, the mayor said, "Come here then."

"No!"

"At least come over here and watch closer."

Unbelievably tempted, Ruby gave in to the invitation and knelt down right beside them on the bed, her thighs nearly touching them.

"Don't touch," Regina reminded her sharply, then turned back to the woman beneath her and pushed back in again, causing the woman to cry out.

Again, she worked up a rhythm, but now she was thrusting deeper each time, until finally, it was in her completely, and Emma was screaming again with every heavy movement of her lover's skilled hips.

"Fuck, Regina..." Emma said breathlessly in a high-pitched whine. "I'm gonna... I'm...  _Fuck._ "

"Don't you love the way she screams when she's fucked, Ruby?" the mayor asked her lover, pulling Emma's hips up to meet her each time she rocked hers forward and plunged in again.

Emma was shaking, squirming, crying, squeezing her eyes shut, begging.

"Please. Please, please, please."

"Don't you love when she begs?"

"FUCK!" Ruby screamed, falling back into a sitting position and unzipping her pants.

As she watched her lovers fuck, she finally gave into her longing and shoved her hand beneath the fabric of her underwear, rubbing herself hard and fast. Regina laughed triumphantly, full and bright, and slammed into the blonde, increasing her pace and force to match Ruby's. Finally, she reached down and began to rub Emma's clit in circles. The blonde looked over at Ruby, who was gasping and desperately trying to reach her climax, which was enough to push the sheriff over the edge.

"Regina, don't stop," she whimpered. "I'm gonna come."

"Yeah, baby," Regina cooed, thrusting harder. "Come for me."

Of course, given the short amount of time she'd been trying, Ruby hadn't finished when Emma came, screaming their names. As soon as she felt the woman's muscles relax completely, Regina pulled the shaft out of her core with a smile and turned to her other lover, who looked as though she also might cry.

"Come here, baby girl," she cooed. "Let me take care of you."

"Oh, God," Ruby gasped. "Please.  _Please,_ guys. Fuck me."

Still not having caught her breath, Emma sat up and shoved Regina down on the bed. The detective gasped as the sheriff began to tear off her uniform. Once she was undressed, she pushed Ruby forward. The woman took the hint and straddled Regina's lap, allowing the shaft of the toy to rub her swollen clit. A moment later, the detective felt the sheriff's breasts pressed against her back, and the woman's fingertips twisting her nipples.

"Emma!" she cried, gasping at the sharp sensation.

The blonde lifted Ruby's hips until she was kneeling, then gently pushed her forward again until she was hovering over the large toy.

"Go on, darling," Regina coaxed her, until sweat dripped from the woman's forehead and she began to lower herself onto the shaft beneath her. When she cried out, the mayor softly encouraged her by saying, "That's it, baby. Come on."

As she lowered herself onto the length of the toy, sinking down onto it slowly, the pleasure of being filled burst through her like a gunshot. Emma wasted no time squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples with one hand while her other slipped down to her clit. Then, Regina began to lift her hips and hold onto Ruby's firmly, rocking the brunette forward with each movement.

Feeling the toy sliding inside her, the wolf gasped - nearly howled - with pleasure and ground her hips down in small gyrating circles.

"God, Ruby," Regina breathed. "That's it, honey. Keep going."

"Don't stop, Rubes," the sheriff urged her, breath hot on her ear as she pressed their bodies together, pinching her nipple harder than before and rubbing circles over her swollen nub in time with their movements. "Don't stop, even when you come."

Ruby whined louder at the words, loving the sensual, husky sound of Emma's voice, that she only used to arouse her. She was bursting at the seems when Regina's nails drew painful lines down her sides, drawing blood. She screamed when she felt it, her body shaking, but this only hurried her orgasm further, and it shocked her body soon after that, with three more quivering rolls of her hips. Her body clenched around the toy as she cried out, but Regina didn't stop her movements, and neither did Emma. They continued even after Ruby looked as though she might collapse and fell forward until she was laying on top of the brunette, with the toy still buried deep inside her. It slipped out slightly when she changed positions, but when the dark-eyed beauty started to rock her hips up again, she found that it was hitting a different spot entirely.

Emma's hands pulled away to grope her ass, and when Ruby groaned at the sensation, the blonde slapped her skin until it was red. Slowly recovering, the brunette on top braced herself with her palms, allowed Regina's nails to rake down her back, and continued to gyrate her hips in time with the woman's slowing thrusts. When Emma slapped her again, she began to feel the waves of another orgasm, and her movements became more frantic.

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck, guys," Ruby gasped. "I'm... FUCK!" Her muscles clenched around the shaft of the toy again, this time harder than before, as she she began to scream, "Guys, fuck...  _I'm coming_."

As she cried out a few more times, Emma bent over her and placed a few wet, tender kisses up and down her back, then over her shoulders. She used her hands to move Ruby's hips forward a few more times, finding that the woman had lost the strength to do so herself as she was blinded by her climax. This drew her orgasm out further, until finally, she collapsed on top of the mayor, breathless and spent.

"You lose," Emma teased at last, peppering a few more kisses over her shoulders before pulling her hair away from her neck and kissing the skin there.

"D-Don't," Ruby stuttered. "I can't... can't take anymore..."

"Good," Regina said happily. "All we wanted was to please you, darling."


	7. We Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I'd be able to come back to this. I kept trying, and nothing really wanted to happen. Inspiration struck, though, so here it is! Hopefully it's alright and you guys all enjoy the read. There's another chapter just about ready to go after this one, and then I'll try to work on another. I enjoyed writing this piece too much to give up on it!

Once they were all showered and ready for bed, Regina leaned back against the headboard and picked up the newspaper and the writing utensil on the nightstand.

"You and your crossword puzzles," Emma chuckled, taking the pen away. "You should sleep."

"So should you," the mayor shot back, grabbing the pen from her hands.

Ruby yawned and rubbed her eyes, but continued to kneel at the foot of the bed until Emma settled into her spot beside Regina. Once Emma was comfortable and leaning into Regina as she opened her book, the wolf flopped over them, draping herself over their legs on top of the covers. They both looked at her, wearing contented smiles, as her breaths began deep and slow.

"Such a puppy," Emma whispered, earning a soft chuckle from the lover beside her.

"We really wore her out tonight."

"Mhmm."

"Think she's alright, though? We were pretty rough on her."

"And  _you_ were pretty rough on  _me._ Bitch."

Regina covered her own mouth, muffling the sound of her laughter, and Emma scowled at her.

"I'm not gonna forget that, you know."

"Oh, yeah? And how will you punish me for it?"

"Ruby and I will think of something wicked, I assure you."

"Fine by me. I enjoy a little punishment."

Grinning, the mayor turned her attention back to the crossword puzzle in her lap and began to ignore the sheriff's quiet ramblings as she mumbled to herself about what she was reading. Eventually, the two had to wake the sleeping woman draped over their thighs in order to scoot down under the covers, and she whimpered - just like a puppy - when they nudged her awake.

"Nuh-uh," she muttered. "Warm. Don't wanna move."

"Get under the covers, goober," Emma giggled. "Come here and cuddle me."

That was enough of an invitation to motivate Ruby to change her position, and she crawled under the covers between them, smiling as they each curled around her and rested their heads on her bare chest.

"Love you," the wolf muttered to both of them, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Goodnight, baby," Regina whispered. "Love you both."

"Love you too," Emma told them with a sleepy nod.

* * *

"Guys!" Emma cried the next morning, sitting up and shaking their shoulders to wake them. "Guys!"

"What?! What?!" Ruby cried, startled away by Emma's near-shouting.

"What is it, love?" Regina asked, rubbing her eyes.

Emma clapped happily, then pointed out the window and announced, "It's beautiful outside! Let's go swimming!"

"What?" the mayor groaned. "You woke us up to tell us that it's beautiful outside?"

"No," the blonde corrected her. "I woke you up to tell you I wanna go swimming!"

"God, you're such a child."

The brunettes rolled their eyes, and Ruby slapped the sheriff's shoulder playfully.

"Come on!" Emma whined. "It's the first day we've had off together in forever.  _Please,_ take me swimming?"

"Ugh. Alright," Regina conceded. "If it'll get you to stop whining.  _And_  if you make us coffee."

The sheriff quickly shouted, "Done deal!" and bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

Groaning as they rolled out of bed, the detective and the mayor rolled out of the bed and struggled to collect themselves. Eventually, they ended up downstairs, where their lover served them both coffee.

"Pancakes anybody?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"Too early for this shit," Ruby grumbled.

They all ate anyway, even though the brunettes were grumpy and reluctant to wake up. Once they were all dressed, Emma grabbed both of their hands and dragged them out the door and started to push them into her yellow bug. Regina was the first to protest, gripping the frame of the passenger's side door.

"Excuse me," she shot. "We are  _not_ taking your car."

"Um... Yeah, Em..." the wolf agreed gently. "Maybe we should take Regina's. More room?"

"I'm driving," Regina announced, quickly unlocking her car and slipping into the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Ruby cried.

"Goddammit, you guys! Fuck this shit!"

The younger brunette quickly told her, "Shut up and get in the back, slow poke!" and Emma obliged, suddenly grumpy as well. When they reached the water, though, she immediately cheered up and tore her shorts and tank top off, revealing a bright red two-piece.

"Come on! The water's great!" she cried, charging deeper into the water.

With a sigh, Ruby stepped towards the water, then winced as soon as she felt the cold around her ankles.

"God DAMMIT, Emma! This is SO not what 'great' means!"

"I'm not getting in," Regina grumbled, crossing her arms and watching the two stand in the water.

"Oh, yes you are," the blonde told her, running at her and lifting her into her arms. "Ruby, catch her!"

With that, Emma charged back into the water and tossed the woman just out of Ruby's reach, and she crashed into the cold darkness with a splash.

"I HATE YOU!" the woman screamed. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Ruby burst out laughing and pushed the older brunette back into the water, earning another scream from Regina when she resurfaced. Then, slowly, the younger women gently tugged on her arms and pulled her back into the shallow water.

"Come here," the detective said softly, gripping the mayor's thighs and moving her closer until the woman was straddling her lap. "Just quit whining and sit on my lap."

Emma smiled as Regina reluctantly went silent and steadied herself on her lover's lap. The blonde put her hands on the mayor's shoulders and massaged them gently with skilled movements, causing her to shut her eyes and sigh softly.

"It's not so bad, is it, baby?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Shut up," Regina growled, "before I strangle you."

Her two lovers laughed at this and leaned in, each kissing one side of her neck, causing her to suck in a shaking breath.

"Don't fucking tease me," she hissed. "I fucking-"

Emma whispered, "Hush," and kissed her neck again, a little harder, earning a soft moan from her lover.

"That's it, honey," the wolf said softly. "Just relax."

Five minutes later, Regina was begging to get out of the water, but Ruby had adjusted to the temperature, and Emma was still enjoying herself immensely. Therefore, she remained sandwiched between them, unable to move, as the women splashed her with water and kissed her in between each torturous wave they created. When they finally got out of the water, the blonde was beaming, and even Regina's scowl had faded (although she certainly wasn't smiling).

"Don't be such a grump, Gina," Emma ordered her. "It wasn't that bad, and you know it."

"Whatever."

Ruby laughed at this as she dried herself with a towel, then leaned in and kissed the mayor's cheek.

"I love you guys," the sheriff told them cheerfully. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Yeah, yeah," the younger brunette replied, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Just get in the car, punk."

Back at the house, Ruby immediately collapsed on the couch, her eyes shutting as soon as her head hit the small throw pillow.

"Aww," Emma cooed. "Our little pup is sleepy!"

Finally, Regina smiled. They positioned themselves on either side of the couch, with Ruby's head on Regina's lap and her legs draped over Emma's. After a while, they all fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Regina woke in their bed to the sound of her phone's ringtone, which also startled her lovers awake.

"Who the fuck is calling you at six in the morning?" Ruby groaned, covering her face with her pillow.

"Work. Shh." Answering the phone, she said, "Mayor Mills speaking." Pause. "What? Um... Okay. I don't really see why that's necessary, but I suppose I could, if it's only for three nights. Yeah. Thanks. I'll see you at the board meeting tonight."

"What was that about?" Emma asked sleepily, rolling toward the dark-eyed brunette and draping her arm over the woman's waist.

"They want me to go to a conference in Boston. I'll only have to stay a few nights."

"But... Why?"

"I don't know. I guess to network with people we can apply to get government grants from."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Me either," Ruby chimed in, finally sitting up and putting her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Do you have to?"

"Guys," the woman sighed. "It's only a few nights. You'll be fine."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you next to me," Emma told her pathetically.

"Oh, honey... I'll be back soon."

"When do you leave?" Ruby asked anxiously, her eyes filled with sadness.

"This weekend."

"But, Gina..."

"Come on, guys. Don't be like that. It'll be good for the town. If we can get some grants, we could-"

"I don't care. We're going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, my darlings."

* * *

After a painful goodbye on Friday morning, Regina's lovers didn't hear from her until around nine that evening when she called Emma's phone. When the blonde answered, she put the call on speakerphone.

"Hey, guys," the older brunette said into the phone. "How are you?"

"You sound exhausted," Emma said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Long day. No big deal."

"Did they at least feed you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Regina laughed. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Wish you were here," Ruby sighed.

"You are such a puppy."

"Hey, shut up! I just love you, okay? I can't help but miss you when you're gone. And I'm not used to being without you. It hurts..."

"Oh, Ruby... Sweetheart..."

"I miss you too," the blonde added.

"I'll be home soon."

"Not soon enough."

With a heavy sigh, Regina confessed, "I want to come home. This really isn't my thing."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay. It doesn't help that hearing your voices makes me even more horny than I already have been all fucking day."

"Uh... What?" Ruby asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"I've been thinking about fucking you two in my hotel room all day. It's really nice here, and..."

After exchanging a knowing look with the brunette sitting beside her on the bed, Emma's voice lowered slightly as she said, "You miss us, babe?"

"Yes..."

"It's too bad we're not video chatting right now."

Laughing nervously, Regina replied, "Yeah. I'd probably explode."

"I don't know. I think we can make you explode without the visual..."

"What?"

Grinning, Ruby cut in, "I'm sure Emma and I could make some pretty erotic noises for you."

"Guys... That's not funny. I really am horny..."

"Why don't you go ahead and take care of that?" Emma teased.

"What?"

"Why don't you masturbate?"

"I..."

"C'mon, baby... It'll be just like watching a porno with your eyes closed," Ruby tried to persuade her.

"I don't watch pornography, Ruby!"

"It's not really pornography, Regina. It's your lovers making noises for you. To push you over the edge. To make you come."

"Guys... Stop..."

"Don't you want to listen to us fuck?" Emma asked.

"No!" the woman cried. "I want to fuck you!"

"This is the next best thing, darling," Ruby told her. "Just lie back and relax, okay? Put the phone on speaker and just... let yourself go."

"I am  _not_ going to masturbate on the phone with you!"

"Why?"

"Because that's embarrassing! I... I make weird noises."

"They're not weird, baby," Emma assured her. "They're perfect. It's okay, hun. Just relax."

"I..."

When Regina found herself unable to say anything else, the other two women turned to each other and locked lips, intentionally stopping themselves from stifling the noise of the kiss, until they were moaning softly against each other's lips.

"Guys," Regina whined. "Don't."

But Emma ignored her lover's pleas and instead slid her fingers between Ruby's legs and stroked her most sensitive area until she earned another moan.

"Yeah, baby," Ruby husked. "Just like that."

"Guys!"

Breaking away from the next kiss they shared, Emma said, "Come on, Regina. Touch yourself while I touch Ruby."

"I..."

"Em!" Ruby cried, interrupting Regina's inhibitions, as Emma's fingers penetrated her core. "Oh, my God. That feels so good."

Finally, unable to stop herself any longer, Regina obeyed and slipped her own hand between her legs, getting off on the sound of her lovers fucking. When the sounds of Ruby's orgasm pushed her over the edge, the other brunette came, soaking her own fingers with her arousal.

"Oh, fuck," she sighed. "You two are  _so_ evil."

With a laugh, Emma replied, "Just for you, baby."

"Mhmm," Ruby agreed. "Just for you."

"What would I do without you two?"

"Have a really boring sex life."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. That's not what I meant."

"I know, honey," the blonde told her. "We love you too."

* * *

Needless to say, when Regina walked through the front door of the mansion on Mifflin Street, her lovers were waiting anxiously at the door and threw their arms around her in an instant.

"You're home!" Ruby cried happily, kissing the woman's cheek.

"We missed you so much," Emma told her. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, baby. Me too." When the embrace was finally over - it lasted quite some time, as none of them really wanted to let go - Regina sighed, "I really need to shower. I'm gross right now."

This earned a smirk from her lovers, who nodded their heads and said, "Okay," in unison.

To the mayor's surprise, when she stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, she found her lovers each sitting on the edge of the bed. The comforter was covered in dark red rose petals, with a few scattered on the floor, and Ruby and Emma were both naked. What really caught the mayor's attention, however, was the strap-on attached to Ruby's hips.

"Come here," Emma said, her voice low and tempting.

Regina stepped forward, lips parted, and stared at the scene in front of her. Emma reached up slowly and gave the towel a firm tug and let it drop to the floor. A little surprised, but understanding the silent command, Regina stepped over it, closer to her lovers, and looked back and forth between them.

"She's ready for you, Gina," the blonde said with a smug, crooked smile. "Lubed up and everything."

When Emma's hand reached over and stroked the toy shaft between Ruby's legs, Regina thought she might begin to drool, so she reached up and pushed her chin up to close her mouth, which was still hanging open.

"This feels like a trick," Regina told them, her voice cautious and slow.

"You should stop worrying for once and just enjoy yourself."

"I..."

When Regina couldn't manage to push any more words past her lips, Ruby reached for her hand and asked carefully, "Regina? You okay?"

"I missed you guys so much."

"Well, we're right here now, and hopefully, you won't have to go on any more business trips any time soon."

"No," Regina answered. "I don't think I will. Even if I did get asked, I think I'd have to decline. Even going a night without you two is painful."

"Glad to hear that," Emma said happily, stroking the mayor's arm. "Now. Why don't you show Ruby what a good girl you can be?"

Of course, this intentionally condescending tone made Regina scowl fiercely in Emma's direction, but Ruby quickly turned her head until their eyes met.

"Hey," she said softly. "Don't let her rile you up, okay? She's just teasing. You don't have to be good if you don't want to. I won't torture you like you tortured me before you left."

"Ruby, I... I was just trying to have fun with you. To change it up. To heighten the... I don't know. I just-"

"It's okay. It was fun. Excruciating, but fun." When Regina bit her lip, Ruby smiled, adding, "Do you want to?"

Emma watched eagerly until she saw the mayor nod. For some reason, Ruby's gentle tone felt strange. Usually, she was playful and passionate. Tonight, there was something different in her voice. Even in her touch.

"Tell me how you want it, then."

"Em?" Regina asked, turning to glance at the blonde, who was still watching with a smile. "What about you?"

"I think you two should have a turn by yourselves, after what we put Ruby through the other night."

"But-"

"Really, Gina. It's okay. I'm happy to watch. You two are beautiful together."

With a nod of understanding, Regina turned back to Ruby, who softly told her, "However you want it, babe."

For whatever reason - maybe it was the gentleness in Ruby's voice, or the careful touch of her hand - Regina was feeling oddly unsure of herself. Her confidence seemed to be tucked away, somewhere out of sight, and no matter how hard she tried to shake herself back into her normal, self-assured personality, she remained slightly reserved.

"What's the matter, honey?" Emma asked, putting a hand on her lover's bare shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm... I'm okay."

"If you don't want to, we-" Ruby started, but was quickly cut off by Regina's interjection.

"No. I want to. I do. I'm just... not used to you acting... like... this..."

"I missed you," the other brunette explained. "A lot. It just reminded me how much I care for you, and how I don't know what I'd do without either of you in my life."

This brought a small smile to the mayor's lips as she leaned in and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered, then repeated the action on Emma's forehead and said the words again.

"Tell me how you want it, baby. Tonight's your night."

But Regina felt herself clamming up and finding difficulty speaking. Ruby waited patiently, though, until eventually, she managed to confess, "I want to ride you. Lie back?"

Emma's mouth watered at the confession and immediately, she pictured the scene that was about to play out. She saw Ruby lifting her hips to thrust into their lover. Saw Regina's head tilt back as she moaned. Saw Ruby's nails digging into Regina's hips. It was all she needed to spark the heat coiling inside her, and as Ruby leaned back against the pillows, Emma felt her own arousal start to pool between her legs.

"C'mere, baby," Ruby cooed, beckoning the other brunette closer.

Regina obeyed slowly, positioning herself so that she had one knee beside each of Ruby's hips. Without speaking, she lowered herself until the tip of Ruby's toy was positioned at her entrance.

"Go ahead, babe. Whenever you're ready," Ruby encouraged her softly.

Then, Regina lowered herself further to push the shaft inside. As it slid into her core, she sucked in a sharp breath and bit down hard on her lower lip to stifle any noise that threatened to escape.

Once the toy was completely buried, Regina breathed her lover's name and shut her eyes.

"That's it, honey," Ruby said, wearing a slightly crooked smile. "Move with me."

Slowly, the younger brunette rocked Regina's hips forward, causing the woman's thighs to squeeze Ruby's hips. Despite the pressure, Ruby lifted her hips to push the shaft of the toy deeper into her lover's core, causing her to moan softly.

Just as Emma had imagined, Regina's head tilted back as sweat began to form on her temple.

"Oh, my God, you guys," the blonde sighed. "That's so fucking hot."

By this time, the two had worked up a steady rhythm of thrusting that was driving Regina mad and touching her in all the right places.

But, to her surprise, it got better when she followed Ruby's command to, "Lean back a little more. Brace yourself with your hands behind you."

The change in angle made Ruby's thrusts even more potent, and the toy easily moved in her as her arousal mixed with the lubricant it was soaked with.

"Oh, fuck," Regina moaned, grinding down even harder than before. "Ruby, please."

Taking the hint to increase her speed and pressure, Ruby's thrusts grew more intense, but she maintained a steady yet quickened pace until Regina's legs started to shake, signaling the beginning of her orgasm.

"Yeah, baby," Ruby cooed, sliding her hands up and down the mayor's thighs. "Come for me."

When Regina sat up slightly and covered her mouth with her hand to trap the noise, Ruby used one hand to pull her arm down and the other to drag her nails down the bare skin of the woman's toned thighs, making her cry out. The slight sting of Ruby's nails pushed Regina closer to the apex of her release, and she rocked her hips forward faster as she rode out the orgasm. When she did reach the peak of her arousal, she cried out Ruby's name.

Seeing that the woman was too dazed to keep up her movements, the younger brunette slowed her own and gently rocked Regina's hips forward with her hands, letting her savor the last waves of the orgasm before stopping. Only when she felt Regina's thighs stop shaking did she stop her careful thrusts and lift the woman's hips up slowly to remove the toy.

"Oh, God," Regina breathed, leaning in and wrapping herself around Ruby's torso. "That was..."

"Doesn't always have to be wild and crazy, huh?" Ruby asked with a playful smile. When Regina nodded in agreement, she added, "I love you."

"I love you too, Rubes."

Emma smiled at the two and stretched out beside them on the bed, reaching out and placing her hand flat against the small of Regina's back.

"You're both so fucking beautiful," the blonde sighed. "I love you so much."

"Don't you want a turn, Em?" Ruby asked, reaching behind the mayor to place her hand on top of Emma's.

"Nah. Not tonight. I mean, that was fucking hot, and I'm really turned on, but I feel like we should get some sleep."

"But, babe," Regina cut in. "I want to watch you get railed before bed."

The blonde laughed at this and shook her head, then leaned in to kiss the mayor's cheek.

"Not tonight, honey. Get some rest. You look pretty spent. Ruby took good care of you, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she did."

With a smile, Ruby squeezed Emma's hand and shut her eyes.


	8. An Ex in Storybrooke

In the morning, Emma got her turn. Conveniently, Ruby had been too tired to remove the strap-on before sleep took over. Regina woke first, and, noticing this, immediately felt herself grow warm with excitement.

 _Oh, God,_ she was thinking, as she looked back and forth between the peaceful faces of her lovers.  _They're so beautiful._

At first, she reached out and stroked Ruby's cheek, but when she didn't wake, Regina slid her hand down and placed it on one of her breasts. This was what woke the sleeping brunette, but her eyes didn't flutter open until the mayor twisted her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"What are you doing?" Ruby whispered with a playful smile.

Regina whispered back, "Touching you," and repeated the motion, causing Ruby's eyes to close again as a sigh escaped her lips. "I want to watch you make love to Emma," she added softly.

"She's sleeping."

"Please. I didn't get to watch you two last night."

"You want to watch me and Emma like she watched you and me?"

Regina nodded and slid her hand down over her lover's abdomen.

"Don't do that," Ruby chucked quietly. "I'm not waking her up just to-"

But when Regina's fingers slipped between her legs, she became convinced. At first, Ruby's instinct was to whisper something sexy in Emma's ear, but when she remembered that she was wearing the strap-on, she carefully rolled over and positioned herself between Emma's legs. Then, allowing the shaft of the toy to press against the space between the woman's thighs, she slid her hand up and down her sides.

Still, Emma didn't wake, so finally, she whispered, "Emma, baby. Wake up."

When Emma stirred at last, she felt the pressure of the toy and instantly grew warm.

"Ruby," she breathed, staring up into her lover's eyes.

After the woman flashed her a smile, Emma turned her head to look at Regina, who was watching them intently with a look of satisfaction.

"Gina wants to watch us make love," Ruby explained, leaning in and kissing the blonde's forehead. Then, palming one of Emma's breasts, she asked, "Do you want to?"

As soon as Emma nodded, Ruby kissed her lips. The kiss was broken by the distraction of Regina's hand on Ruby's shoulder. Emma took the bottle of lubricant being offered when she realized why they'd been interrupted.

"Go head, baby," Ruby cooed.

Emma did as she was told, thoroughly slicking the shaft between Ruby's legs.

Then, Ruby gently ordered, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me."

At this, Regina's mouth began to water. Slowly, she pulled back the covers so she could see their naked bodies pressed together, and her arousal was heightened as Ruby reached between Emma's legs to rub her clit, causing the blonde to moan softly.

"Okay, babe," Ruby said. "Anything you want. Anything at all."

This made the sheriff blush, but Regina loved the sounds of the words. It made her heart race, just thinking about all the possibilities of what Emma might say.

Slowly, Ruby guided the slick head of the toy into Emma's entrance and pushed in gently, stretching her wide.

"Ah!" Emma cried, feeling the sensation of being completely filled by the toy. "Ruby. Shit."

"How do you want it, baby?"

"I... I..."

"Slow? Fast? Hard? Gentle? Anything you want."

"I... I want..."

Ruby offered a gentle smile as she sensed her lover's sudden nervousness and whispered, "It's okay, honey. You don't need to be nervous. We've done this before."

"You... You aren't usually so... tender with me..."

"Sometimes it's better to be considerate and deliberate."

"Okay."

When Emma still hadn't offered an answer, Ruby slowly pulled her hips back, then pushed them forward, creating a very slow friction in Emma's core that made her gasp. She repeated the movement again, earning the same sound. Then, again. And again.

"Faster?" Ruby asked.

Emma shook her head and breathlessly replied, "Just like that."

"Alright, baby."

"Oh, my God," Regina groaned. "You two..."

"You like being watched, honey?" Ruby asked Emma, continuing her slow, steady movements, forward and back. "You like the way she drools while watching us?" Emma nodded and whimpered, so she added, "I like it too... Gina, you like this? You like watching me make love to her?"

"Oh, God, yes," the mayor replied quickly. "You're both so beautiful."

When Regina put a hand on her back, Ruby smiled and told her, "I like you watching us. I get off on turning you on."

"You are turning me on. So, so much."

"Ruby," Emma whined. "Feels so good."

"I'm gonna give you a little more now," Ruby said softly.

Emma nodded vigorously, and Ruby did as promised, picking up the pace until Emma was gasping for breath. It wasn't frantic, and it remained steady, but the quickened movements took her breath away.

"Ah, God... Fuck..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes.  _Yes._ Ruby... More."

"Alright, baby. Alright."

With that, Ruby dipped her head and connected her lips with Emma's neck, sucking gently on the skin there as she continued to thrust into her lover. It was enough to push the sheriff over the edge, and her thighs squeezed tightly shut as her hips lifted up to match Ruby's movements more enthusiastically then before.

"Yeah, honey. Come. Come."

By the time Emma's orgasm finally ended, they were both panting from the effort, and as Ruby pulled out and melted into the blonde's body, Regina positioned herself behind the other brunette and, to Ruby's surprise, began to undo the straps of the toy around the woman's waist.

"Regina?" Ruby questioned, but Regina wasn't listening.

She slid her hands over the younger woman's back, then fully manipulated Ruby's body so she could completely remove the device.

"What are you-" the detective started, once she realized the Regina was fastening the straps over her own hips.

She was cut off by the feeling of Regina's surprisingly strong hands lifting her hips and pulling her backwards, until the head of the toy was rubbing against her entrance. When Emma realized what Regina's plan was, she smirked, loving the idea of pleasing her lover in return, and reached between them to stroke Ruby's clit.

"Oh, fuck. Guys, wait. I-"

"I wanna fuck you," Regina whispered. "And I want Emma to help."

"Whoa," Ruby gaped. "Bit forward this morning, are we?"

But Regina made no wisecrack or comment. Instead, she pushed the toy into Ruby's core, causing the woman to cry out loudly, and started to thrust.

"I'm gonna pound your pussy, and Emma's going to rub your clit until you come."

Emma almost laughed at the boldness of this statement, but her own enthusiasm towards the adventure kept her from doing so. Instead, she rubbed small circles over Ruby's clit until she was panting again, this time from her own arousal.

"That feel good, baby?" Emma asked, still smirking.

When Ruby nodded, but found herself unable to speak, Regina quickly increased the force of her thrusts, grabbing Ruby's hips and pulling them back every time she moved back into her.

"We're gonna make you come so hard," Regina promised, pulling back on Ruby's shoulder with one hand as her other tangled its fingers in the woman's hair and jerked her head back.

"Ah, fuck!" Ruby screamed, shocked by the sensation of pain that shot through her.

Pleasure flooded her next, and as Regina kept thrusting, harder and harder each time, and Emma expertly worked her most sensitive area, she felt herself nearing the apex of her arousal.

"Oh, my God, guys," Ruby gasped. "Oh, my God. Oh, fuck. Fuck...  _Fuck._ "

As soon as she started to come, Emma felt slickness drip down out of Ruby's core and coat her fingers, squeezed out by every one of Regina's continued thrusts.

Once Ruby stopped desperately grinding back and forth between Emma's hand and Regina's makeshift cock, Emma removed her fingers and said, "Open your eyes."

When Ruby did, she saw Emma slip her fingers into her mouth. The blonde sucked on them, swirling her tongue around until every drop of Ruby's fluids had been lapped up.

"Oh, fuck, that's hot," Regina breathed, watching over Ruby's shoulder, still not pulling out.

"You like that, Gina?" Emma asked playfully. "I can suck on you next, if you want."

"Oh, baby, I'd love that."

"Wait," Ruby gasped desperately, as Regina started to remove the toy from her core. "I want..."

"What is it, baby?" Emma asked gently. "Tell us what you want. We'll give it to you."

"We'll take care of you," Regina chimed in. "We promise."

"I want... to go again," the woman confessed, her cheeks brightening. "Please."

"Oh, yeah?" the older brunette teased, starting to push her hips forward again. "You must have liked that. Getting fucked by us both."

"Yes. Yes. I loved it. Please, guys. Please. One more."

Emma smiled and reached back down, this time rubbing Ruby's clit more gently than before, and Regina worked up a slow, steady pace, just as Ruby had done for Emma.

"Oh, shit, guys," Ruby moaned. "Don't tease me."

"But it feels good, doesn't it?" Emma asked. "Drawing it out? Making it last?"

When Ruby nodded, Regina slowed her pace even more, but gripped the woman's hips more tightly.

"I love you both," the mayor told them. "So much."

"Ah... Gina..." the younger brunette moaned. "I love you too."

"Love you," Emma said brightly, reaching around with her free hand to stroke the woman's side.

Ruby's breathing started to quicken again, and she struggled to catch her breath, which signaled one thing.

"She's gonna come, babe," Emma told Regina. "Give it to her harder. Make her scream."

"Please.  _Please,"_ Ruby begged. "I need it. I need to come."

Regina wasted no time deepening her thrusts, burying the shaft of the toy as far as it would go into Ruby's core.

"Oh, my God," the detective cried. "So full. Feels go good."

"You think you're full now?" Regina chuckled, still thrusting. "Just wait until I pound your pussy while Emma puts it in your ass."

"Oh, my God."

This time, when Ruby came, her body shook hard, and both of her lover's could feel it.

"That's it, honey. Come on," Emma cooed.

"Come, baby. Come," Regina chimed in.

Even after her orgasm ended, Ruby kept shaking. Eventually, the three relaxed into a shared embrace and allowed their heightened state to calm.

After a while, Regina asked, "I love you guys... but... do you think we have too much sex?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ruby asked anxiously, starting to sit up.

Regina gently pulled her closer, forcing her to remain laying down, and explained, "I don't want you two think that that's why I'm here. I mean, I know it started that way... With you little devils seducing me... but I'm not here because of that. It's just a really amazing perk. You guys know that, right?"

"Gina... Babe. Of course we know that," Emma assured her. "We wouldn't be in bed with you if we didn't love you and know that you love us too. It would have ended after the first time."

"It's an expression of our love for each other," Ruby told the worried brunette.

"You know..." the sheriff started, sitting up slowly and looking over at her lovers. "There were several things missing in our relationship before you entered it, Regina. Now, there's nothing missing. Sex is just a part of that. But..."

"We'd stopped having sex," Ruby cut in, sparing Emma the stress of speaking the words. "There was no time, or we were tired, or... whatever. There were always excuses. And we haven't really talked about it, but it really comes down to the fact that we'd stopped making each other a priority. You reminded us how much we care about each other. And now our hearts are even more full with you being a part of us."

A little surprised, Regina found herself at a loss for words. The depth of the conversation had taken a deep turn, and she'd never really been great at expressing her emotions, so she remained silent as Ruby rubbed a small circle over her stomach.

"Don't stress," the younger brunette said gently. "We know you love us, and we know you're not just in this for the amazing, fantastic, mind-blowing sex."

When Regina sighed, "I'm sorry," Emma kissed her cheek.

"Don't be sorry, baby," the blonde told her. "It's good to get things off your chest. I know you don't usually say things like that, but I'm happy you brought it up, since it's obvious that it was worrying you. You can talk to us about anything. You know that, right?" Regina nodded, but Emma wasn't convinced, so she addd, "Seriously."

"Yeah, babe," Ruby chimed in. "Anything."

"Thank you, guys. I love you."

* * *

 

Later that evening, after dinner, Ruby left the study and walked back into the living room where her lovers were cuddled up on the couch, looking pale and distraught. In the dim light, the other women couldn't see the redness in her eyes, but it was there. They could, however, see that she was clearly upset as she stepped cautiously through the doorway and clenched her cellphone tightly in her fist.

"What's the matter, babe?" Emma asked anxiously. "What happened?"

When Ruby said nothing, Regina asked, "Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

The younger brunette shook her head slowly, and in response, Regina immediately got off the couch and approached her. When she made a move to embrace her lover, though, the woman pulled away.

"Ruby?" Emma asked, standing beside Regina.

"I..." Ruby started, but got choked up and couldn't finish the thought.

"Baby... We're right here. It's okay," Regina assured her. "Whatever happened, you can tell us."

"That was Merida, on the phone."

"What?" Emma gasped. "You're kidding. You mean, like... your ex?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, shit, babe... I'm really sorry..."

"Um..." Regina cut in. "Who's Merida?"

"My ex," Ruby answered dryly, reaching up to rub her eyes.

"Babe, are you crying?" Emma gasped.

Immediately, Regina moved in again, this time taking both of Ruby's hands.

"I gathered that she's your ex, honey. Emma said that. But what did she want?"

"She's in Storybrooke."

"She's  _what?"_ Emma asked, almost shouting.

"Emma," the detective warned, rubbing her eyes a little harder. "Calm down."

"Fuck no. That bitch thinks she can-"

"Okay, seriously. Can someone slow down and tell me what the hell is going on?" the mayor asked.

Emma looked over at Ruby apprehensively, but she was already moving towards the couch. After sitting down in the middle and covering her face with her hands, Emma and Regina sat down on either side of her and each wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Talk to us, baby," Regina said softly. "Tell us what happened."

"It was a really messy breakup, okay?" Ruby snapped. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about her. I don't want to think about her. And I sure as hell don't want to see her."

"But what did she say? On the phone, I mean," Emma asked, looking as agitated as she felt.

"She said she misses me."

"Well she can fucking step the fuck off!" the blonde cried. "I-"

Quickly, Regina cut in with, "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Emma, regardless of what happened between them, I'm sure Ruby can handle the situation without you getting angry and flying off the handle."

"She's making moves on our girl!"

"You sound like you're in middle school, Emma. Really. Please. Ruby needs support right now, not your misdirected anger and jealousy."

"Wow. You know what, Regina? That's really fucking low."

"Guys!" Ruby shouted, finally taking her hands away from her face to reveal tear-stained cheeks and eyes overflowing with tears. "Can you fucking stop, please?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Regina sighed, touching the woman's thigh tenderly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I know this must be difficult, and I can only imagine what she's done to you to make you so upset, but I promise that I'll be here for you, no matter what happens, okay?"

Ruby simply sighed and looked away.

"That bitch can go fuck herself," Emma grumbled, standing up and kicking the foot of the couch. "Fucking  _ow!_ "

"Oh, that hurt?" Regina asked mockingly. "Ya think?"

"What crawled up your ass?" Emma shot back.

"Stop!" Ruby screamed. "Fucking stop! You two fighting over nothing isn't helping anything!"

"What can we do for you, baby?" Regina asked, taking the woman's hand again. "Tell us what we can do."

"You can stop fucking yelling at each other. And Emma, you can stop freaking out. I can handle this, okay? I'm just..."

When Ruby didn't finish her sentence, Emma asked, "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do? I'm going to hide in this house for a week until she's gone."

"She's only staying a week?" Regina asked nervously.

"Yeah. She said she really wants to see me. That she wants to meet up somewhere and have coffee."

"I can't fucking believe she-" the sheriff started, but was quickly cut off.

"Emma!"

"What?! She's a-"

"Emma!" Regina shouted. "Let it go! This is Ruby's battle, not ours."

"Maybe it's not yours, but it's definitely mine."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Holy shit, guys!" Ruby cried. "Are you kidding me right now? I've never seen either of you act like this. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm just defensive of you! And anyone who hurts you deserves to fucking-"

"You're not helping, Emma," the mayor quickly asserted, causing Emma's face to turn even more red from fury.

"Fuck it. I'm leaving. There's one fucking bed and breakfast in town where she could possibly be, and I'm going to-"

"Oh, not you're fucking not!" Ruby scolded her, grabbing Emma's hand and jerking her back down as she made a move to stand up. "You're going to sit right here and shut the fuck up about her. I shouldn't have even fucking told you two."

"Ruby..." Regina said softly. "I'm sorry. Please, don't regret talking to us. We both want to be here for you. I'm just Emma is just trying to defend you and is hurt because you're hurt. Right, Em...?"

But Emma was still scowling at the mayor, unnerved by the sudden conflict and her own heightened emotions.

"Nice, Emma," Ruby sighed, when the woman said nothing. "Real nice." After another bout of silence, she added, "I'm going to bed."

"Ruby-" they both tried in unison.

"In the guest bedroom. I can't deal with you two fighting right now."

"We're not fighting!" Regina cried. "We're just..."

"Oh, we're fighting," Emma interjected. "This is us fighting. This is you not giving a shit about Ruby and her feelings, and me wanting to make things right."

"You think hurting Ruby's ex is going to make things right?" the mayor scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Fuck you both," Ruby sighed. "I just needed some support, and you two are acting like children. Don't bother me in the morning. And do me a solid and call me out of work. I'm not going in."

"Ruby... Baby..." Regina tried. "You can't just not go to work because-"

"Yes, I fucking can."

With that, Ruby rose from her seat and ascended the stairs.

"I'll take the couch," Emma offered. "It's your bed anyway."

"Wow, Emma. Wow."

Then, Regina followed Ruby's lead and made her way up to the master bedroom, leaving Emma alone on the couch.


	9. You Don't Get It

Emma had to fight every impulse in her body to keep herself from storming off to the bed and breakfast to search for Ruby's ex the next morning. Instead of taking this route, she got ready for work. What was most unnerving about the morning, even more so than her desire to murder the new visitor in Storybrooke, was the silence that had flooded the house and lingered in the air. It made Emma's stomach turn as she thought about the previous night and the way Ruby had cried in front of her. Rather than peek in to check on her lover, Emma fought the urge to ascend the stairs and left the house quietly, saying nothing to either of the women upstairs.

Regina, on the other hand, was unable to resist her longing to comfort her wounded lover, so she opened the door to the occupied spare bedroom and poked her head in to find the detective sleeping fitfully on top of the covers. The woman was visibly shivering.

"Ruby," the older brunette whispered, slowly approaching the bed. "Baby?"

Ruby's eyes fluttered open as she sighed, "Go away, Regina."

"Ruby, please. I'm really sorry about last night. You tried to-"

"Get out, or I'll leave."

"Ruby! Come on! I'm just trying to-"

"Alright."

Ruby sat up and immediately swung her legs off the bed. As soon as she began to stand, though, Regina advanced on her and gently took her hands.

"I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave."

With a heavy sigh, Ruby told her lover, "I can't handle this."

When Ruby started to cry, Regina's heart began to pound, and she wrapped her arms around the younger woman, squeezing her torso in a tight embrace.

"Oh, honey. It'll be okay. I promise. You don't have to talk to her, okay? But you really should go to work..."

"I can't see her, Regina. She hurt me so badly."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'd do anything to make this better for you."

"Gina," the detective whimpered, dropping her head to her lover's shoulder. "I can't handle this."

"It's gonna be okay," Regina cooed, stroking her hair. "I promise it'll be okay."

"What if Emma-"

"She won't. She knows better. She was just really upset, because she cares about you and wants to keep you safe and help your heart heal."

"I guess so."

"No, trust me. I know Emma. So do you. She's not going to hurt her. She just really, really wants to."

"She left without saying goodbye."

"You did say not to bother you, honey..."

Wiping her eyes, Ruby sniffled, "I know. I'm so sorry. This is so fucked."

"You know... You could just tell her you don't want to see her."

"What?"

"You could talk to her."

"No. No, I can't. I can't even stand to hear her voice. I threw up after I ended the call last night."

"Oh, honey... My sweet, sweet girl..."

"I'm so pathetic. I wish I could just get over it and completely forget about her."

"It's not pathetic, baby. You got hurt. It's perfectly normal to feel the way you do after whatever happened between you."

"It's not normal. It's embarrassing. Look at me! I'm a fucking mess, all from one fucking phone call!"

"Ruby..."

"I'm a coward."

"You are  _not_ a coward!"

"I can't believe I'm still letting her get to me. I should be fucking over it. I should be able to just completely ignore her, but I..."

"Listen, Rubes... I really think you should talk to her and tell her that you want her to back off. It doesn't seem like she will unless you're up front with her."

"I  _can't,_ Regina. I can't talk to her."

With a sigh, the older brunette said, "Alright. What if... What if I called her?"

"No fucking way."

"I can speak to her calmly. It could be civil. It wouldn't be anything vicious."

"You mean it wouldn't be anything like what Emma wants to do."

"I want to hurt her, too, Ruby. I just know it won't help anything, so I can push that urge aside. All I want is to take care of you, and I know that trying to getting revenge isn't going to do that."

Ruby sighed too and lowered her head into her hands, mumbling, "What would you even say, then?"

"I'd calmly tell her that you're not interested in speaking to her, and that she needs to refrain from contacting you again."

"She'd probably just laugh at you."

"You think she'd react with anger, or just ignore me?"

"Nah. She's not the type to really blow up on people she doesn't know. She's passive aggressive at first. The real fury happens once you're already tangled in her web of bullshit."

Biting her lip, Regina lifted her lover's chin and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me what I can do to help. Do you at least want me to try?"

"I don't know. Can I think about it?"

"You can. But please... please go to work. Don't shut down and lock yourself away out of fear. Don't let her manipulate you like that."

"I always let her manipulate me."

"So let's change that. You have lots of backup. Emma and me will always be here for you."

"Emma's not going to-"

"Emma loves you. She's frustrated and angry that your ex is hurting you. She's not frustrated or angry with you."

"But she-"

"She's trying to cool down and give you the space you asked for. You know that. You know her, Ruby. She's not angry at you. Just frustrated and hurt by what's going on."

After giving a weak nod of understanding, Ruby let her head fall to Regina's shoulder.

"I love you, but I'm not going to work."

"Alright," the mayor sighed. "Then you should decide sooner rather than later what you want to do about this. You shouldn't just hide. You should-"

Regina was cut off by the sound of the front door opening, followed by heavy footsteps on the stairs. Both raised their eyes and looked at each other, then towards the doorway. Moments later, an anxious and agitated sheriff appeared in the opening, her brow furrowed.

"Emma. I thought you were at work," Ruby greeted her softly.

"I'm so sorry, Rubes. I didn't mean to upset you even more. I was such an ass. I just don't know how to handle this. I just want to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Em. And it's okay. I was an asshole too."

"We were all a little ridiculous," Regina added, watching as Emma stepped towards them.

The blonde slowly knelt in front of the detective and took her hands, saying, "I love you. What can I do to help make this easier on you?"

"Nothing. I can handle this. I just need to... to..."

Regina looked at her apprehensively, concern furrowing her brow.

"Let me call her," she said softly, stroking the woman's cheek.

"No. I need... I need to do this on my own."

"What?" Emma gawked, staring into her lover's face with surprise.

"I need to man up and face her."

"What are you going to do?" the blonde asked.

"I'm going to call her back."

* * *

 

"Hey," Ruby said into the phone, her voice cracking.

"Hey, gorgeous," the woman on the other end of the line said cheerfully. "Was hoping I'd hear from you soon."

"Listen... I need to be straight up with you. This isn't gonna happen."

"Oh, come on, Rubes. Don't be like that, baby."

"You and I are over. I'm not your baby, Merida."

"You used to be."

"Things change."

"Why do they have to change?"

"Firstly, because I'm taken. Secondly, because you basically destroyed me and treated me like shit."

"Come on, babe. That's all in the past now. And who cares if you're taken? You know no one else is going to take care of you like I can."

"You are straight up disgusting, Merida."

To Ruby's surprise, the woman just laughed brightly and said, "You know you like 'em dirty."

The detective wanted to gag.

Close to throwing up, she tried to keep her voice steady as she replied, "What do you even want from me?"

"What do you mean? I want to see you."

"Okay. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you fucking cheated on me, Merida! You broke my heart and kicked me to the curb!"

"That was ages ago, Ruby. Things are different now."

"I seriously doubt you've changed."

"And what if I have?"

Ruby paused.

"Listen," Merida said. "Will you at least have coffee with me? Let's just talk."

"We're talking now."

"Face to face."

"Merida. No."

"Ruby, please? I just want to see you. It's been too long. It doesn't have to be weird. It can be just like the good old times."

"There were no good old times. All we ever did was fight."

"That's not true," Merida argued with a giggle. "We had amazing sex."

"Stop it," Ruby snapped. "Don't."

"Why? You don't remember?"

"I..."

"Try to tell me it was bad." When Ruby didn't reply, she added, "Go ahead. Try."

"Shut up, Merida."

"Have coffee with me."

Sighing, Ruby finally conceded, "Alright. But this is just so I can tell you in person that I want you to get the fuck away from me and stay out of my life."

"Whatever I can do to get you in the same room as me."

"When do you want to meet up?"

"You working tomorrow? I hear you're a detective now."

"Yeah. I'm not working tomorrow though."

"Let's do lunch then. My treat."

"You're not paying for my-"

"Great! One o'clock at Granny's diner then! Bye!"

As soon as Ruby ended the call, she let her head fall into her hands. After a while, Regina poked her head into the room to check on her lover.

"Babe? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"How... How'd it go?"

"We're having lunch tomorrow."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. I know."

"That's very brave of you, Ruby. I'm proud of you."

"I don't see why."

"For confronting your past and the things that scare and upset you."

"Fair enough. I guess we'll see how it goes. Hopefully, I don't chicken out before then."

"You won't, babe. You won't."

* * *

 

As Ruby stepped through the door of the diner, her heart raced. When she saw the beautiful red-head sitting at a booth in the back of the establishment, it sputtered and stopped as her stomach clenched. She thought about turning and running right back out to her car. Merida hadn't noticed her entrance yet. There was still time to change her mind. At least... Nope. Her former lover looked up at exactly that moment and smiled brightly when she caught Ruby's gaze, forcing Ruby to walk over to the table. She hesitated before sitting down.

"Hey, beautiful," Merida greeted her brightly. "Sit down. Don't be a stranger."

Biting her lip, Ruby sat down across from the woman and crossed her legs anxiously under the table.

"You look amazing," the woman told her. "Absolutely stunning."

"Stop it," the detective muttered. "Don't try to-"

"How are you? How's the job?"

"What do you even care?"

"Of course I care, honey. You should be proud. I never thought I'd see you in law enforcement! You used to be such a trouble-maker."

"Me? I learned it from you," Ruby countered, letting out a soft laugh.

Merida smiled at her, savoring the sound.

"Maybe that's true," she agreed. "You seemed pretty into it at the time, though."

"You pretty much corrupted me, you know. I was an innocent little flower, before I met you."

Laughing enthusiastically, Merida said, "Breaking you was almost as fun as bringing out your dark side. Especially in the bedroom."

"Hey... Don't..."

"What's the matter, Rubes? Why are you so reluctant to remember us?"

"Because you hurt me!" Ruby snapped. "You  _ruined_ me."

"Ruby. Honey," the red-head tried. "That's all in the past now. And you might have been hurt, but you're certainly not ruined. Look at you! You turned out  _beautifully._ "

"Stop flirting with me!"

"I can't help it. You're smart, and gorgeous, and I'm so impressed with you and what you've done with your life."

"You always fucking pulled this crap. You'd shit all over me, throw me away like a rotten piece of trash, then rope me back in with sugar-coated lies."

"I think you just couldn't resist my charm."

Obviously, Merida was avoiding all accusations of her guilt. Despite Ruby's efforts to stay enraged, her former lover was forcing her to remember all the things about their relationship that she'd tried to let go of - including everything that had kept her coming back.

"I know you remember," Merida said softly. "And I'm glad. I'm glad you didn't forget about us."

When the woman reached across the table and put her hand on top of Ruby's, the brunette jumped, but found herself too shocked and frozen to pull away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she finally breathed, staring into her former lover's eyes, unable to break her gaze.

Rubbing her thumb over the back of Ruby's hand, Merida replied, "Helping you remember the rest of it."

It stung. It burned. It made Ruby's heart race. All the emotions she'd tried to push away were flooding back. The anger, the anxiety, the frustration, the brokenness. The harder she tried to push them away, the faster they came back and hit her with more and more force, making her chest feel like it might burst.

"Don't," Ruby finally squeaked, but Merida just squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"So, you like your job?"

Blinking a few times to clear her thoughts, the brunette pulled away and replied, "Yeah. I love it."

"Must be a tough ride, though. Hard work."

"I enjoy a challenge."

"You certainly never liked things easy."

Ruby rolled her eyes, picking up on the innuendo and feeling slightly disgusted by it. Still, she couldn't help but think of the things Merida was referencing, all the times they'd fought and made up with angry sex. It was almost always angry, rarely ever loving and tender, except maybe the first time. Merida had been the one to take her virginity, and when she thought about it, Ruby regretted it immensely, even though the experience itself hadn't been at all bad. The memory hurt, though, as pleasant as it was. Everything that had come after it tainted its beauty, and it stung for Ruby to think about it.

"Rubes? You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out for a minute there. You alright?"

The concern in her voice sounded genuine, and it surprised Ruby. She wasn't used to hearing such softness in her tone. That was certainly new. Surely, though, it was just another aspect of her manipulative personality, which had clearly grown since the last time they'd seen each other.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You should order some coffee and something to eat. Stay a while."

Ruby nodded, waved the waitress down, and ordered herself a coffee, as suggested, but knew if she tried to eat, it would just come back up. She let Merida talk for a while as she sipped the steaming beverage, despite the fact that it was nearly burning her tongue.

"I'm so glad you're happy with your job," Merida said suddenly, interrupting her own thought process and the monologue she'd been reciting.

"What?" Ruby asked dumbly.

"I'm happy for you. You used to be miserable. You've really changed. And you really do look great, Ruby. Your arms have gotten huge."

"Yeah," Ruby chuckled. "I've put on some muscle weight, for sure."

"I like it. It really suits you. Some girls really just look strange with big muscles, but you... you rock it, hard."

"Um... Thanks..."

After a little more small talk, during which Merida expressed genuine interest in Ruby and what she had to say (which was beyond strange), the red-head finally said, "I don't want you to go."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I miss you, babe."

"Stop it."

"It's true. I do."

"I don't care. This is it. You got your closure."

"I wasn't looking for closure."

"This is over. I did this to show you that there's no way for you to get me back, and that I'm not fucking around when I tell you to leave me alone."

With a heavy sigh, Merida stood up, grabbed her jacket, and asked, "Will you at least let me walk you to your car?"

"Alright... But that's it. Then this is over, and I don't want to hear from you again."

"If you're sure."

Merida followed Ruby to her car, but before Ruby could open the door, she grabbed her wrist and gently backed her against the metal frame, her body far too close for Ruby's comfort.

"What are you-" she started, but Merida quickly raised a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Listen. I don't want to let you go, but if I have to... If you can really look me in the eyes and tell me you can't see me again... then I'll leave you alone. Just... give me one more thing."

"Why should I?"

"Because we both need closure if you're really going to turn your back on me, and this hasn't been it. This has been you in denial of everything you felt, and everything we had. I need you to remember all of it before I really let you go for good."

"What do you want then?"

"I want you to kiss me. Just one last time. For old time's sake."

"No way! Are you fucking crazy?"

But Merida was already reaching her hand up and tucking a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear.

"Please, honey. Just one kiss."

"Fuck you."

"Look at me." But Ruby tore her eyes away, so her former lover repeated, "Look at me, Ruby."

Against her will, Ruby raised her eyes and met Merida's gaze, shivering from the intensity she found there.

"Pull away if you really don't want this."

Merida leaned in, and, to Ruby's complete and total horror, she found herself completely frozen and unable to move, shocked by the feeling of her former lover's slender hips pressing lightly against her own.

"I miss you, Rubes," Merida whispered, then kissed Ruby's lips, with a slow burning tenderness Ruby had never felt from her before.

As soon as Merida broke away, Ruby blurted, "I have to go," jerked away, and slipped into her car. While she pulled away from the curb, she saw Merida smiling in the car mirror.

**[LINE BREAK]**

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit!" Ruby cursed as she pulled into the driveway of the mansion. "What the  _fuck!_ "

She was still in a panic fifteen minutes later when she finally got out of her car and opened the front door. For the next few hours, she made close friends with Regina's bottle of scotch as she sat in the comfortable chair behind the desk in the study. Normally, her drink of choice was vodka or tequila, but scotch was the only thing in reach. It was a relationship of convenience.

By the time Regina got home, Ruby was passed out in the chair, tightly clutching the nearly-empty bottle of scotch.

"What the... Ruby?" Regina asked, when she found the woman.

Ruby almost never went into Regina's study, so the mayor was surprised to find her there, and even more surprised to find her holding the large bottle of alcohol that had been half full the last time she checked.

When the younger brunette didn't respond, Regina tried again, saying, "Ruby. Wake up, baby."

But it wasn't until she shook the woman's shoulders that Ruby opened her eyes and sat up with a start, the bottle of scotch tumbling out of her hands and onto the floor.

"I'm s-sorry!" she shouted, louder than she'd meant to.

"What?"

"I... I..."

"What the hell is going on, Ruby? What happened? And why in the world-" Regina stopped to pick up the bottle "-are you already plastered at six in the evening?"

Ruby wanted to speak. She did. But no words came out, and her focus quickly shifted to the rapidly spinning room. Before she could stand to run to the bathroom, she found herself leaning forward and puking up stomach bile and not much else, given that she'd eaten nothing all day.

"Ruby!" Regina cried. "Oh, my God!"

"Fine," Ruby muttered, leaning back in the chair and shutting her eyes. "I'm fine. Room just spinning. Very fast... Very dizzy."

"Oh, honey... What did you do?" the older brunette sighed, stroking Ruby's hair back and out of her face. "Sit still while I clean this, okay? Then we'll get you to bed and talk about this in the morning."

"Don't w-wanna talk," the detective slurred, shaking her head slowly.

The movement was enough to stir another bout of dizziness so intense that she lurched forward and threw up again.

"Sit back, baby. It's gonna be okay," Regina whispered, gently easing Ruby back into the chair. "I'll be right back."

Once the mess was cleaned up, Regina noticed that Ruby had passed out again, with her mouth slightly open. Just as she was about to try to wake her to bring her upstairs, she heard the front door open and left the study to find Emma in the kitchen. The blonde was setting her keys on the counter and looked at Regina with a bright smile before greeting her.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?"

"We've got a problem."

As soon as Emma saw Ruby, the bottle of scotch on the side table, and the wet spot on the carpet, her jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God."

"I know," Regina sighed. "I know."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I found her like this when I got home a little before six. She drank almost half the bottle, Em. She puked on the floor twice after I woke her up."

"Oh, God. Our poor baby..."

"Let's get her upstairs."

Emma nodded, and the two women each took an arm to lift Ruby out of the chair. Supporting her weight together, they managed to get her to the bedroom. Once she was there, Emma lifted her up and laid her on the bed when Regina pulled back the covers.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Ruby moaned and furrowed her brow.

"Em," she mumbled. "So sorry."

When Ruby's cell phone went off downstairs, Emma went down to retrieve it. It continued to ring as she carried it upstairs. Only when she silenced the phone and set it on the bedside table did she notice that the call was from Merida.

Outside in the hallway - Emma had suppressed her desire to answer the call and tell the woman to go fuck herself - the mayor and the sheriff faced each other and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What are we going to do?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that this has something to do with Merida, and that I want to kill that fucking bitch. I want to gut her like a fish and skin her alive."

"Emma!" Regina hissed. "Not helpful!"

"Well  _you_ come up with something productive to do then!"

"Why don't we talk to Ruby in the morning and let her tell us what happened? How's that for a start?"

"We could just-"

"Emma, no."

With a heavy sigh, the blonde hung her head and said, "Yeah. You're right. We'll just have to wait until Ruby wants to talk about it."

**[LINE BREAK]**

But Ruby didn't want to talk about it, especially not first thing in the morning when her lovers brought her breakfast in bed.

"So..." Emma started, looking intently at the younger of the two brunettes. "Do you, uh... wanna tell us why you drank until you puked all over the floor and blacked out last night?"

"How bad was it?" Ruby groaned.

"Pretty bad, baby," Regina told her. "You were kind of a mess. Did something happen?"

"What? No. I mean..."

"You know... You can tell us anything. It doesn't matter what it is," Regina said.

"Yeah, Rubes," Emma joined in. "Anything."

"I don't want to talk. You guys should go to work. I'm a fucking wreck."

"Honey, we love you," the mayor told her. "If something's going on, you should-"

"No. You two should... You should really..."

"What, Ruby?" the sheriff asked, when she noticed just how solemn and defeated the detective looked. "We should what?"

"You should drop me and forget this ever happened."

"Excuse me?!" Emma shouted, stepping closer to the bed. "Are you insane?" When Ruby shook her head, she added, "Are you  _high?_ "

"I'm not high. I just think you can both do better."

"Ruby, this isn't funny. Knock it off, okay?" Regina said, her voice cracking in the middle of the second sentence, giving away her panic.

"It's not a joke."

Holding one hand to her forehead - presumably to help suppress the extreme headache she was likely experiencing - Ruby swung her legs out of the bed and grabbed her cell phone. Emma was much faster, though, and stood in front of her as she moved towards the door.

"Oh, no. You don't get to fucking say that and then walk out. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm a fucking wreck, you guys. Just get out of my way, Emma. You're both too stubborn to admit you were wrong about me, so I'm going to make it easy for you and just leave."

"This is bullshit," Emma cried. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? What could have possibly happened that's making you-" Emma's face fell as pain filled her eyes. "Oh. Okay. I get it."

"What?" Ruby asked. "What is it that you think you get?"

"Guys, stop!" Regina shouted. "This is silly! Ruby, you  _don't_ have to go! We love you, and there's nothing wrong with you. Don't leave just because you had one bad night."

"You don't understand," Ruby told them. "You just... don't get it."

"What don't we get?" the blonde pressed, stepping closer.

"I have to go."

"Ruby!" Regina cried. "Don't!"

But their lover had already shoved past Emma, who was too stunned to stop her, and was hurrying down the stairs.


	10. This is Different

Ruby's phone rang seven times before she answered it. After seeing Regina's name appear three times, then Emma's three more, she was too frustrated to ignore it.

"Just leave it alone!" she shouted into the phone, answering the seventh call as tears poured from her eyes. "I can't do this!"

"Sounds like a rough breakup, huh?" the voice answered.

"Shit! Merida?"

"Don't you look at your caller ID?" the woman chuckled. When Ruby said nothing else, but didn't end the call, she added, "You okay?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay. You're obviously crying. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Of course not!"

"Alright. Are you okay, though? I tried calling this morning, but-"

"Yeah, I know. I was ignoring you, obviously."

"Then why'd you pick up the call? Oh, right. You thought I was your girlfriend. Been getting bombarded by angry phone calls?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm not the one who answered the phone screaming and crying."

"Shut up! God, why am I even talking to you?"

"You could hang up, you know."

Ruby went quiet and stared at the steering wheel of her car. She'd been sitting in the parking lot behind Granny's diner for forty-five minutes, and she'd been crying nearly the whole time.

"Rubes?" Merida asked softly. "You there?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been drinking water?"

"What?" Ruby asked, sniffling.

"You get dehydrated when you cry. Remember that time I had to bring you to the hospital because you wouldn't drink anything and you'd been crying basically all night?"

"That was your fault."

Merida sighed.

"I know, Ruby. I know. And I'm sorry, okay? But I was like twenty-one, and I was an idiot. You know, the brain doesn't fully form until you're-"

"Jesus Christ, Merida! Would you stop making shitty excuses for being an all-around fucking  _asshole!_ "

"Okay. Okay," Merida said quickly, as soon as she heard Ruby start to hyperventilate. "I'm an asshole. Take a deep breath, okay?"

"Can't," Ruby gasped. "I can't."

With shaking hands, she put the call on speakerphone and gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

"Ruby. Hey. Breathe for me, okay?"

"I  _can't,_ " the woman moaned, slamming her head back against the headrest of the seat and gasping harder for air.

"Rubes, baby. Please. Try to slow you're breathing, okay? I think you're having a panic attack."

"FUCK!"

"Honey, it's okay. It'll stop."

Merida continued to offer soothing, supportive words as Ruby's heartbeat started to slow and her lungs finally began to expand.

When the red-head heard Ruby's breathing reach a normal speed, she said, "Rubes? You okay?"

"Good. I'm good."

"You're not  _good._ I know you're not. But are you  _okay?_ "

Ruby swallowed hard and managed, "Yeah."

"What happened, baby? Talk to me."

"Everything!" the detective shouted. "Fucking  _everything_."

"Rubes. Calm down, okay? Try to breathe deeply or you're going to work yourself into another panic attack."

"I can't," the brunette replied, starting to cry again. "I can't."

"Where are you?"

"At Granny's," Ruby sniffled. "Why?"

"I'll be over in five minutes."

When Merida ended the call, Ruby seriously considered peeling out of the driveway and crossing the town line and quickly as possible, but something kept her seated as her hand rested on the gearshift. The tears continued to fall until she heard a knock at the window.

"Come on. We're going inside," Merida told her as she opened the car door. When Ruby stared blankly and didn't move, she said, "Let's go. It's cold out here and it's going to rain."

Reluctantly, Ruby wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and got out of the car, then silently followed her former lover into the diner. Looking completely drained, Ruby folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them as Merida waved over the waitress and ordered them each a hot chocolate.

"Trying to put me to sleep?" Ruby asked as she lifted her head and watched the waitress set the mugs down on the table.

"Trying to get you to relax a little bit."

"I'm fine."

"You really scared me, Ruby."

The brunette met the woman's gaze and bit her lip.

"Why'd you do that?" she finally asked, when Merida continued to stare into her eyes.

"Because I care about you, and you were freaking out. I wanted to make sure you were okay. And because you were alone, and I didn't want you to be alone when you were suffering like that."

This was far from what Ruby was used to, coming from Merida. In fact, it seemed as though a completely different person was speaking. Ruby couldn't bring herself to reply as she soaked in the woman's kind words.

"Whatever happened... It's gonna be okay," Merida told her softly, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "You'll get through it. You're strong and resilient and I know you can push through anything." Ruby shook her head, so she continued, saying, "I mean it. It'll be alright. Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened, babe? It sounded like you had a rough breakup, from the what you were shouting when you answered the phone. The tears kinda point to that too."

"Yeah, well. Maybe. But the panic attack was  _your_ fault. I'm so fucking tired of thinking about you!"

"I know," Merida sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more. I shouldn't have mentioned the hospital. Seriously, though. Drink something."

With a huff, Ruby lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip of the warm liquid. She met Merida's gaze again when she set the mug back down on the table.

"There. Happy?"

"I don't think I can be happy without you, Ruby. But yes. I'm glad you're drinking something."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you fucking say that to me?"

"Because it's true, Ruby. I miss you, and I care about you, and I want you to be happy."

"Then you should leave me alone."

"I told you, if that's what you want, tell me and mean it and I'll go. But I'm not convinced."

"Well, why not?"

"Because you let me kiss you, Ruby."

"No, I really didn't."

"You definitely did. I told you to pull away if you really didn't want me to kiss you, and you didn't move an inch."

"I was freaked out, okay! Jesus! I panicked!"

"I don't think that's what it was."

"Stop it. Seriously. I can't handle this right now. I've got  _way_ too much on my plate to be dealing with your bullshit, too."

"Tell me what happened. Get it off your chest. It's okay. Why'd you break up with your girl?"

"Because I'm a burden on them. I'm a fucking mess. I drag them down. And now  _you_ fucking show up, and I turn into even more of a wreck. You should have no effect on me, but you fucking do, and I  _hate_ it. It's not fair to them."

"What...?" Merida asked slowly.

"What do you mean, 'What?'"

"Them?"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Ruby rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Yeah. Them."

"Like... You're polyamorous?"

"With them, I am, yeah. I wouldn't label myself that in general. As you know, I'm normally a very jealous person. I still am. But with them-"

"Wow."

" _What?!_ "

"I'm just picturing you sandwiched between two beautiful women."

Merida grinned.

"Oh, my God. Grow up."

"Okay, seriously, though. How'd that even happen?"

"Emma and I were together for a long time. Things got heated with Regina and it just... ended up... serious."

"But not serious enough to stay."

"It's better for them if I leave."

"Hey. Babe. Don't cry," Merida said softly, leaning forward and wiping the fresh tears from Ruby's cheeks. "It's gonna be alright. Do you want to get out of here?"

Ruby hesitated, then took a sip of her hot chocolate. The mug was still mostly full. Finally, after a few more silent sips, she looked up again.

"Yeah."

"Believe it or not," the red-head said, smiling, "my room is actually clean."

Laughing at this - and laughing for the first time since she'd seen Merida the day before - Ruby shook her head and stood up, leaving cash for their bill on the table. As soon as they left the front door, the brunette found her hand full as a warm sensation pressed against her skin. With her free hand, she wiped her eyes, but she didn't pull away.

They walked back to the bed and breakfast like that, and Merida only let go of her hand when she reached the door of her room, which she unlocked and opened quickly, allowing Ruby to enter first. The red-head sat down on the love seat by the window and smiled, tugging the brunette down beside her, then wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, babe. I doubt they're better off without you, but I know this hurts. I also know you'll get through it, though."

"I don't get you," Ruby sighed, looking away.

"I'm not who I used to be, Ruby. I care about you. I always did, but I never knew how to show it before. Now, I do."

"Stop it. Stop trying to-"

"I'm not trying to do anything. You just need to know."

With another heavy sigh, Ruby shut her eyes.

"Lean back," Merida offered softly. "It's okay."

"My head's killing me."

"I bet. Crying will do that to you. Do you want some tablets for it?"

"No. I'm okay. I just need to... to..."

"Relax?"

"Yeah."

"Lean back, Rubes. It's okay."

Feeling a lump rise in her throat, Ruby leaned back as she was told to. As tempted as Merida was to kiss the woman's forehead, she refrained, and instead, she simply stroked the woman's cheek with gentle fingers.

"Merida, don't-"

"You should rest. Maybe take a nap?"

"I should really... go..."

"Do you even have anywhere to go right now?"

Ruby blushed and lifted her head, opening her eyes.

"Well..."

"Stay. Take a nap on the bed. I'll wake you with food around dinner time."

"What? No! I'm not letting you-"

"Shh. You paid for Granny's. Let me get dinner. You need to relax, so just go lay down, and I'll wake you later."

Sighing yet again, Ruby stood reluctantly and made her way over to Merida's bed. She hesitated at first, but climbed onto the bed and laid on top of the comforter. As soon as her head hit the pillow and she was completely horizontal, she felt the weight of her body grow heavier when her eyes fell closed.

* * *

"Good morning, gorgeous," Merida said brightly, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Nnnng," Ruby groaned, covering her eyes, even though the room was only dimly lit.

"Figured we'd give you something light on your stomach, just in case. I know you get nauseous when you're anxious. I've got toast and eggs from the diner to start, and if you're still hungry I'll get you something more substantial."

"What? Merida, you didn't have to-"

"Hush. Sit up and eat."

Slowly, Ruby moved into a sitting position and cautiously took the plate from Merida's hands, mumbling a quiet, "Thank you," before she took the first bite of the toast.

As she ate, Merida sat down beside her and put her hand on her thigh. When Ruby noticed it, she felt her cheeks grow warm and couldn't help but think of the familiar way in which her lovers touched her.

"What's the matter?" the red-head asked, her eyes softening into an expression of concern.

"I... It just... I miss them already, and I don't know how I'm going to do this without them," Ruby replied, the lump rising in her throat again.

"Are you sure you really want to leave them...?"

"It's too late, Merida. It's done. Besides, they deserve better."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How could I fucking let you kiss me?!" Ruby cried, feeling the sudden impulse to toss the mostly empty plate of food across the room.

"I... To be fair... I sort of pushed you..."

"You  _really_ pushed me."

"Come on, Ruby. You can't tell me you honestly weren't curious. That you didn't want to remember."

"I  _didn't_ want to remember!"

"But you did remember, though," Merida pointed out. "Didn't you?"

Ruby paused before replying honestly, "Yes."

* * *

After Ruby quickly changed the subject, the two continued to chat about unrelated topics, such as Merida's job as a travel agent.

"Sounds like you've been everywhere," Ruby commented.

"I'd love to see Greece. It just hasn't happened yet."

"That sounds amazing."

"You... You could come with me, you know... The nature of my job... I can work anywhere. We can just-"

"Merida. Stop."

"I'm sorry. I'm just saying... It seems like you could really use a vacation."

"I have a job here. I can't just leave." But when Ruby thought of her workplace and realized she'd have to be working closely with Emma, she cringed and said, "Maybe I should just go."

"What changed your mind in those few short seconds?"

"I work with my ex."

"Oh, shit. Dude. That's rough. I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. It's whatever."

"It's not whatever," Merida sighed, resting her hand on top of her companion's. "But you'd make a good travel agent, too, you know. You're friendly and smart. You might need a little work on your organizational skills... but other than that, I think you'd be perfect."

"Are you offering me a job?" the brunette chuckled, looking over at her former lover.

"Sure, if you want it."

For a moment, Ruby was tempted. For several moments, really. Each time her thoughts kept traveling back to Emma and Regina, she felt the need to escape and found herself unable to imagine being back on the force working side-by-side with her ex. But this was Merida talking, and that could only mean betrayal and disaster.

"I think I need to do this on my own."

"I understand. A huge part of breaking up after a serious relationship is finding yourself again. Finding your independence."

"Yeah."

"You can do it, you know. I know you can. You got over me... didn't you?"

"I guess so," Ruby blurted, then immediately regretted her words.

"You didn't?"

"No, I did! I just... I meant..."

"You forgot about me, I think."

"I tried, anyway."

"Understandable. I know how much I hurt you..."

"You have  _no_ idea, Merida. You destroyed me. And the people who brought me to life... They're gone now."

"You don't have to push them away, if you don't want to. You're a wonderful woman, and they'd be lucky to have you. I hope you understand that."

"No. That's not true."

"It is true."

"Stop."

"Ruby."

"Enough! It's over now. There's no turning back. This is it."

"It doesn't have to be. You can apologize. You can explain."

"I need to leave them alone and let them move past this. Move past  _me._ "

With a sigh, Merida replied, "It's their loss, not yours."

"You don't even know them."

"No, but I know you."

"You have no idea who I am anymore."

"I can already tell you're stronger and more independent. And you were wonderful before."

"I'm... That's..."

There was a thoughtful pause before Merida asked, "Rubes?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think you could ever love me again?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could ever love me again?"

"No," Ruby blurted in response, tearing her gaze away.

But something about Merida seemed so different. So genuine. But Ruby knew better than to trust her. They'd always gone through periods of trust and betrayal. Surely, this was just another one of Merida's manipulative ploys to win her back, and Ruby refused to fall for it.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Losing your love has been my biggest regret."

A little surprised and taken aback by this, Ruby instinctively lifted her eyes to meet Merida's.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. That's why I wanted to see you. If there was any chance I could win you back... any chance at all... I had to take it. I had to try. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

This earned a bitter laugh from Ruby, who looked away again.

"What?" Merida pressed, her brow furrowed.

"If I was the best thing that ever happened to you, you should have treated me right."

"I know that. I just didn't know how then. But I do now! I know what I did wrong, and I know how to-"

"No. Don't. I'm not buying it. You've done this too many times."

"This is different. That was years ago. I'm not who I was."

"What kind of jerk tries to get with someone right after they've gotten out of a serious relationship?"

"I'm not trying to get back with you now. I'm just saying... I mean... Okay, well... Look. I just... I see you, and I can't... I've never been able to stop myself."

"You couldn't stop yourself with anyone else either."

"Ruby... It's not like that anymore.  _I'm_ not like that anymore."

"I don't know that."

"Ruby, please... Let me show you, then."

"How?"

"Time. Give me time."

"I can't. All you've ever done is hurt me."

"I know. I know that. I just need another chance. One more chance. That's all I'm asking."

"I can't."

"Just... Just think about it, okay? Even if... Even if it's just as friends... I need you back in my life."

"It's not going to happen."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding? You basically just took advantage of my weakness."

"Oh, Rubes... Honey... That's not what this was. I was just trying to support you. I just want to be here for you when you're hurting. And I know how to do that now."

Sighing, Ruby lowered her head.

* * *

Of course, Regina and Emma were just as distraught as their lover.

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Regina asked the sheriff.

"Babe," Emma sighed. "You can't think like that."

"But what if she-"

"Baby," the blonde whispered. "Please. I'm sure she... I'm sure that..."

"You can't. You can't even console me, because you know there's nothing we can do to make this better. You know you can't say anything that will help."

"Regina..."

The brunette shook her head, but Emma reached up and stroked the woman's hair, kissing her temple and letting her lips linger on her skin.

"Don't!" Regina snapped, shoving her lover away harder than she had intended.

"Ow," Emma said, furrowing her brow and rubbing her own arm.

Regina's mouth fell open, and she immediately moved closer, reaching out for Emma's hands.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Em. I..."

"It's... It's fine."

Looking away, Emma rose to her feet and stepped away from her lover, walking over to the window and staring out of it.

"Are we going to be okay?"

Regina's voice sounded small, and it lacked the usual confidence and power it usually displayed.

"I don't know," Emma said honestly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

But the brunette went silent, and Emma heard nothing until the sound of her falling back onto the bed with a heavy sigh found her ears.

"I can't do this without her."

Head whipping around to face her lover, Emma gaped, "What?"

"I just can't. It doesn't feel right."

"How do you know she won't change her mind?"

"I don't. All I know is that I'm not okay without her."

"What are you saying, exactly?"

There was a long pause as silence fell between them.

Eventually, Regina managed to respond with, "I just can't, Emma. I'm sorry."

Swallowing her shock, the blonde said, "I thought we were in this together."

"We were. The three of us."

As soon as Emma felt her eyes watering, she choked out a quiet, "Alright. I'm sorry. I did try."

"I know, Emma. I know."

Even when the sheriff pulled her jacket over her shoulders, the mayor didn't look up from the spot on the floor she'd been staring at. As Emma walked out, Regina found herself wanting to cry - needing to cry - but unable to do so.


	11. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be Ruby/Merida centric. Emma and Regina will come back into play soon! No worries, peeps.

Rather than facing Emma in person, Ruby decided to write a letter of immediate resignation and send it to the station. As soon as she opened the letter and read the last word, Emma felt tears falling from her eyes and dripping from her chin onto the page.

* * *

"So, what now?" Merida asked Ruby later that day, as they sat across from each other at the diner.

"What do you mean?"

"Where will you go now? I mean, if you won't go to Greece with me."

Ruby smiled and shook her head, saying, "You're relentless. And I guess I'll probably go down to Boston. Plenty of jobs there."

"Yeah... I guess that's true..."

To Ruby's surprise, Merida went quiet, but before she could ask the woman what was wrong, she heard the diner's doorbell chiming behind her, signaling that someone was entering the establishment. She looked and immediately regretted it.

Emma appeared in the doorway, looking broken and sullen. As soon as their eyes met, the blonde's lips parted, and she froze, staring at Ruby. Then, when she realized who the woman was sitting with, Emma closed her mouth, clenching her jaw as she turned on her heels and left the diner, her hands gripping into fists as she started to shake.

When Ruby turned back around to face her companion, her face was pale.

"Was... Was that one of your exes?"

Nodding weakly, Ruby lowered her head and stared down at the table, trying to get control of her emotions, which were causing her stomach to flip violently.

"She's... She's beautiful," Merida told her, sounding sympathetic.

"She is," Ruby sighed, reaching up and rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I'm sorry you're unhappy."

"But you're not sorry I'm single."

There was a pause before Merida confessed, "No. No, I'm not."

Ruby only met her gaze for a moment before quickly looking away.

Another pause shoved the weight of silence between them, until the red-head said, "Let me take you to the movies. You should do something other than mope."

"What? No. I-"

"Come on."

Merida ignored her and waved over the waitress, paying her for her services and their meal, then grabbed Ruby's hand and tugged her out of her seat and out of the establishment.

"This is silly," Ruby grumbled, sitting in the passenger seat of Merida's car as they drove towards the edge of town where the theatre was.

"It's not. You need to get your mind off things. What better way to do that than a movie? Besides, I know how much you love horror flicks."

"I..."

"Remember when we used to stay up all night watching scary movies and nearly pissing ourselves?"

She did, but Ruby didn't want to admit it, so she stayed silent and looked away.

"I... I miss the way you wrapped your arms around me when you got scared, when we finally tried to sleep."

"Merida..."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, it's gonna be fun. Just go with it."

With a sigh, Ruby rolled her eyes and stared out the window until they reached the cinema.

Half way through the movie, after the fourth or fifth jump scare, and the worst one yet, Ruby jumped and instinctively grabbed the woman's hand. Merida had to cover her mouth with her free hand to keep from laughing as she looked over at Ruby and watched fear fill her eyes. When Ruby finally realized what she was doing and released her vice-like grip, Merida took the opportunity to slip her arm around the woman's shoulders as she leaned in slightly, enough for their shoulders to brush.

The next time Ruby jumped, she used one hand to squeeze her shoulder as she leaned in closer, her lips close to the detective's ear as she whispered, "It's okay. I'm right here."

Ruby wanted to pull away, to reject Merida's words of comfort, but she found herself frozen as the woman tucked a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

Back in Merida's room at the hotel, Ruby stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking around, anywhere but at her former lover, until Merida said, "Sit down." At first, Ruby shook her head, but Merida took her hand and asked, "Where are you gonna go then, exactly?"

Mouth agape, Ruby froze.

"That's what I thought," the red-head chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and tugging Ruby down beside her. "Stay." When she noticed that Ruby looked uncomfortable, and maybe even a little bit scared, she added, "It doesn't have to be weird. Just lay down."

Finally, Ruby silently agreed to stay, and she slipped under the covers beside Merida, her stomach in knots. As soon as the lights were out and they were nearly asleep, a loud bang stirred them both into full consciousness, and Ruby shot up in bed.

"What the fuck was that?" she gasped.

Merida just laughed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back down and against her side, saying, "I'm sure someone drunk just knocked over a chair or something. Relax. You need sleep."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm..."

"That movie freaked you out, didn't it?"

"What? No!"

With a smile, Merida leaned in and kissed the woman's temple, and Ruby was horrified to feel a shiver working its way down her spine, shocked by the warmth of her touch.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Go to sleep, angel."

 _Angel._ Ruby felt her cheeks grow hot. She wanted to pull away - everything in her told her to slap the woman and bolt out of the room immediately - but her body was frozen in place as Merida started gently rubbing her back. It didn't take long for her muscles to relax as the woman's touch calmed her enough to relax.

After a while of silence, Ruby whispered, "I can't sleep."

"Alright, alright. Let's watch a movie then."

"What?"

"A movie. A rom com or something."

"I fucking hate rom coms."

"I know," Merida laughed, nudging her companion's shoulder. "I'm kidding. Let's go with a drama or something."

"Alright... Fine."

When they finally found something agreeable on cable, Ruby felt a sense of relief as her mind slipped deeper into the story than into her own thoughts. This was perfectly distracting until the two main characters had their first sex scene, which turned Ruby's cheeks red. Something about watching two people have sex while laying in bed with her ex made her sweat.

"What?" Merida asked, when Ruby coughed nervously.

"N-Nothing."

Ruby coughed again, and Merida said, "Bullshit. You're squirming. What's the-"

Both of them were distracted from the beginning of their discussion by the sound of one of the characters' orgasms - which, Ruby thought, was much louder and far more exaggerated than necessary. This certainly didn't help her squirming as she sat up and shifted awkwardly.

"Ruby?"

"Huh? What?"

"You're sweating."

"No, I'm not!"

When Merida reached a hand out and wiped the woman's brow with her thumb, the detective felt her heart stop.

"Talk to me," she whispered, letting her knuckles brush against her former lover's cheek.

"It's nothing. I just... It's just... awkward..."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because it was a really great sex scene, and she's wicked hot?" Merida teased, winking at her companion. "Not to mention, she moans like she's in a porno." Mouth falling open, Ruby stared at the woman beside her, until she added, "Are you turned on?"

"Merida!" Ruby cried quickly. "What the fuck!"

"Are you?"

Of course, this didn't help the waves of sweat that dripped from her brow, and it certainly didn't make it easier to speak.

Eventually, she managed the lie, "Of course not! Don't be stupid."

"I know when you're lying."

"No, you don't."

"So you are lying, then."

"No!"

"It's okay. It was hot."

"Merida!"

"What? It turned me on..."

Ruby blinked a few times before trying (and failing) to speak again.

"I..."

"Ruby?" When the woman didn't respond, Merida asked, "Are you wet right now?"

"What the  _fuck_ , Merida!"

"It's not like I've never seen you get wet before..."

"I'm not... I..."

But she was. As much as she hated it, she was.

"You don't have to lie to me, and you don't have to be embarrassed. It's normal to get turned on by sex."

"Merida, stop. I..."

"How long has it been since you got any?"

"Merida!"

"I like when you say my name, you know. Even when you're mad."

"S-Stop..."

"How long?"

"I don't know... A while..."

"You know... If... If you want a little... relief... I could... I could help. You don't have to reciprocate. You can just let me... let me... It doesn't have to mean anything. It can just be-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can help," Ruby's ex-lover told her, her voice dropping to a seductive purr as her hand found the detective's thigh.

"Stop it! I... I'm..."

But Ruby's head was spinning, and all the hormones in her body were screaming for relief. Feeling the other woman's touch so close to her core didn't help.

"Horny. You're horny. And it's fine. You're human, Ruby. People get horny. It's okay."

"I'm not..."

"I can make it better. If you let me."

"No!"

"Rubes..."

"Don't..."

But Merida's fingers were sliding up and down her thigh, touching and teasing her softly, and as Ruby felt the warmth fill her core, she also felt her own arousal pooling between her legs.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ she was thinking, her thoughts racing and desperately searching for any way out of the situation. Her body refused to let this happen, and all Ruby could think of was the careful pressure of Merida's hand on her thigh.

The red-head let several moments pass before she gently turned Ruby's face and looked into her eyes as she whispered, "It doesn't have to mean anything." But the brunette's words, and her breath, stuck in her throat, so she added, "Just let me get you off. You know I can do it. I know what you like." When Ruby's gaze fell to her lips, Merida took her chance and beckoned her, "Come here. I'll take good care of you."

Ruby shook her head, but when Merida's thumb stroked her cheek and she felt her skin tingling, she leaned in, nearly against her own will, and found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the woman's full, pink lips.

"Kiss me," Merida pleaded with her, licking her lips, knowing full well that this had always pushed Ruby over the edge.

This was all it took to make her lose control, and Ruby's stomach flipped as she leaned in further and allowed their lips to connect. Soon, Merida's tongue was stroking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Ruby gave it. More gently than she ever had before, Merida leaned Ruby back against the pillows and positioned herself between her legs. When her fingers tested the water by stroking Ruby slowly through her panties, earning a gasp from the flustered brunette, she was pleased to feel her fluids seeping through the fabric.

"Wow," Merida breathed. "I missed that."

But Ruby was still rendered speechless, at least until her former lover slid her panties down and let her touch flutter over Ruby's clit. It was as light as a butterfly's wings, and the teasing sensation made Ruby's back arch.

"M-Merida... W-Wait," Ruby pleaded, pushing gently against the woman's shoulders, but not hard enough to stop her.

"I just wanna make you feel good."

"But I-"

"Baby girl. It's okay. It's just me. We've done this hundreds of times."

Suddenly, Ruby felt a wave of rage flash through her as she shouted, "And you've done it with hundreds of different people!"

"Ruby," Merida sighed. "I only want you."

For some reason, Ruby's heart stopped at this. But she couldn't believe it. Still, it was just sex. Merida was offering her release, with no strings attached. And-

Merida's fingers worked circles around her clit, causing Ruby's head to fall back against the pillows again, and she moaned softly. At first, she pictured her ex-lovers in bed with her, drawing out her pleasure, but when she heard Merida's voice, she was torn from the fantasy.

The woman was stroking her clit harder, working her into a frenzy, when she breathed, "Ruby."

When the red-head's nimble fingers pushed into her core, Ruby found herself moaning, "Merida."

She'd half expected one of her former lovers' names to fall from her lips, but there she was, moaning Merida's name. Filled with shame, Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and tried to picture Emma and Regina, naked beside her, but Merida kept whispering her name, and her eyes kept snapping open to see the lust in the woman's bright eyes.

Soon, Ruby was thrashing beneath Merida's body, her hips jerking as Merida's fingers curled inside her. In a daze, her hand slipped between Merida's legs and into her panties, rubbing her clit without thinking.

"Ruby, you don't have to-" Merida started to say, but gasped as the familiar feeling of two of Ruby's fingers filling her. "Oh, fuck."

Merida stopped her movements for a few moments, trying to recover from the unexpected shock of Ruby's touch. Surely, it was just instinct. Sex wasn't usually a one-way street. Surely, Ruby was just used to reciprocating.

But as Merida's walls started to clench around Ruby's fingers, she moaned loudly, then whimpered, "Ruby. Baby, please."

Merida tried to hold it back, tried not to come, tried to focus on pleasuring Ruby, but when her partner moaned her name, she lost control and felt heat spiraling out from her core, spreading through her body as an orgasm crashed over her.

Curling her fingers harder, Merida brought Ruby to orgasm shortly after her.

Savoring the sensation of Ruby's body convulsing beneath her, the red-head melted into the woman and whispered, "I love you."

As soon as she heard her own words, and then Ruby's quiet, "Oh, my God," Merida gasped.

"Fuck. Ruby, I'm-"

"Get off me."

"Ruby! Please. I didn't mean to-"

"Get off me!"

Shoving her roughly, Ruby pushed Merida off of her and started to swing her legs out from under the covers, but the woman grabbed her wrist and held her still.

"Wait. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"I can't do this."

"Ruby,  _please._ Please, don't leave."

"I know what you're doing. And it's not going to work this time."

"Ruby, stop. That's not what's happening. I'm different. I'm not the person I used to be. Please, believe me."

"Let go," the brunette snapped, jerking her hand away. "I'm out."

Merida buried her face in her hands as Ruby slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in her car, forehead resting against the steering wheel, with her fists clenched when her phone buzzed.

' **Ruby, please come back. I'm really fucking sorry.'**

Ruby sighed heavily and slammed her fists against the steering wheel, frustrated by her own reaction to Merida's words.

' **PLEASE don't sleep in your car. I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed.'**

Again, Ruby was tempted by the woman's please, but she just screamed and squeezed her eyes shut until the phone buzzed a third time.

' **I won't even touch you. I swear. Please, just come back. Don't sleep in your car.'**

But Ruby was determined not to respond. Not to fall victim to Merida's games.

' **Don't sleep alone.'**

When Ruby looked around out of the windows of her car at the flickering street lamp nearby, she felt a shiver run down her spine. It certainly didn't help that she'd just watched an intensely scary movie that had already put her on edge. Maybe sleeping in her car alone wasn't such a great idea.

But she refused to give in, so she leaned the seat back and forced herself into an uncomfortable, fitful sleep.

When she woke to the sound of soft knocking at her window, Ruby nearly pissed herself and automatically let out a scream of surprise. Seeing that it was Merida standing beside her car, her heart began to slow, but her face flooded with red, hot rage.

At first, she just shook her head, but when Merida knocked on the window again and Ruby heard a muffled, "Come on, Rubes. Open the door."

Hearing the desperation in the woman's voice, Ruby was unable to resist her pleas, and she rolled the window down and choked out a flustered, "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back inside. Please. It's freezing out here, and I don't want you to be alone right now. I don't want... I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine. I'm a cop, remember? I always carry a weapon."

"That's gonna do you a great lot of good when you're fucking asleep, isn't it?"

This rendered Ruby speechless as she stared at the red-head, who quickly reached through the window to unlock the car and then opened the door. When Merida gently grabbed her forearm without hesitation and tugged her out of the car, Ruby was too surprised to protest or pull back. She was even more surprised when she found herself pulled into Merida's embrace.

"I was scared something happened to you when you didn't reply. I just had to make sure you were okay. I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"I am hurt!" Ruby screamed, finally finding the strength to tear herself away.

"Oh, Ruby... I know... Honey, I'm sorry. I  _really_ didn't mean to say what I did. I really didn't. I'm so sorry... Please forgive me. I wasn't trying to make it weird. It just... It just... came out..."

"We're over, Merida. It's over. And it's not... not happening again. Ever."

But Ruby was speaking slowly and trailing off as she noticed how sincere and concerned Merida's stare was. It was unmistakeable. She'd seen it in Emma and Regina's eyes a hundred times. It was tenderness. It was love. Real, genuine love.

"Merida..."

"I'm sorry."

After some hesitation, Ruby asked, "You... You really love me?"

"Ruby... I'm sorry. I really am. Please-"

"Do you love me?"

"Alright. I'm in love with you. Yes."

Swallowing hard, the brunette looked down at her boots and tried to ignore the aching feeling radiating from her heart.

"I'm sorry," Merida finally repeated, sounding defeated. "Please, let's just forget about this. Come back to the room and sleep where it's safe. We can get you your own room tomorrow, and then you never have to talk to me again. Just don't stay out here alone."

With a sigh, Ruby pushed past her former lover and walked towards the hotel.

* * *

"Goodnight, Ruby," Merida whispered, once the lights were off and she'd laid down on the floor on top of a few blankets.

"Yeah," the former deputy replied.

Merida woke to the sound of Ruby's strained whines of distress. As soon as she heard them, she stood and switched on the lamp beside the bed to find Ruby thrashing beneath the covers.

"Rubes," she said softly. "Wake up, honey. You're having a bad dream..."

But Ruby didn't wake up at the sound of Merida's voice, so the red-head put her hand on the woman's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Fuck!" Ruby shouted as she was shocked into waking.

"Hey. It's okay. It was just a dream."

Chest heaving from the effort of drawing quick, labored breaths, Ruby stared at the wall opposite the bed, avoiding eye contact.

Eventually, Ruby said, "Thank you. Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I'm just glad I was here to wake you."

After a pause, the brunette replied, "Me too."

They shut off the lights, but as Ruby tried to ignore aching from the stress and pain of the dream, she found herself unable to sleep.

Reluctantly, she whispered, "Merida?"

"Yes, darling?"

Ruby wanted to say,  _Don't call me that,_ but the words soothed her.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor."

Merida's breath hitched as she sat up slowly and replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

With careful movements, Merida slipped under the covers on the bed as Ruby scooted closer to the wall. It wasn't long before they were both asleep and Ruby was having nightmares again.

"It's alright," Merida said softly. "I'm-"

But she was so shocked by the feeling of her former lover's arms wrapping around her torso that she trailed off and was unable to finish the sentence.

When the woman's grip tightened, she managed, "Rubes, wake up... You're... Um..."

With a gasp, Ruby's eyes shot open, but when she realized that Merida wasn't returning the touch, and that the woman was lying still, she relaxed slightly. After a moment of foggy and conflicted thought, she sighed and allowed herself to resume the half-embrace and even let her head fall to Merida's chest. Despite her intense surprise, Merida returned the touch, wrapping a protective arm around Ruby in return and pulling her a little tighter against her side.

"It's alright, babe," she whispered. "I'm here. You're okay."

Too tired to fight with herself about her decision to remain close to her former lover, Ruby fell asleep like that, and Merida continued to hold her throughout the night.


	12. Moving On

After several unanswered calls to the mayor, Emma became discouraged. It wasn't long before she found herself at the Rabbit Hole with her head swimming in a fog of alcohol. To her surprise, the town's librarian - a friend of hers - appeared beside her with a smile and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Emma. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your ladies?"

The smile was friendly and innocent. Unknowing. Emma sighed and lowered her head slightly, looking away from the brunette.

"Hey, Belle. We, um. We... No."

"Oh, gosh..." Belle said, suddenly understanding the situation from Emma's lack of ability to form a complete sentence. "I'm really sorry, hun. I didn't... I didn't know."

"Yeah. It's... It's fine," Emma told her, her works slurring slightly. "It's only been a few days."

"Have you talked to them since the breakup? Where are you staying?"

"No. And, uh... I've sort of... um... been sleeping at the station..."

"Emma! Why didn't you call me? I have a spare room and... Gosh, Emma. I wish you'd just told me. How many nights have you been sleeping there?"

"Just three."

"And what was your plan, exactly?"

"I don't know, really. I guess... Tallahassee."

"Um... You mean... Florida?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to go to Florida. It's warm, you know? Not freezing fucking cold, like it is up here. I just need to get away. And I can't keep pretending they don't exist. I'm the sheriff here. I'm going to have to interact with Regina eventually, and I'm not going to be able to handle that if she's... you know. Ignoring all my calls."

"Shit, Emma... That's horrible. I'm really, really sorry. What about Ruby, though? Haven't you seen her at work?"

"She resigned, pretty much immediately."

"Are you serious? But I thought she loved her job?"

"I did too," the blonde sighed. "But not enough to stay. I guess I'm so repulsive that neither of them wants to talk to me."

Wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders, Belle asked, "What happened, sweetie?"

"Well... Things were getting weird with Ruby. Then, she just kind of woke up all... upset. And was like... 'You guys are better off without me. Bye.' And she just left. And then Regina said she didn't want to do this without Ruby, so... here I am. Alone again."

"You're not alone," Belle corrected her. "I'm here for you, okay? I know we don't talk much anymore, but I'm here for you."

It was true. They'd been close before, but once Emma had gotten into a relationship with Ruby, they'd grown apart.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I got really wrapped up in myself, and that's super fucked up. I guess I just didn't realize it until now." When Belle nodded slowly but smiled at her, Emma groaned, "I need another drink."

"Maybe... Maybe we should get you out of here, before things get a little out of hand, okay?"

Scowling at first, then softening her expression, Emma sighed and nodded her head in return, saying, "Alright."

"My place. Let's go."

"Belle, I'm fine at the station. Really."

"I said, 'Let's go.' Now, come on. It's getting late."

Biting her lip, Emma followed the woman out of the bar and then back to her place.

"Make yourself at home, okay? I mean it. Just try to relax. I know you must really be hurting right now, but the last thing you need is to stress about having a place to stay. You're welcome here for as long as you want. I really needed a roommate anyway. It gets kinda quiet here. Like, uncomfortably quiet. Not, like... library quiet."

Finally, Emma cracked a small smile and nodded her head. If there was anything she loved about Belle, it was her intelligence and nerdiness. It was adorable and endearing.

"You're amazing, Belle," the blonde finally told her friend. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, Emma. Really. It's the least I could do."

Emma melted into the hug that Belle embraced her in and took a deep breath, savoring the moment of comfort.

* * *

 

Unlike Ruby and Emma, Regina found no comfort in the arms of another. Instead, she buried herself in work and attempted to pretend nothing had happened between them, as a method of coping with the fact that neither of her former lovers were in her life any longer.

* * *

 

"Good morning, Rubes," Merida said softly, as Ruby opened her eyes. "How'd you sleep?"

The woman looked groggy, but the way the light streamed in through the window and splashed over her face accentuated her beauty. It took Ruby a moment to recover from sleep, and as soon as she did, her muscles tensed.

"I... I slept fine..."

"Certainly seemed like it. You were out like a light."

"Huh?"

"It thundered last night and you just... snored like a dog. It was adorable."

Ruby blushed and looked away, mumbling, "I don't snore."

Merida laughed at this.

"You're too cute."

When Ruby looked back up at the woman beside her and saw the bright smile on her face, she automatically began to relax. There was something calming about her presence. It wasn't the feeling of safety she got with her former lovers, but it was enough to calm her breathing and clear her mind, at least partly.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" the red-head asked.

"I... I don't want to see Emma. And she always goes to the diner in the morning."

Slowly, Merida nodded and said, "Why don't we wait an hour or so and go then?"

Ruby's reply was soft and reserved as she answered, "Okay."

"For now... let's just lay here."

"What?"

"Let's be lazy and just lay here. We can watch something stupid on television and just... relax."

"But I... I should-"

"You should lay down for a while and just breathe."

"But I'm fine. I don't need-"

"Alright. Do what you want. But I'm laying here like a potato."

Raising an eyebrow as she watched Merida lie back against the pillows, Ruby sighed. When Merida turned on the television and began to focus on the screen, the brunette watched her for a while, until the desire to remain in bed won out over the desire to get up and release her excess energy. At that point, she hesitated, but relaxed back against the pillows as well, her shoulder brushing against Merida's.

The show wasn't engrossing, but it felt good to just stare absently at the screen and not have to think. After a while, though, Ruby grew tired again, lulled back into a state of calmness by the prospect of sleep, and her head lowered to Merida's shoulder. At first, Merida looked over at her companion, surprised at the gesture, regardless of how entangled they'd been the night before. Surely, it was just exhaustion weighting her down. Nothing emotional. Maybe a desire for any kind of human connection at all. But nothing personal.

Merida knew this, and yet, she couldn't help but hope that Ruby was warming up to the idea of letting her in and becoming vulnerable to her again. She longed to feel the closeness they'd once had again, and the lack of Ruby's trust burned her like a dull flame.

A little while later, Ruby stirred from sleep and mumbled something inaudible.

"You okay?" Merida asked quickly, stroking the hair that had fallen into Ruby's eyes out of her face.

Ruby simply nodded and said, "Breakfast."

With a smile, Merida nodded back and slipped out from under the covers to get ready to leave the hotel.

* * *

 

As terrified as Emma was to see her former lovers, part of her hoped to see one of them at the diner when she ordered her coffee. Luckily for Ruby, who was still anxious over the prospect of running into them, this didn't happen.

Instead, when Ruby and Merida entered the diner around ten-thirty, the place was nearly deserted. They were served almost immediately, and Ruby ate quickly, clearing having been starving at that point.

Merida laughed at this, taking her time with her own meal.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked, scowling.

"You eat like a wolf."

"Yeah. So?" the brunette snapped defensively.

"So nothing," the red-head told her, smiling. "It's endearing."

"I've always eaten like this."

"I know."

"Then why laugh about it now?"

"First of all, it's always going to be funny. Second of all, it's even funnier now that you're not a rapidly-growing high-schooler."

The grin Merida was wearing enflamed Ruby's short temper, and she continued to scowl at the woman across the table from her.

"You're so adorable when you're mad," Merida chuckled.

"Stop it!" Ruby snapped. "I am not!"

"Let me guess. You're a fierce, fiery bitch who will cut my head off in a heartbeat?"

Blinking a few times, the brunette put her fork down on the table and stared.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No!"

"Mhmm. Sure."

"Stop smiling like that!"

There was a long pause before Merida said, "Let's go for a run."

At first, Ruby was surprised by this proposition. Then, she realized just how appealing it was, and nodded her head, rising from the table after leaving cash to pay for the meal.

"Race you to the town line?" Merida proposed, once they'd changed into appropriate clothing for the run.

Surprised but willing to accept the challenge, Ruby nodded once again. Of course, Ruby won, and Merida was out of breath by the end.

"What a pansy," Ruby laughed brightly, watching as the woman bent over and put her hands on her knees.

"Shit, you're fast."

"It's a new talent."

Merida hadn't known, and still didn't, that Ruby could transform into a wolf, and that those powers had affected her human form as well, giving her impressive strength, agility, and speed. Of course she'd won the challenge, but really, it was Merida's fault for challenging her in the first place.

But Ruby couldn't stop smiling, as the look of shock and surprise on Merida's face didn't fade.

"God, you're hot when you sweat," Merida finally commented, starting to stare at the drops of sweat beading on Ruby's forehead and watching them drip down from her collarbone and between her breasts.

"Stop it," Ruby warned. "I'm not-"

"Sorry."

This silenced the brunette, who turned away slowly and looked around through the trees.

"Wanna take a walk in the forest? I know all the paths."

"You're not exhausted?!" Merida gaped.

The grin returned to Ruby's face as she replied, "Not at all. You?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a human."

The irony of the statement made Ruby burst out laughing, so much so that she had to hold her stomach as her abs started to ache.

"Yep," Merida grumbled. "Very funny."

"Come on," Ruby said cheerfully. "I'll carry you."

Which is exactly what she did. Without further warning, Ruby scooped the woman into her arms and entered the woods, walking at a surprising pace, considering the fact that she was carrying the woman's entire weight.

"Ruby!" Merida cried, pushing against her companion's shoulders. "Put me down! I can walk!"

"You said you were tired."

"Ruby!"

"Hush. Let me carry you."

After some time, Merida said softly, "God, you're strong."

"I work out," Ruby teased, even though it wasn't true.

Eventually, they reached a clearing, where Ruby sat Merida down on a log, then sat down beside her.

"Pretty, huh?"

Merida looked around. Ruby was right. The sunlight streamed in just right through the small break in the trees and lit up the clearing. There were flowers near the edges, nearly touching the line of trees, and they were beautiful.

"Very," the red-head finally responded, after taking in the view. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's where I go when I need to calm down and keep myself from killing anyone."

Raising an eyebrow, Merida looked into Ruby's eyes.

"You could never kill anyone."

This made Ruby's stomach drop. She was a detective during the day, true, but her double life as a wolf, which had mostly ended since her relationship with Emma began, made it almost impossible to completely refrain from killing.

When the woman went silent, Merida wrapped her arm around her shoulders and offered a light squeeze. In response, Ruby sighed and rested her head on her companion's shoulder.

* * *

 

The following morning was not as relaxing for Emma as it was Ruby. In the middle of breakfast, she found herself sobbing into Belle's shoulder.

"I just want to hear their voices again," Emma whimpered.

Belle wrapped her arms around her friend and offered a comforting squeeze.

"I know, sweetie. I know. But the pain will dull with time. You'll move on, and things will be alright."

"How do you know that, though? How do you know I'll just move on and get over it?"

"You might not 'get over it,' but you will move on. You're strong, and you'll make it."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I know that. But that feeling of helplessness and desperation will fade."

Sighing heavily, Emma leaned away and rubbed her temples.

"I miss them so much. I tried so hard, Belle. I gave it everything I had."

"I know, honey. I know."

* * *

 

After about twenty minutes of silence as they sat in the clearing, Ruby lifted her head and looked into Merida's eyes.

"I'm a mess," she confessed.

"As you should be," Merida told her gently. "It would be strange if you weren't."

"I feel like a waste of space. Like I could never be good enough for them. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Oh, Ruby. Sweetheart... That's not true. They were lucky to have you."

"If I'm so fucking great, why did I let you kiss me?"

A look of shock and surprise passed over Merida's face, until it finally softened into something that looked more like fear.

"Ruby... Is this my fault? Is all of this because of me?"

Not quite knowing how to respond, Ruby sighed and looked away. No, it wasn't Merida's fault. It was her own fault. But at the same time, would any of this have happened if she hadn't come to Storybrooke? Ruby couldn't be sure. But maybe she would have reached the conclusion of her worthlessness on her own anyway. It just would have taken longer, which would have made things hurt worse. Reasoning that this would be a far more painful end to their relationship, Ruby suddenly felt grateful that things had happened the way that they did. At least it wasn't drawn out or ugly. At least it was over quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid. Except... the sting continued to burn even after the band-aid was gone.

Finally, Ruby answered.

"No, Merida. It's not your fault. I didn't have to let you do it. I could've pushed you away or moved or done  _something._ But I just let it happen."

"I'm really sorry, Ruby... I regret it now. I mean... I don't regret it. I could never regret kissing you. I just regret hurting you and making things harder."

"Merida..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to understand that... that I don't know how to act around you. That everything I feel when I'm near you just fucks me up and screws with my head. I don't know how to handle you. I don't know how to process the way you're acting right now. What happened with me and Emma and Regina has nothing to do with you, because it was ultimately my choice to make, and I fucked up. You just happened to be there for it. But the way I feel when I'm with you... that is your fault."

"I know," Merida sighed, holding her head in her hands. "I... I know. I just wish I'd never put you through all that. I just wish I'd kept you. Begged you to stay. Treated you better."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fucking in love with you, Ruby. You're everything I've ever wanted. But I'm a wreck and I don't blame you for being repulsed by me."

"I'm not repulsed."

"God, Ruby... I'd give anything just to have you back in my arms. I'd give anything to be able to get down on a knee right now and..."

"What the-"

"Fuck. I should go. I should give you space. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll meet you back at the hotel later, but I should really, really, really leave you alone right now."

"Merida."

"I'm sorry."

When the woman stood up and hurried back towards the path out of the clearing, Ruby sat wide-eyed, staring as she walked away.

* * *

 

Emma was reluctant to go back to work, but she resumed her position as sheriff anyway. Every time the phone rang in the office, her heart leapt into her throat, dreading the moment the mayor would be forced to call the station.

Eventually, after three or four other calls, she did hear the one voice she was dreading, even though part of her was dying to let it fill her ears.

"Sheriff Swan speaking," Emma answered the call, sounding disinterested.

"I'm calling about last month's reports. There were some discrepancies in the expense reports and in the payroll accounting. The treasurer brought them to my attention and I am required to follow up. I'd like to meet with you in person to go over the numbers to identify the errors."

At first, Emma's heart was so far up her throat that she could not speak, but eventually, she found her voice, and replied, "Certainly, Mayor Mills. That won't be a problem. Whenever you'd like."

"Today at four will work fine."

"Yes, ma'am."

Regina paused before saying goodbye. Emma had never referred to her as "ma'am" before. It was unsettling.

"Goodbye, Sheriff."

"Thank you for calling. I apologize about the errors."

"Not a problem. See you at four."

* * *

 

Emma was sweating as she entered the mayor's office. Standing awkwardly in the doorway earned an unimpressed glance from her former lover.

"Sit down."

Doing as she was told, the blonde sat down in the chair across from Regina and stared down at the pile of paperwork in her hands.

There was a long silence before Regina said, "I see that there is a receipt from the seventh of this month stating that you purchased two Kevlar vests."

"That's correct."

"The books state that you purchased only one."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I apologize. The accountant must have written down the wrong number when looking at the receipt."

"Hmm. Indeed. There are several other mistakes as well."

"Alright."

The conversation went on formally, with no small talk or personal questions, until they were finally finished going over numbers.

Before Emma stood but after a short pause, Regina asked, "Where are you staying?"

"Sorry... What?"

"I asked where you are staying."

"I'm... Why do you even care?"

"Because I don't want you sleeping at the station. The beds aren't-"

"I was staying there for a few days. But I'm at Belle's now, until I can find another place. I was thinking, um... Nevermind. Sorry."

"Well, that's kind of her to offer her home to you like that. I'm happy you're being taken care of."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need-"

"I know that."

"Right. Anyway, I should-"

"In what area you looking for a place to stay? I know there's some apartments downtown available."

"Thanks for the tip, but, um... I'm... I'm thinking of Tallahassee."

"What?"

"Tallahassee."

"But you're Sheriff here. You-"

"I could be a sheriff somewhere else."

"I know that, but..."

"But what?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing. You should get back to work. I'm sorry for keeping you."

As Emma stood to leave, she could have sworn she saw pain in Regina's eyes.


	13. Begging

Regina opened her laptop and, quite without thinking, did a Google search for "Tallahassee." It was about 1,500 miles away. A 22 hour drive down Interstate 95. Regina's stomach dropped.

"Fuck," she breathed.

Impulsively, she shut the laptop and pulled off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. She could manage ignoring the sheriff when she was less than a mile down the road, but she couldn't quite imagine her former loving being quite so far away. Ignoring her was one thing. Never seeing her again? That was another.

Back at the station, Emma paced nervously as she alternated between picking at her nails and flipping through paperwork without reading any of it. She'd pick up a small stack of paper, walk around the room looking at it, then set the pile back down and pick up the next, mentally retaining nothing on the pages.

 _Does she even care if I leave?_ she was thinking.

Emma couldn't be sure. But what had she seen in the mayor's eyes as she turned to leave? Surely, it wasn't indifference. Surely, she felt _something._ But Emma couldn't convince herself either way, and was therefore left to drown in confusion with no resolution.

On the other side of town, Ruby was laying in the grass back in the clearing in the forest, with Merida sitting close beside her.

"It'll be dark soon," the red-head commented passively.

"So?" Ruby asked with a smile as she stared up at the slowly rising moon.

"So we should probably head back into town."

The brunette chuckled and said, "Or we could set the whole forest on fire. Then it won't be dark."

Raising an eyebrow, Merida turned to look at her friend in surprise.

"What?"

"I was just kidding…"

"Oh."

When Merida smiled, Ruby smiled back, so Merida put her hand on top of her friend's and looked back up at the moon.

After a long pause, Ruby asked, "Do you ever… Do you ever feel like… like maybe there's no point in this?"

"No point in what?"

Merida looked confused, so Ruby's cheeks began to brighten with embarrassment.

"You know. Just… everything."

"Ruby…"

"What? I just… I just feel like all of this is for nothing. All the suffering. All the pain. Life's not fair, so why live it?"

A look of shock appeared on Merida's face as she stared at her friend in disbelief. She'd never heard her say anything like that before. Despite Ruby's previous bouts of major depression, she'd never been suicidal. Making statements about the pointlessness of life was certainly atypical behavior.

"Ruby…"

"What?"

"You're kind of scaring me."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and sat up, saying, "Let's go back."

But they ended up taking the long way through the woods back to the center of town, and as they walked, they remained quiet for a long while, until Ruby finally spoke up, just as they reached the edge of town.

"I think I'm going to leave for Boston on Saturday."

"What?"

"I need to get out of here, Merida."

"Ruby, you-"

"You don't understand. I can't be around them. I can't be near them. I can't see them. It hurts too much. It all hurts _too much_."

"Ruby, I know this is hard, but you can't just-"

"Yes, I can. I'm an adult, and if I want to drop everything and move to another state, I will."

"Fine," Merida sighed, exasperated by the conversation. "Then come to Greece with me."

"Merida, no."

"Why?"

"I told you why already. I need to do my own thing. I need to be independent again."

"You can't run from this."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't run from this."

"Yes, I can."

"Ruby! Stop it! Why don't you just go fucking _talk_ to them?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just go fucking tell them how you feel? You obviously need them in your life. You obviously care about them. Why can't you just tell them that?"

"You're joking, right? I ruined our entire relationship and now I'm going to just waltz back in and be like, 'Oops. My bad, yo. Let's get back together.' I don't think so."

"You're in love with them," Merida told her matter-of-factly. "You can fight for them, or you can throw them away. Your choice."

With that, Merida continued to walk on, leaving Ruby standing at the edge of the forest by herself. After a long walk around the edge of town, Ruby found herself at the hotel again, knocking on Merida's room door.

"Hey," the woman said as she opened the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"You're not good."

"Alright. I'm fine."

"Come here."

Merida opened her arms and took a step towards the brunette, who welcomed the embrace warmly and wrapped her arms around the woman in return.

"You're right, you know," Ruby sighed, finally pulling away after a long, tender moment.

"I know, Ruby."

"But why would you tell me to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you tell me to go back to them when you supposedly want me so badly?"

"Because I care about you. I never showed it before, but I'm determined to show you now. I want your happiness, even if that means you end up with someone else."

They shared a meaningful glance before Ruby cast her eyes down.

"You okay?" Merida asked, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just…"

"What is it, Rubes?"

"I do love you, Merida. I'll always love you. You were my first, you know? You can't forget your first. But it's not like that for me anymore. It's not romantic."

"I know that," the red-head said hurriedly, turning away, but Ruby grabbed her arm and pulled her back as Merida took a step towards the nearest chair.

"I care about you too. I want what's best for you. And you'll find someone who makes you happy. Happier than I ever could."

Merida offered a weak smile, but they both knew she didn't believe it.

"Well?" Merida asked, after they'd sat together a while.

"Well what?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your girls back."

After Merida kissed her cheek, Ruby nodded her head and made her way to the door.

Standing on the sidewalk outside, Ruby had to make a quick decision about who to seek out first. Knowing that Emma was more likely to be receptive of her apology, she decided to make her way to the police station where she assumed the sheriff would be staying.

When she got there, she was surprised to find Graham sitting at the desk.

"Hey, Ruby!" he called out. "Jesus. Never thought I'd see you show your face around here again, after-"

"Gee, thanks, Graham. Good to see you too. Do you know where Emma is?"

"Oooooh, you're coming to get your lady back! I see! Okay. Well, she just got off duty. She's staying with Belle. You'll probably find her there. Either that or getting piss drunk at the Rabbit Hole."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Ruby muttered a grumpy 'thank you' and left the station, letting the door slam behind her.

She was nervous to knock on Belle's door, but, wanting to be courageous, she felt the fear and did it anyway. When Belle opened the door, Ruby's face went white.

"Uh, hi, Belle. I, um…"

"Wow. You've got a lot of balls showing up here like this. You look like shit, by the way. And you have grass in your hair."

"Yeah, uh… I was… um… kinda laying in a field earlier. Anyway, is Emma here?"

"I don't think-"

"Belle, please. You've gotta listen to me. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I mean, I know what I was thinking, but I was wrong, and I just-"

"I think you need to leave now, Ruby."

"Belle, come on. I'm just trying to-"

"Please, don't make me call Graham."

"Graham's the one who told me where she was. So good luck with that."

With an exasperated sigh, Belle said, "Fine. I'll go ask if she'll see you. But you'd better wait here."

With that, Belle turned away and disappeared inside the house, shutting the door behind her.

After several minutes of acute anxiety, Ruby was relieved to find Emma standing in the doorway.

"E-Emma… Hi…"

"What… What do you want, Ruby?"

"Fuck, Emma. I…" Ruby started, but as soon as she saw Emma's eyes welling with tears, she fell to her knees. "Oh, God, Emma. I'm so fucking sorry."

"What are you doing?" the blonde gasped, staring in disbelief as her heart began to race. When Ruby started to sob, she took a step back and said, "No, really… Ruby… Ruby, stop…"

"Please," Ruby wailed, unable to hold back the emotions any longer as she reached for her former lover's hand. "Please, Emma. Please. I'm so sorry. I need you. I'm sorry."

"I… I…" Emma's voice cracked as she finally managed, "I c-can't."

Falling forward and catching herself with her palms, Ruby lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears to stop. But they didn't. They continued to pour and flood her cheeks until finally, Emma took pity on her and gently reached out a hand to lift her chin.

"Ruby. It's okay. Just stop."

"I can't," Ruby sobbed. "I need you. I need you both."

"We… We can't. Regina… She's not… and I… I'm…"

"She's not what? You're what?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with us. Except maybe expense reports from the station. And I…"

"What? What is it?"

"Stand up."

"I can't…"

"Please, stand up."

Ruby managed to stumble to her feet, but her knees felt as though they were made of Jell-O.

"I'm moving to Tallahassee," Emma finally confessed.

"What? You can't. You can't go. Regina needs you!"

"Regina has no interest in me. And it's already done. I paid the security deposit for an apartment yesterday and accepted a job."

"But… But you can't…"

"I'm sorry, Ruby. This has to be over. You ended it. It's broken, and you can't fix it now. It's too late."

"Please, Emma. Reconsider."

"I can't. I told you. It's done."

"Tell them plans changed. You have a job here. You have a home here."

"I don't have a home here, Ruby. Regina doesn't want me."

"I'm sure that's not true. Why would you say that?"

"She told me she couldn't do this without you."

"Then let's do it together! Emma, please. Please."

Emma sighed and covered her face with her hands, whimpering, "I can't."

"I fucked up, okay? People make mistakes. But I'm willing to change. I can fix it. I can make it better. We can be together again. Emma, listen to me. I-"

"Stop. Just stop."

"But, I-"

"You need to leave."

"Alright. I'll leave," Ruby told her, her spine straightening somewhat as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll leave when you tell me you don't love me."

"Ruby…"

"Say it, and I'll leave. I'll leave and never bother you again."

"Don't do this."

"Just tell me you don't love me. You won't be with me, so it can't be that hard, can it? I mean, really. Just say it, and you'll be rid of me forever. That's what you want, isn't it?"

There was a long pause as they stared at each other, meeting each other's gazes for the first time in what felt like years, before Emma said, "No."

"Then tell me what you want."

"I want you, Ruby. I want you both! I just… don't think it could ever work now."

"It can. It _can._ Please. Just trust me."

"What about Regina?"

"Come on. Let's go."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on," Ruby repeated, grabbing the blonde's hand and tugging her towards the sidewalk.

"Where are we-"

"We're going to talk to Gina."

When the mayor opened the door and found her two former lovers standing there, both red-eyed and disheveled, her eyes widened.

"What… are you doing here?" she asked slowly, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry," Ruby blurted. "I am so, _so_ sorry. Please, please, please just hear me out."

"Miss Lucas, I think you should leave now," Regina choked out.

Now, Emma was sure there was pain in her eyes, and it gave her hope.

"Wait," the blonde interjected. "We miss you, Regina. We need you."

"So, what… You two have just… moved on and gotten back together and just decided to-"

"No," Emma stopped her. "She showed up at Belle's apartment looking a mess and had a breakdown, begging me to take her back. That happened five minutes ago, and the first thing we did was come here. For you."

"Well, that's… That's just…"

"What?"

"Silly."

"Excuse me?" Emma said.

"It's silly. We've discussed this at length. Ruby made it clear to us both that she was done with our relationship, and I believe I made it clear to you that I was done with ours, Emma. That's all there is to it."

"No. That's not all there is to it," the younger brunette cut in. "I made a mistake, Regina. I fucked up. Like, really bad. But all I want is you two. You make me whole. I need you. And I'm not giving up on you. So please. Please, forgive me, and take us back."

"I can't do that."

"Regina."

"S-Stop," the mayor said, her voice cracking. "I've heard enough."

"Tell me why you don't love us anymore."

This caught Regina completely off guard, and she stared at the two for a long while before answering, "I refuse to let you hurt me again."

"Regina," Ruby sighed, stepping closer and taking the woman's soft hand in her own. "I know you've been hurt. And I know that I've hurt you. But people make mistakes. And I've learned from mine. Please, forgive me. Let me earn your trust back."

The mayor paused again, staring into the detective's green eyes.

"I love you," she finally choked out. "Please, don't make me regret this."

"I won't!" Ruby cried happily in reply as relief washed over her, throwing her arms around the woman and squeezing her tightly. "I love you so much, Gina."

Regina tensed at first, but relaxed into the embrace when she felt Ruby's warm cheek press against her own. Shortly thereafter, Emma stepped forward and put her hand on the mayor's shoulder.

"I love you too, Gina," she whispered. "Please take me back."

The three shared the embrace for a while, before the mayor pulled them inside the mansion and shut the door behind them. She ushered them into the living room, and once they were all sitting with glasses of wine in their hands, she spoke again.

"Why did this happen, Ruby?" she sighed.

Biting her lip as she felt a flood of shame filling her completely, Ruby looked down at her glass of wine.

After taking a large gulp, she answered, "Because I was ashamed of myself and I didn't think either of you deserved to have to put up with my bullshit."

Ruby's lovers paused.

Then, Emma spoke up, saying, "What happened, though? Where did this all come from?"

Again, the mayor sighed.

"Don't you get it, Emma? It's Merida."

"What?"

"She was sleeping with Merida."

"Wait!" Ruby cried. "That's not… I mean…"

"Oh, my God," Emma breathed, shocked. "You were."

"No! I mean… Not… Wait. Just listen. I-"

Clearly panicking, Ruby felt her chest start to close in on itself. She fought the urge to vomit before she was able to continue.

"She kissed me. She said she was going to, and I told her not to. But she kissed me, and I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't even think. I didn't kiss her back. But I felt horribly. I came home and just… I felt so dirty. I felt like such a failure. I couldn't do that to you two, so I left. I deserve to be alone."

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Emma pressed, looking anxious.

"I… It… I mean… A little while after I left, it just… it just happened. I missed you both and was stressed and panicked and freaking out and I just needed to get out of my own head. It just happened. I'm sorry."

"Oh, my God," Emma breathed, dropping her head into her hands.

"I told you," Regina sighed, looking over at the blonde sympathetically.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby cried. "It was fucked up. _I_ fucked up. I'm so sorry."

When she heard Emma start to cry, Regina reached out and took her hand, saying, "Emma. I shouldn't have left you. And I'm sorry for that. I should have stayed with you and helped you get through this. I shouldn't have abandoned you."

Overwhelmed, Emma said nothing, so Ruby continued.

"If you were so convinced already that I slept with Merida, why did you tell me you loved me and take me inside?"

"Because I truly believe it was a mistake. And I know you regret it."

"Let me guess: she ripped your heart out again, so you came crawling back?" Emma spat, finally looking up.

"No, actually," Ruby said. "She's the one who told me to come back for you to take me back."

The other two women froze, staring at Ruby in disbelief.

"What?" Regina gaped.

"You heard me."

"But she-"

"She apologized. And she encouraged me to come beg to get you back. Maybe she's still a shitty person – I don't know – but she's definitely different." After another pause, Ruby added, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Regina told her slowly, looking sullen but sincere.

"I forgive you too, Ruby," Emma said, wiping her eyes. "And you, Regina." With a sigh, she continued, "I just want us to be together. And _stay_ together."

"I want that too," the detective said.

"I'm tired of the ups and downs," Regina told them sadly. "I'm tired of the drama. And I'm tired of losing you both. I never should have let either one of you go. But I'm tired of fighting."

"Me too," Emma and Ruby said in unison.

"Good," Ruby stated. "Then let's not fight."

Regina quickly asserted, "It's not that simple."

"It's not simple. But it's possible."

"How?" Emma cut in. "How is it possible not to fight?"

"Maybe we just get into these situations because we're all too passionate, and we're channeling our passion in the wrong ways. Maybe instead of getting scared and leaving, we should just try to work through things and talk about them. I dunno. Just an idea…"

"Look who's talking," Regina said sharply. "You're the one who always leaves."

"Hey," the blonde snapped. "Just like you said, it was a mistake. And the first time was our fault. So let's just agree that emotions run high and we should talk things out more." Then, Emma turned to Ruby directly and said, "You could have come to us and told us about Merida before this all happened. We would have understood."

"You really think so?"

"I would have been upset, yeah, but I do think we would have been able to talk to you about it and to come to an understanding with you about it. We could have helped you through those feelings of worthlessness. We could have reassured you that we wanted you. We could have stayed together."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty. I'm saying it so you know you can come to us with anything. We're not going to judge you. We're going to support you and stand by you and put in the effort to make this work." Then, Emma turned to Regina, saying, "Right, Gina?"

The mayor nodded slowly and met Ruby's gaze.

"We love each other," she pointed out. "If you really want this… If you tell me you won't leave… I'm all in."

"I'm all in too," Emma assured them.

"I won't leave," Ruby assured them. "I won't leave ever, ever again. No matter what. I'll come to you with my problems. I won't give up on us."

"Emma?" Regina said suddenly, noticing that the blonde was nearly falling asleep in the recliner.

Slowly, the sheriff lifted her head and said, "Yeah."

"Are you tired, honey?"

The blonde nodded slowly and leaned back.

"Hey. Not in the chair. Come upstairs."

"What?"

"Come upstairs," the mayor repeated. "You too, detective."

The two followed Regina up the stairs and into the bedroom. At first, lying in bed together felt strange, like being in a faraway place, but the ice between them melted when Ruby nuzzled each of their necks.

"I love you," she whispered to both, kissing their cheeks.

They whispered it back and held each other through the night as rain began to pour down on the roof, and thunder made loud, angry noises that woke them every few hours. When they did wake, though, they woke to each other, and it was enough comfort to put them back to sleep.


	14. Making it Up to Her

Things were slow and tentative for the next few days. The touches they shared were soft and hesitant. None of them really knew how to behave after they'd been through such a huge change in their relationship. Still, Emma called her would-be landlord and canceled her apartment in Tallahassee, and Ruby, of course, changed her mind about Boston. But Ruby, despite the enthusiastic encouragement of the sheriff, refused to resume her position as Emma's main detective.

"Ruby, come on. Why?" Emma whined, frustrated by her lover's refusal.

Regina sat at the dining room table and watched as the two of them continued their heated discussion.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea for us to work together anymore. I just don't."

"But why?"

"Because I need space to be myself. I need to be independent of you so that we can continue to be close and intimate in our romantic relationship."

Emma sighed heavily and hung her head in her hands, "Fine," and proceeded to ignore her breakfast.

"Eat, Emma," Regina chastised her. Gently, she added, "Please."

Shaking her head, the blonde stood, pushed her chair in, and replied, "I've gotta get to work."

"What's with her?" Ruby asked Regina, once Emma had left the house.

"She's frustrated, Ruby. She wants to be close to you and still feels distant. She feels like you're still holding back."

"She said that?!"

"No."

"Then how the hell would you know that?"

"I know her. And so do you."

There was a long pause as Ruby stared down at her half-eaten meal and pondered what her lover had said.

"I think something's really wrong with her," the younger brunette finally stated, her voice sounding strained.

"I think she's depressed and confused, Ruby. I think she feels unimportant, because of the way we both left her. I made her think she was worthless without you, and that was very wrong. I shouldn't have abandoned her."

"Yeah, well, neither should I have, but I'm trying to make up for it, aren't I?"

"Maybe we should do a little more."

After another pause, Ruby conceded, "Maybe we should."

When Emma returned home from work that night, her lovers were both waiting for her at the door.

"Um… Hi," the blonde greeted them, caught slightly off guard by the way they were both posed and ready to welcome her home.

"Emma," Regina said slowly. "We've been thinking."

"Er… Okay…"

Slowly, Emma hung her coat on the rack beside the door, continuing to look at them both. Ruby was smiling softly, and when the sheriff turned to fully face them, she stepped forward and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We really messed up, Em. And we want to make it up to you. We know we can't fix what happened, and we can't take back what we did, but we hope we can help make it better and at least ease the pain a little bit. We know you're hurting, but we want to take care of you and make it stop."

The blonde simply stood there, staring at the two brunettes in front of her.

After a while, Regina offered, "Come upstairs, Emma."

Blinking a few times, Emma hesitated, so Ruby reached out and took her hand, gently pulling her in the direction of the staircase.

Soon, they were in the bedroom, with the door shut. Red rose petals covered the bed, and Emma's eyes went wide when she saw them.

"What… Why?" she asked, looking stunned.

"Because you're worth it, Em," Ruby told her, kissing her cheek. "And we love you."

When Emma paused, Regina told her, "We will both always, always love you."

It was hard for the sheriff to believe, after everything that had happened between them. She was waiting for the bottom to drop out from under her. Waiting for things to fall apart again. Even the argument at the breakfast table that morning had frightened her to the point where she was flooded with anxiety the entire day. By the time she got home, she was emotionally exhausted.

But hearing these words filled her with a sensation of warmth and comfort, even if they were difficult to accept. It was exactly what she wanted to hear. That she was loved. That she mattered to them. That she was a valuable part of their relationship. That she wasn't disposable.

Still, she said nothing, not knowing how to respond and feeling overwhelmed by what they had said. Realizing this, both Regina and Ruby stepped forward and began to slowly undress her, Regina carefully unbuttoning her uniform blouse and Ruby working on the button and zipper of her pants. The dance was slow and steady, not rushed like it usually was between them. The passion was in their eyes, but not in their touch. They wanted to take things slowly, so as not to overstimulate or push her into something she wasn't ready for or comfortable with.

When Emma's breath hitched, Regina whispered, "We can stop whenever you want. Just say the word."

Regina and Ruby both paused, checking for their lover's reaction. At first, Emma hesitated, so they both stepped back, and when she shook her head, they waited.

"No," the blonde told them. "It's okay." Another pause, and then, "You don't have to stop."

Once they'd undressed Emma completely, the brunettes smiled and slowly began to undress themselves as well, leaving their clothes in a pile on the floor (even though Regina hated that). Then, the older brunettes took out the item that they knew drove Emma crazy and fastened it around Regina's hips. To Emma's surprise, Ruby pulled another strap-on from the nightstand and put it on herself.

"Come here, baby," Regina said softly, beckoning the sheriff forward as she stepped back and sat down next to Ruby on the bed.

Emma stepped forward, heart racing. It had been so long since they'd made love that she felt strange and out of place. It was unfamiliar, but at the same time, it felt so comfortable, so right, that she didn't refuse it.

Regina scooted backwards until she was leaning back and supporting herself with her hands behind her.

"It's okay, honey," Ruby told the blonde. "Let Regina make you feel good."

Cautiously, Regina took Emma's hands and pulled her forward until the blonde was kneeling over her. After meeting Emma's gaze and offering a sweet smile, the brunette slid her hands over Emma's thighs.

When she felt the woman's legs shake, ever so slightly, beneath her touch, she asked, "You ready, sweetheart?"

Emma blushed and nodded slowly, so Regina reached between the blonde's legs and stroked her between her folds, gathering the woman's wetness on her fingers.

Seeing this, Ruby's heart began to race, especially when she noticed the way Regina's fingers were glistening when she pulled them away. Then, Ruby and Emma both experienced a heart-stopping moment of arousal when Regina put her own fingers into her mouth and sucked off the slick coating.

"Fuck," Ruby breathed, as the woman slowly and seductively pulled her fingers back out of her mouth. "Regina, that's…"

"Help her, Ruby," Regina interrupted, her voice soft as she continued to stare into Emma's eyes. "She's very wet."

"I can see that," Ruby commented, moving so that she was kneeling over Regina as well, just behind Emma, with her breasts pressed against the woman's back and the shaft of her strap-on pressed against Emma's ass as her hands gripped her hips.

"You ready, Em?" Ruby asked, lightly rubbing her thumbs over her hip bones.

Emma nodded again, her whole body shaking now, and tried to relax her muscles as Ruby gently pushed her forward and Regina put her hands on top of Ruby's and pulled carefully.

"That's it, baby," Regina told her. "Just like that. Relax for me."

Ruby helped her ease down onto the shaft of the strap-on, and although Emma was trying her hardest to do as they told her and relax, her whole body tensed when she felt the length of the toy filling her to the brim. Letting out a soft, high-pitched moan, Emma's shut her eyes.

At first, Regina let the feeling of fullness sink in and savored the look of pleasure on her lover's face. Once she knew the woman was ready, she slid her hands over Emma's thighs again and slowly lifted her hips. When Ruby felt this, she moved her hips forward slowly, pushing Emma's forward too, causing her to rock into Regina's gentle rhythm.

"Nnnng," Emma moaned, as she felt the movements swell inside her. Then, she managed to squeak out a quiet, "Please."

"Yes, princess," Regina whispered. "Anything you want."

When the blonde began to move her hips forward on her own, Ruby stroked her hair away from her neck, kissed her there, and praised her, "Good girl."

Of course, the warm stimulation of Ruby's lips on her neck made her whole body shiver, but when Ruby's hands slid over her breasts and twisted her nipples, just enough to sting, Emma felt herself jerk forward, her hips lifting slightly.

This was Regina's cue to increase the speed and pressure of her gentle thrusts. They weren't hard or forceful, but they were enough to work her lover into a frenzy. Ruby felt her own arousal pooling between her legs as Emma's body continued to shake as she kept playing with her nipples and squeezing her breasts.

"That's it, baby. Gina's got you," the younger brunette told her lover. "Keep going."

When Emma's moans became more frantic, Ruby looked over her shoulder at Regina and said her name gently. With a nod, Regina slowly began to lift Emma's hips, and Ruby joined in by easing the woman off of the toy, earning a whimper of protest.

"Shh," Regina hushed her. "Ruby wants to make you feel good too. Tell us how you want it, baby."

Hesitating, Emma replied, still breathless, "On my back."

With a smile, Ruby nodded her head and helped her ease back onto the bed with her head resting on the pillows. Regina stroked the blonde's hair back and kissed her forehead as Ruby positioned herself between Emma's legs.

"I want to make love to you," Ruby whispered in her ear, rubbing the shaft of the toy against her clit.

Emma whimpered.

"I wanna make you cum, babe."

"Do you want that, honey?" Regina asked seductively, rubbing her thumb over one of Emma's nipples, causing her to arch her back. "Do you want Rubes to make you cum?"

Nodding vigorously, Emma tugged at Ruby's hips to pull her closer, then moaned as the pressure of the toy against her clit increased.

"As you wish," Ruby told her, pulling away just enough to line up the head of the strap-on with her entrance. "I'm gonna make you cum for me, baby, and Gina's gonna make you feel good, too. You like when she plays with your nipples, huh, babe?"

Nodding again, the blonde lifted her hips as the shaft of the toy slipped into her pulsing core and Ruby began to thrust slowly with gentle movements.

"I love you," Ruby whispered, gripping Emma's hips tightly as she rocked herself into Emma's core.

"As do I," Regina told her, pinching one of her nipples gently.

"I love you," Emma moaned desperately. "I love you both so much. Please. Please, don't stop. I need you."

Ruby's breaths grew labored as she worked up a sweat, thrusting into Emma's core a little harder, until she felt the woman's body shaking hard. The blonde's thighs clenched around Ruby's hips, and her legs hooked behind the brunettes as she lifted her hips to meet Ruby's strong, rhythmic movements. Sweat soaked her brow and dripped from her temples, and Regina stroked it away with one hand while continuing to stimulate her breasts with the other.

Soon, Emma's moans grew much louder and became far more frantic, and the movements of her hips became erratic.

"You gonna cum, baby?" Regina cooed with a smile. When Emma replied, "Mmmm," Regina added, "Open your eyes while you cum. Look at us. Look how much we want you."

When Emma opened her eyes, her lovers were looking down at her with passion and love in her eyes, and it pushed her over the edge.

"Wanna watch you cum," Ruby told her breathlessly. "Let me make you cum. Cum for me, Em."

"Oh, God!" Emma groaned, then let out a sharp scream that made both of her lovers shiver. "Fuck!"

Pinching the blonde's nipples harder, Regina said, "You're so fucking sexy when you cum. You look so fucking hot."

"So hot," Ruby echoed, still moving fast inside of Emma. "Fuck."

"God. Fuck. God! Ahh! Ruby!"

"That's it, baby. Ride it out."

It lasted longer than either of her lovers expected, and Ruby didn't stop moving until she was sure it was over.

"Oh, my God," Emma breathed, when he walls finally stopped clenching around the shaft of the toy. "Oh, my God."

"What is it, babe?" Regina asked, stroking her hair back out of her face.

Ruby joined in with, "You okay?"

"So good," Emma sighed, shutting her eyes. "I love you."

Her lovers lay down on either side of her, and after a few quiet moments, Emma sat up and turned around so that she was kneeling and facing them. They looked up at her, wearing satisfied smiles, and she slowly moved a hand between each of their legs, stroking their clits.

"Wait," Ruby gasped, pushing Emma's hand away carefully.

Regina did the same.

"Tonight is for you," the older brunette explained. "Just for you."

Emma began to protest, but Regina quickly sat up and silenced her with a kiss.

"Hush now, love. Come to bed."

Once again, they fell asleep in each other's arms, content to have each other. For the first time since their breakup, Emma truly, deeply felt wanted and loved. Healed, even. The wounds would take time to close completely, but this was a start.


End file.
